Annoying Love
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: It all changes when the pack discovers they are not the only ones in the world, the Makah reservation has werewolves too.Their alpha happens to be Sam's eternal rival, what will happen when he imprints on Leah?How is Sam going to react?What will Jake do?
1. Chapter 1

Winter holidays! You know what that means? More time to write, yeah! So, here is my new Leah story, hope you like it, it has tons of drama, unexpected events and twists. Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight.

_It all changes when the pack discovers they are not the only ones in the world, the Makah reservation has werewolves too. Their alpha happens to be Sam's eternal rival, what will happen when he imprints on Leah? How is Sam going to react? What is Jake going to do?_

**Chapter 1**

_**Leah's point of view**_

Saturday night, most of the girls at my age are probably getting drunk in a bar, dancing and laughing in a club or just having fun around. What am I doing on a Saturday night? Patrolling.

Three days ago, a new born was stupid enough to try something in our land. One vampire against seventeen werewolves, I don't need to say who won. Anyway, Sam and Jacob decided that we should start patrolling again, just in case the newborn wasn't alone. So here I am, running full speed through the forest in the north area trying to find something out of place.

It's been two years since the almost war against the Volturi and things got pretty boring after that. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that all the people I love are not in danger anymore, but since we stop fighting against the cold ones… I feel lonely, really lonely. Jacob spends all his time with the Cullen family. I don't hate them now, well, not as much as I used to, in fact, Rosalie and I became very good friends, and for some reason that scares everyone away. Seth is finishing his studies and he is planning to be a mechanic. Embry and Quil, who are part of our pack now, opened a workshop. My mother fell in love with Charlie Swan and she moved out to live with him in Forks. I am happy for them, all of them, but I can't stop thinking about me, what about me? What am I doing wrong? What am I supposed to do now?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sweet scent that I found in the air. Now that I think about it, I am too far from our territory. Two years ago we divided La Push territory in two; the south part was Sam's responsibility, and Jacob was in charge of patrolling the north part. I shouldn't be here; I am the only one of my pack who volunteered to patrol tonight, I know Paul and Jared are patrolling too, but they are too far away and we can't talk with our minds now, so if anything happens to me I am probably dead.

The logical side of my mind decided to return, but I have always been a very curious person, and that sweet scent was driving me crazy, so I subconsciously started walking again to find to source of it.

I wrinkled my nose when a new scent hit me, it's burning my nose! There is only one thing that smells like that, vampires, but they aren't alone, three different scents are coming from the same way. What is going on?

I started running faster and I hoped I wasn't committing a stupid mistake; it wouldn't be the first time. After running a few miles I reached a little cliff that leaded to an open field, the image of the creatures that were fighting down there shocked me. Two giant wolves were fighting against three male vampires, there was a very injured wolf lying on the ground and two dead vampires.

What on earth is going on here? Are those werewolves? They smell like us, but at the same time they smell kind of different. I don't recognize anyone of them, not even the vampires. What am I supposed to do? Jacob would probably tell me to stand back and returned to our land, this is not our territory, is not our problem, but killing vampires is my only goal in life, right?

Two of the vampires attacked one of the werewolves and they took him down. Well, I am not going to stay here doing nothing, is time to show those strangers what a real fight is! I jumped from the rock were I was standing and I landed just in front of the two vampires who were going to attack the werewolf again. Everyone seemed surprise to see me, including the werewolves. I took that as an advantage and I through myself against one of the vampires.

"What the hell? Bryan help me!"

It took me three seconds to immobilize him and then I destroyed his neck with one single bite. It's an old trick Paul and Emmet taught me to do, although is kind of disgusting, now I have a bitter taste in my mouth, ugh!

The other vampire didn't lose time and jumped on my back trying to hurt me with his nails. I started jumping like a mad horse trying to get rid of him, and when he finally managed to scratched my back I decided it was enough. I rolled over the floor a couple of times to make him released me, but it didn't work. I crashed my back against a tree and he finally let me go. Before he could try anything else I bit his leg and I ripped it off his body. He screamed loudly and he managed to put his arms around my neck. I tried to move him away, I can't let him bite me, but he is too strong. My lungs were screaming for air and suddenly everything was very confusing. I was starting to get dizzy when I finally managed to get him off me. A quick move here and there and he was dead.

I fell to the ground breathing heavily and I closed my eyes to control myself. I can't believe I just did that, now one is going to believe me! I was too tired to remain in my wolf form, so I let that the very well known heat covered my body and soon I was a young girl again. I put my dress on and I sat on the ground trying to remain calm.

Changing into my human form is the worst idea ever, especially if there are three unknown werewolves around, but I am too tired and I don't really think they will hurt me, I mean, I just saved them, right?

"Are you ok?"

I turned around scared when I heard a male voice speaking to me. Dammit! I was so concentrated in my own thoughts that I didn't realize he was behind me.

"Wow, she is a girl!"

Thank goodness there is full moon tonight; otherwise I wouldn't be able to see anything, even with my special abilities. A guy of 20 or 22 is standing right in front of me, another one of 15 is a few feet away glaring at me with sparkling eyes, and another one of 20 is making a fire. They are all wearing shorts and they look like native americans, why do I feel like if I have seen them before? Maybe is just because they look like my pack brothers.

"Thank you captain obvious," the guy that was standing in front of me said. "Corbin just go and help Mark with the fire, we need to burn all the body parts we can find."

"Why do I always have to take care of the boring part?" the kid said walking away angrily.

"You… you are from the La Push reservation?" the guy asked me.

How does he know that? I think my surprised expression spoke for me because he pointed my right shoulder.

"Your tattoo."

Oh! Shit! Remind me to kill Jared afterwards; I always knew using this would only cause problems, now he knows where I live! Wait! He has a tattoo too, I have seen it before.

"The Makah clan?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, we are all from Neah Bay, my name is Fred, thanks for helping us out."

"No problem." I said quickly while I stood up.

"We didn't know there were more like us." The other guy said getting closer with the kid following him.

"We neither." I replied trying to think what to do next.

"They'll be here soon." The kid announced.

Oh no, he is probably talking about their Alpha and the rest of their pack. I have to get out of here, Jacob and Sam are probably going to kill me when they realized I left our territory, but maybe they'll forget about it when I tell them that our neighbors are werewolves too. This is not good, I can feel it.

A howl in the distance called our attention and we all glanced south. Why is Sam giving the emergency alert? Jared and Paul must have found something… or someone.

"There are more of them?" I asked them quickly referring to the vampires.

"Yes," Fred answered. "Lots of them, our alpha divided the pack in several groups to kill them."

My heart started beating faster when I realized my reservation was in danger.

"They need me." I said while I started walking towards the forest.

"Wait, we…"

"You stay here." I ordered them letting my bitchy self out. "If they are in our territory then it's our problem."

"But…"

"If you follow me I'll personally hunt you down, I shouldn't be here, so forget you ever saw me and if anybody asks you, you kill those vampires by yourself."

I didn't even wait for an answer, I turned around and I shifted while I started running towards La Push. The thoughts of my pack mates filled my mind in seconds and I pushed the recent events to the back of my mind. I am the best hiding secrets around here, even with the mind-link, many years of practice allows me that.

"_Leah where are you?"_

"_Nice to see you too chief."_

"_Leah!"_

"_At the north border, what is going on?"_

"_Sam's pack found a group of vampires on the west area, how long will it take you to get here?"_

"_I'll be there before you, I can assure you that."_

He is smiling, I know it; two years as Jake's beta have taught me everything about him. I am really tired, but I can't let the guys know that, so I started running faster and I concentrated in my new mission, this is going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"Leah."<p>

A sweet calm voice woke me up from my dreams.

"Leaaaaah…"

What was I dreaming about? I can't remember.

"Leeeeeaaaaaa…!"

Dammit, is hard to concentrate with that voice.

"Leah!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you for ages! We have an emergency meeting!"

"Ah?"

I opened my eyes and I found Seth looking at me angrily.

"Emer… meet…who?"

"Jacob said we had to meet him and the guys at Sam's house immediately! Now dress up and let´s go!"

I dropped my head on the pillow again and I sighed heavily, I am so tired! I looked at the clock and I almost jumped of surprise, 6 am? I just slept two hours? What is wrong with these guys? We fought all night long with those freaky vampires and now they want to have a meeting? What could be so important? Ugh! This can't be happening.

A group of unknown vampires entered our territory last night, but we managed to kill them all even without the cubs help. What can I say? Looks like all that training we've been doing is finally showing some results.

"Is it really an emergency?" I asked Seth while I grabbed a pair of shorts.

"Yeah, apparently some guys from the Makah Clan came to talk to Sam about something really important, do you think they know about us? Leah? Are you listening to me?"

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, I totally forgot about it! I was going to tell Jacob about them after the fight, but I was so tired that I forgot to warn him, shit, he is going to really kill me this time.

"Hey, Leah, answer me," Seth said waving his right hand in front of me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I assured him while I started running downstairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

I opened the door, ran towards the woods, took my clothes off and soon I was running through the forest again in my wolf form towards Sam´s house. Seth is right behind me, but I can't wait him, I need to get there as fast as possible. If those Makah werewolves speak before I get there, my pack is going to get the wrong the idea.

_**Sam's point of view**_

"Excuse me?" I asked him again not believing my ears.

"Like I already said," they guy told me standing up from his seat. "You are the most stupid man on earth."

"Ok, that's it; get out of my house now!"

"Sam, I think…"

"Not now Jacob!" I told him trying not to get mad, which is kind of difficult with this guy making fun of me every five seconds.

After last night's events everyone thought our problems had finished, turns out we were wrong. A man I hadn't seen for years appeared in my front garden asking to have a word with me. His name is Liam Reed, he is 23 years like me, he is from the Makah reservation and he is my rival, or at least he used to be when we were kids. We used to compete about everything; sports, grades, cars… you got the idea, we hate each other. I seriously can't remember a moment when we weren't fighting. Every time there was some kind of competition between the reservations, Liam and I were involved.

When I walked out of my house I immediately knew something was wrong. It only took me a couple of seconds to realize there was a wild scent coming from him. Liam Reed was a werewolf and he wasn't alone, six other men had come with him. I was ready to fight but he assured me he just wanted to talk, so I told Emily to get to one of her friend's house and I called everyone for an emergency meeting.

Now I am in the living room of my house trying to put some sense on Liam's mind while Jacob tries to stop us from fighting.

"Drama queen." Liam whispered rolling his eyes.

"Leave!" I stood up to confront him but the only thing I got from him was a stupid smirk.

"You haven't change a bit," Liam said crossing his arms over his chest. "You are the same egocentric, selfish, idiot, pitiful excuse for a man. How could you do that to her?"

For the last half an hour I have been trying to explain him the definition of imprinting. The Makah reservation knows the same we know about werewolves and old legends, they have even fight again vampires too, but none of them has ever imprinted, they just thought it was another legend. Maybe using my own experience to explain the phenomenon wasn't a very good idea. He knows Leah since we were kids and Emily was from his reservation, they were classmates. Since the moment I explained him what happened between us, he hasn't stop insulting me. He always used to flirt around with Leah just to pissed me around, or he would create a stupid joke so that everyone could laugh at me, aren't we a little big for those things?

"I already told you, it wasn't my fault," I told him again. "You won't understand until you find your imprint."

"Yeah-ah-ah-no-no, I don't think so. If I had a girlfriend I would never leave her for her cousin, that's disgusting."

"Ok… why don't we continue this conversation over the phone?" Jacob suggested before I could say anything.

"Ha. I am sure Liam doesn't know how to use one, he doesn't even know how to count."

"Let me remind you who won the math contest in six grade." Liam said cockily.

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Everyone knows your girlfriend gave you all the answers!" I reminded him.

"You created that rumor!"

"So what?"

"I knew it!"

"Are you going to cry now? Poor baby Liam."

"Why the hell did they name you alpha?"

"I won the spot, how many men did you kill to get yours?"

"I am the best vampire hunter of the pack."

"Oh, really? Because from what I can remember, you weren't able to catch a little kitten."

"It was a bird! You can't catch something that flies away!"

"Look at you! You can't even talk to me without shaking!"

"You want to talk about control? Well at least I didn't destroy my girlfriend's face while shifting!"

Everything happened too fast after that. Jacob put himself between me and Liam and he tried to calm me down with words I wasn't even listening too. The door opened and people from the three packs entered running. The Makah pack grabbed their leader and got out the house as quickly as they could. On the meantime Paul and Jared grabbed me by the arms and pushed me towards the kitchen door.

"Come back you selfless coward!" I kept shouting at Liam a very large list of bad words that I am not going to repeat here, and I could still listen to him even if he was at the other side of the house.

"Chill out Sam! He is not even worth it!" Jared kept saying.

"I say we let him go." Paul suggested evilly and I chuckled. Paul knows Liam as much as I do; he used to fight against Liam's best friend.

"Well Emily wouldn't be happy if they destroy the house." Collin said.

My body froze. Just by thinking about Emily all the anger disappeared, I was able to think right again and I stopped shaking.

"You really hate that guy, don't you?" Brady asked and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"So, what do we do now?" One of the cubs asked me and I stood up to look at them.

Almost everyone was here; Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, the seven cubs, Jacob and Quil. We are thirteen against seven, they wouldn't have a chance if I decided to fight against the Makah clan, but I can't attack them without having a good reason, can I?

"We let them leave and from now on we make sure they don't get close to our territory."

"That's it?" Paul asked me disappointed.

"Ah…" Embry put a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" Jacob asked him.

"Leah is here."

I took a deep breath and I found her scent in the air. Shit. I got into the house again ignoring all the voices that were shouting at me. As quickly as I could I ran through my kitchen, the dining room and the living room. I opened the front door, I got out of the house and my body froze when I saw them together.

Leah was at the edge of the forest and Liam was walking towards her, the rest of his pack was far away looking confuse at their leader actions. Why is he getting so close to her? Why doesn't she move away? They are talking, but I can't hear what they are saying, they are too far away from me. Liam moved a lock of Leah's hair behind her ear and then his face started to get close to hers, too close. That's when my body started shaking violently and I lost control.

_**Liam's point of view**_

I couldn't believe it. There I was, walking out of Sam's house trying to control myself, when a sweet scent called my attention. An angel appeared from the middle of the forest and I recognized her immediately, Leah Clearwater. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, there is no way I couldn't recognize her.

I still can't believe what Sam did to her, he explained me everything, from the moment he discovered he was a werewolf to the almost war with the Volturi. I know Leah is a werewolf now, but she looks the same to me, why did Sam described her like a monster?

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked her to get her attention.

"Liam Reed?"

Our eyes locked and an amazing feeling involved me. It's like all the bad feelings of the world had disappeared. Every every sad memory, all the terrible moments, every minute of pain has been erased thanks to her presence. She is the most incredible person I have ever seen.

"Liam? Are you ok?" someone of my pack asked me.

"Never better."

I must look like a complete idiot; I mean I have been staring at her for a whole minute and I haven't say anything to her. Is this how imprinting feels? It's like if I just won the lottery, why am I so lucky? I can feel the pull towards her and she probably already noticed something because she hasn't moved a muscle either.

"You guys return to Neah Bay, I have to do something first." I didn't even look at my pack when I talked to them, I didn't want to take my sight away from her.

"Liam what are you…?"

I started walking towards her ignoring my pack mates and when I finally reached her I realized I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, long time no see." Yes, that's all my mouth was able to say, someone slapped me please.

"Is…is good to see you again." She answered with a shy smile.

"You look amazing." She is only wearing a short and a tight t-shirt, and from one moment to another I wished I could be the only one who could be able to see her dress like that.

"I didn't know you and the other guys were shape shifters too."

"We are the best hiding secrets." I said cockily and she showed me a tiny smile again, boy I would do anything to see her laugh.

"So, did Sam already explain everything to you?"

"Sam?"

Suddenly my perfect world was destroyed by a simple word. Sam, my eternal rival. He had destroyed her life, he made her feel miserable, he abandoned her and left her alone for years, how could he do that to her? I want to hurt him, I want to find him and make him suffer, I want to kill him for what he did to her…

"Is something wrong?" she asked me worried and I notice I wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Everything is perfect." I assured her taking her hands in mine.

When I look at her eyes again I realized something, how didn't I notice before? She is worried about me, she knows something is wrong with me, she isn't supposed to know that, we barely know each other, why are her eyes so full of love?

"Liam I…"

"I know," I said moving a lock of hair away from her face and putting it behind her ear. "A double imprint, who could have guessed that?"

She blushed and I smiled at her, I don't know how this happened but let me tell you something, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just can't take my eyes away from her; maybe because I am new at these, or maybe she is too beautiful for her own good, I could stay like this forever. Her eyes are hypnotizing, but what really has my attention now are her lips.

"Maybe this is a stupid question, but can I kiss you?" I asked her and she showed me a real smile.

"Yes, that is a really stupid question."

I trapped her waist in my arms and I leaned my head over hers reducing the space between us. My heart is going to get out of my chest any second and I can hear hers too, is like listening to music. I brushed my lips against hers and we both closed our eyes, that's when we heard a growl behind us.

* * *

><p>Like it? I know is a little bit long, but I am inspired tonight, so let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for the story. REVIEW!<p>

Ishii Sen Ling


	2. Chapter 2

Ready for chapter 2? I was amazed by the big group of people who has already read the first chapter; it gives me more energy to write! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

2

**Leah's point of view**

Everything happened too fast. One moment I was looking furiously at the three guys from the Makah reservation who had decided to come here even after I told them not to, and the next I was imprinting their Alpha.

When our eyes met I wasn't able to look away. He was looking at me with tender alluring eyes and I lost myself in their different shades of green. I wished he hug me tight with his strong arms and never let me go. I wanted to touch his messy, short, black hair and to be able to look at his mischievous smile forever.

What is going on with me? Why everything seems so fascinating all of a sudden? Did I…? He is my imprint? That's the only explanation, but I thought this wasn't possible for me. I think I've never have so many emotions at the same time in my whole life, the pull is so strong, is like if I could actually see it.

He hasn't said a word since we met, does he know? He is looking at me with devotion in his eyes, just the way I always wanted Sam to look at me. Oh my god, Sam. Is this the way he feels towards Emily? I don't know, and honestly the only thing I can concentrate on right now, are his lips.

"Liam I…"

"I know," he said moving a lock of hair away from my face and putting it behind my ear. "A double imprint, who could have guessed that?" Feeling his skin against mine sent an electrical chill down my mine and I blushed. "Maybe this is a stupid question, but can I kiss you?"

I smiled at him, that's probably my first real smile in years. "Yes, that is a really stupid question."

He trapped my waist in his arms and he leant his head over mine reducing the space between us. My heart is going to get out of my chest any second and I can hear his too. He brushed his lips against mine and we both closed our eyes, that's when we heard a growl behind us.

I opened my eyes and I turned around to see a giant, black wolf running full speed towards us; Sam. Why ancestors? Why did he have to interrupt my first happy moment in years? After all the things he has done to me! Don't I deserve to be happy too?

My first reaction was to protect Liam, he is more important than my own life now, so I stepped forward and looked directly into my ex's eyes. "Sam wait! Please I just…!"

"Stand back Leah!" Liam shouted while he pulled me behind him. "I'll take care of this."

"No, I…"

He didn't let me say another word, he just ran towards Sam and transformed before they crashed against each other. Now I feel like if I had a hole in my soul.

"Wait! Stop it! Liam! Sam!" I had almost reached them and was ready to transform when I felt someone grabbing me by the arm. "Embry! Seth! Let me go! I have to stop them, I…!"

"Don't even try it," Seth told me firmly. "Things are getting really ugly without you in the battle."

Embry was grabbing my left arm and Seth was on my right side, there is no possible way of escaping from them without breaking my arms. I turned to look at the battle again and I noticed there wasn't two wolves fighting against each other anymore, it was a battle between both reservations. Fourteen werewolves fighting at the same time, I've never seen something like this before.

My eyes looked desperately to find the wolf that I was interested in and when I found it I wasn't able to look away. I can't believe it, even in his wolf form he is beautiful; white fur, black nose and gorgeous green eyes. He is as huge as Sam, maybe is an alpha thing.

Many of the wolves tried to stop them, but it was useless, it was like trying to separate magnets from each other. Sam tripped with another wolf and Liam took advantage of it biting Sam's leg, who growled of pain. Then he used his claws against Liam's face to get rid of him, and they started struggling between pushes, hits and all kind of attacks. Things were totally out of control and when I saw Liam's white fur covered in red, I knew it was time for me to do something.

Seth and Embry got distracted for a second when Quil howled in pain after someone attacked him. I took advantage of it and I released myself from their arms before running full speed towards the big battle.

"Leah wait!"

I didn't listen to them; the only thing I could hear was Liam's deep breaths. He was on the floor with his eyes closed, his chest was moving so I knew he was still alive, but I needed to be with him. He was in one of the corners of the battle, so it wasn't difficult to reach him, when I did, I knelt beside him and I started looking for the wound that was making him bleed so much.

A growled behind me caught my attention and I turned around to see a giant, black wolf. I wanted to shift, I needed to do it right now to protect the love of my life, so I let the heat overwhelmed me and I waited for the transformation, the problem was, it never happened. From all the things that could go wrong right now, this was the worst, destiny must really hate me.

Sam started walking towards me, probably with the intention of getting me away from my imprint, when another wolf put himself between us.

"Jake." Never in my life I have been so happy to see him.

Jacob growled at Sam and they both stared at each other for a very long time. They are probably talking with the mind link alphas share; I'd really like to know what they are saying to each other.

Suddenly everyone remained still and the packs started walking in different directions. I turned around to look at Liam, two of his friends were helping him to stand up and he wasn't bleeding anymore. I still felt the urge to go where he was, but I was intercepted by my own alpha who started to push me with his giant wolf head towards Sam's house.

I want to see Liam, I need to know he is ok, but I know now is not the right moment, I need to explain everything to everyone first. I saw how Liam and his pack left from the porch of Sam's house, they started running when they reached the forest, they are probably returning to Neah Bay. How long will it take me to get there? Focus Leah! There are more important things now!

I entered the house and I collected seven pairs of shorts for the guys, I left them outside and I waited for them at the living room. Sam was the first one who walked in, and from the look of his face I can tell he is really mad at me this time.

"What on earth happened out there?" he asked angrily and I unconsciously stepped back, not because I am afraid of him, I am freaking Leah Clearwater, I am not afraid of anything, but Sam is shaking violently and we all know how dangerous werewolves can be.

"Sam let me…"

"Explain? You want to explain? From all the people in the world Leah, why him?" he raised his arm ready to punch me but I managed to bent down just in time. He hit the wall behind me and I ran towards the door thanking that the hole in the wall wasn't in my face.

"I don't know! It just happened!"

"It just happened? Is that your answer?"

"Stop it Sam!" Jacob shouted at him putting himself between me and Sam. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sam said turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Could someone explain me what is going on?" Quil asked confused while he and the rest of both packs entered the house.

"I…" they all turned to look at me expectantly. "I imprinted on Liam Reed, the alpha of the Makah reservation." Their faces were priceless; if I wasn't so upset I would have laughed at them.

"You imprinted?"

"Is that even possible?"

"How did this happen?"

"And," I said before everyone started talking. "He imprinted on me." After saying that everyone started to declare their personal opinions and comments. I wasn't listening, is not that I don't care, is just that I am still trying to understand what happened some moments ago.

"Well this fixes everything!" I heard Jared saying.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked him.

"Think about it, we were concerned about the Makah clan, but now we don't need to worry about them, they would never attack us, not while Leah lives here."

"And what if she leaves with him?"

"Did you saw the size of those wolves, they were enormous!"

"What are the Cullens going to do when they found out there are more werewolves?"

"You think they'll finally leave?"

"If they leave Jacob will probably leave with them."

"He is not going to abandon us!"

"We should talk with the council."

"Yeah right, because Sue is going to be thrill with the news 'Hi Sue, how is your day? Mine's fine thank you; hey by the way, your daughter just imprinted the enemy'. That is so not going to work."

"They are not the enemy!"

"Yes they are!"

I started to get dizzy with all the conversations and then I noticed Sam had left the house. What is wrong with him? I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't follow him," Jacob told me putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I need to speak with him."

"Not now Leah, he is very unstable."

"It has to be now." He let me go and I opened the back door to go outside.

He wasn't far away, I followed his scent and I stopped in front of him keeping a safe distance, just in case something goes wrong, which in my case is the most probable thing.

"Sam?"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Now you want to talk?" he asked me looking at me. "I've been trying to talk to you for years and now you think is the proper time to talk?"

"Stay quiet if you want but I need to tell you it wasn't my fault!"

"From all the people, why him?"

"I don't know! Ok? I don't have the main idea why this happened or why I imprinted him."

"He is my rival Leah; I hate him more than I hate vampires!"

"I know you do, but what can I do? You want me to ignore my feelings for him? To completely forget about him? I can't do that, you know how I feel, I can't control it!"

"Yes you can!"

"Oh really? Are you telling me that you can control your actual devotion for Emily? That you love her more than me because you decided to do it, not just because destiny ordered you to do it?"

"Stop it Leah, that's was different!"

"Not is not!"

"I fell for your cousin, not your worst enemy!"

"Which is even worse! We were like sisters Sam, and you knew it! You knew it and that didn't stop you from breaking my heart!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"Well now I can't help it! You think I like this whole situation? I hate imprinting, I always have! I hate the fact that I can't choose the love of my life, but now there is nothing I can do about it. I can't stop thinking about Liam and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yes I can."

"If you hurt him I'll be forced to hurt you too." I said not being able to control the tears that were escaping from my eyes.

"You can't be with him."

"Don't make me choose between my imprint and my reservation because you know who is going to win Sam."

"You don't even know him!"

"I know and these feelings are freaking me out, I am scared, I never wanted this to happen!" Did I just confess my true emotions to him? What are these feelings making to me?

"Lee-lee…"

"Don't call me like that."

"You'll always be important to me, you know that, right?" he said a little more calm and getting closer to me.

"Important?" I asked confused.

"Leah I chose to love you and you chose to love me, it's different from imprinting, you'll always have a place in my heart."

"What does it matter now Sam? We both love different people now."

"Leah you don't even know him, maybe there is still time, maybe there is a way to break your pull towards him."

"What?"

"I know I always said the imprinting bond was impossible to break, but who knows, maybe I just wasn't strong enough, but you can try, you can…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I try breaking it?"

"Leah it's obvious, you don't like him, you…"

"How do you know what I want Sam?"

"You are joking right? You don't want to love that guy."

"Well I do and you should better start getting used to it." I said angrily turning around ready to walk away.

"Leah wait."

"How can you be so hypocrite?" I asked him facing him again. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I would, believe me I would, but it's Liam we are talking about!"

"You know what? Forget it!" I said walking away from him. "For a single moment I thought you had really changed."

"Lee-lee come back."

"I told you not to call me like that ever again!"

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care?"

"Leah come back!"

"Stay away from me!"

That's the last thing I told him before I shifted and ran towards the forest. No path, no direction, I just followed my instinct to find the only person who is going to be glad to see me.

* * *

><p>Like it? It now it was a little short, but next chapter is almost ready, thank you very much for your reviews! Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!<p>

Ishii Sen Ling


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, they really help me to write faster, enjoy! Did you notice that I am updating daily? I'll keep it that way if I keep getting reviews =)

3

**Leah's point of view**

Stupid, arrogant, bastard, dumb, pretentious, egocentric, selfish, cocky, bossy, there aren't enough words to describe how stupid Sam is! There is only one person in the world that is going to understand how I feel, Rosalie. There are a lot of things that we have in common, but probably what got us together was the fact that we were both hurt by the man we once loved.

"Leah, I am glad to see you."

"Hi mind stalker, is Rosalie at home?" I asked keeping my distance from the porch of his house.

"She'll come in a moment."

"Ok, I'll wait here. Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"You know what's happening leech, don't make me go there to kick your…!"

I was interrupted by a loud hiss and all of a sudden Isabella Swan appeared in front of Edward.

"Oh look at that, Mr. Parasite needs protection." I said with a cute sarcastic tone. The truth is that watching them together made me think about Liam again, I wonder how we look together.

"He really has an effect on you." Edward commented and I growled at him.

"Enough you two." Rosalie said walking out of the house. "Follow me Lassie."

I would normally scream a good insult back at her, but right now I really don't care. I followed her to the garage where she was working on a new car and while she started to work I sat on a big table ready to give her the tools she needed.

"Carburetor problems again?" I asked her.

"Emmet raced against Jasper using my baby and now I have to fix it." She answered irritated. "So, why are you in such a mood? What did Paul say to you this time?"

"It has nothing to do with Paul." I said giving her a wrench.

"Sam," She wasn't asking, she knew it was him. "I thought you were over that giant fleabag."

"I am, but we just talked and things got…"

Rosalie stopped what she was doing and she appeared beside me with a serious expression. "What is wrong with you? You are acting all cautious and melancholic. What are you hiding from me?"

"I… I imprinted."

I looked away and she didn't say a thing. That's one of the things I like about her, she knows I am not much of talker, she respects my space, except for the fact that this time I came looking for her opinion so it would be nice to hear what she has to say.

"So?" I asked her.

"I am so happy for you!" she finally said with an honest smile.

"Thanks."

"You totally deserve this Leah, now everything is going to be different and you'll be able to be with someone that loves you back!" Ok, all of a sudden her cheery mood started to scare me. "Well tell me! Who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Liam Reed, he is from the Makah reservation, he is 23 years old, he has black, short, messy hair, this gorgeous green eyes and a very build body."

"Whoa you haven't lost time girl."

"Well, I know him since we were kids, he is Sam's rival, they used to argue about everything when we were younger."

"Sam's rival?"

"Oh, and he is also the alpha of the Makah pack of werewolves." I added.

"What?"

"It looks like we are not the only ones shape shifters in the world."

"You think?" She stood up and she turned around to look at me. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Well, we just met this morning again and we were talking when suddenly Sam appeared in his wolf form, Liam shifted too and all the packs started fighting over each other. Jacob was able to stop them and the Makah pack left. After that I went to speak with Sam and we started screaming at each other."

"He got angry because you were just talking to another guy?"

"Well, we were about to kiss…" I didn't even want to look at her; her expression was full of surprise and something else I couldn't distinguish.

"You don't lose time at all. There is something that I don't understand though, now that you imprinted, you two are finally going to be able to take different roads in life, isn't he happy for you?"

"No, he just kept telling me that I should break the imprint bond, not that it would have any effect, I mean, Liam imprinted on me too, so it probably wouldn't work anyways."

"He imprinted on you too?"

"Yeah."

"Leah don't you get what is happening here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, you are obviously too affected with all the things that had been happening, don't you get it? Sam is jealous!"

"But…"

"Weren't you jealous when he imprinted on Emily?"

"Of course I was, but now he has her and I have Liam, what does he have to be jealous of?"

"Look Leah I know you are over Sam, but it doesn't look that way."

"What are you talking about? I forgot about him years ago! I am still mad about what happened and I am still hurt because all of the things that happened between us, but I am not in love with him anymore! Especially not now that I have Liam."

"I know Leah, I believe you, but everyone else still thinks you have feelings for him, and probably Sam thinks that too. Now that I think about it, he probably still likes to have you around."

"What?"

"Come on Leah, guys like to have attention, especially if it comes from different ladies."

"Rosalie! I don't love him anymore!"

"But he thinks you do! He thinks he still is the one who occupies your heart and now that another guy appeared in your life he is not going to move away so easily, you know how Sam is, he is not going to let someone grab something that he thinks he owns."

"Well if that's what he thinks I am going to prove him wrong!"

"Now that's the attitude I was looking for!" Rosalie said smiling evilly. "Now get rid of that sad expression on your face, show me some pride and go to see Liam."

"Yeah I'll go to see… Liam? I thought I was supposed to talk to Sam."

"Come on girl! Forget about Sam already! Let him drown in his own worries and enjoy your moment of happiness. This is your moment for love Leah; don't let the past get in the way. Did I cry after the love of my life ridiculed me and killed me with his friends? No, I didn't, I took revenge and found a real man to love."

"Yeah, you are right, I shouldn't be worried about Sam, I should be out there looking for Liam, thanks Rosalie."

"Anytime you want lassie."

"Shut up psychopath blond."

"And you are back."

I ran out of the garage; I know what I have to do, but I still have to do one more stop before reaching my destination.

"Rosalie what have you done?" I heard Edward asking Rosalie in the distance.

"Cut it off, she deserves to be happy."

I knocked the door and I waited nervously for someone to answer.

"Leah sweetie!"

"Hey mum."

"Come in, I am so glad to see you! Such a nice surprise!"

I followed her inside and I tried to ignore the vampire scent, after all this years, Edward's scent is still around the house. I sat on one couch of the living room and I waited for my mum who walked with a plate full of food. It's been a couple of years since my mother moved to live with Charlie Swan and they have pictures of both families all around the place.

"Thanks mum I am starving! So, where is Charlie?"

"Well it's only 1 pm, he is still working."

"Right." I breathe deeply and I tried to find a way to explain her what was happening.

"I know why you are here hunny."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Seth called this morning and he explained me everything."

"That snitch! I am going to kill him and transformed him into a carpet!"

"Leah don't talk like that about your brother! Now eat, your food is getting cold." I filled my mouth with spaghetti just to please her and I planned my next move, which wasn't really necessary.

"I am happy for you Leah."

"Thanks mum, it means a lot to me."

"You look different you know? Now that you imprinted and that you became an imprint there is some kind of glow over you."

"Oh mum! You are not serious!"

"You have barely talked to him and he is already making you smile again." She was saying those things to get me mad, I know it! "I've always think he is a good guy, you know?"

"Liam?"

"Of course I am talking about Liam dear."

"Everyone else thinks… well, you know, he is from the Makah clan and…"

"So what? Is not like if you have imprinted on a vampire, right?"

"Thank goodness no! I wouldn't like to date a disco ball."

"I always thought he was an energetic and sympathetic boy, a little bit impulsive and self-centered, but well, no one is perfect. You can bring him here whenever you want, just be sure to call first."

"Bring him here?"

"Well I have to approve him before you start dating."

"Mum!"

"Is something else bothering you?" My mother suddenly asked, why does she have to be so intuitive?

"Sam." I answered after sighing heavily.

"He is taking it hard, isn't he?" My mum said seriously.

"He deserves it."

"Leah!"

"You know he does; now he knows how I felt all these years."

"He couldn't control it, just like you can't control it now. You need to stop fighting against each other, you need to talk to him and move one."

"Try to tell him that." I said angrily. "He won't listen and I am not interested in him anymore, why does everyone think I am?"

"Honey there is a part of him that will always be with you."

"I don't want him near me! I am out of here."

"Leah wait…"

"I just came to tell you what was going on, now you know it, my mission is over, goodbye mum."

"Leah!"

I walked out of the house before she could tell me something else and once I reached the forest I took off my cloth before I started running through the forest again. Is the only thing that helps me to keep calm; running, and the only thing I am pretty good at.

I left that my confuse thoughts dragged me wherever they wanted. I tried to concentrate on the forest and the ground under my paws, but it was useless, all my mind could think of was Liam and Sam. What am I supposed to do? Forgive him and move on or make him suffer? The comments of Rosalie and my mum are now mix on my mind and I can't get to any reasonable conclusions. I hate my life!

I ran for hours arguing with myself and retaliating with all the rocks and broken branches I could find. The sun was setting when I realized I have reached the north border, if I kept running I would probably found Neah Bay and the Makah clan.

I want to see Liam again, I need to hear his voice once more. The picture of him protecting me is replaying itself in my mind over and over again. Is it wrong to love him? Is he feeling the same I am? Maybe he is disgusted by me, I mean, I am a freak after all. Who would fall in love for a monster like me? If it wasn't for imprinting maybe I wouldn't have caught his attention at all. The idea of Liam disgusted by the simply thought of me hurt me and I began to walk again towards La Push territory, that's when destiny decided to intervene.

A giant, white wolf emerged from the trees and he was breathing heavily, it was obvious that he was running as fast as he could. I wonder what he was looking for. He stopped when he saw me and I was trapped by his gorgeous green eyes again. I could have stayed like that forever, but it was time for us to talk, so I walked towards the trees again and when I was far enough I shifted and put my cloth on. When I returned I found him in his human form, with just pair of shorts on.

"Nice to see you again Leah."

"Hey Liam."

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure." I really need to think in longer sentences.

We walked a while in silence and when I tried to say something he did too; I thought that only happened in cheesy movies.

"You first." I told him.

"Well I am not really sure what to say, all I know is I imprinted you."

"And I imprinted you."

"So… what now?"

"The definition of imprinting is that the imprint can choose the destiny of the imprinter, I can decide if I want you to be my brother, a friend…"

"A lover?" I nodded and looked away so he didn't see me blushing. "Leah look at me, there is no point in denying it, I care for you and you obviously care for me."

"I know but…"

"Don't worry I know is hard to resist my charms." He said cockily pointing at himself.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "You haven't changed a bit since we were kids."

"And who said I had changed?" I couldn't help but smile at him; if he was trying to light up my mood he was making a good job. "You are worried about something, so let's go straight to the point, whose butt do I have to kick?"

"No one's, I have seen enough fights for one day."

"Oh so that is why you are upset."

"Yeah, this whole thing is kind of complicated," I admitted. "Hey, how are your wounds?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Wounds?"

"I saw your fur covered in blood."

"Oh! It wasn't mine, it was Sam's, I didn't get a single wound." He said proudly.

"Really? And what about that scar in your arm?"

"I got into a fight with my beta a couple of hours ago; it'll heal in no time, nothing you have to worry about."

"I am not worried." I teased him

"Then why haven't you looked away from me since we met?"

"Oh shut up!" I said hitting his arm trying not to blush. "You are too cocky for your own good."

"Relax Leah! I am just trying to distract you." He said still laughing about his own joke.

"Is not funny." I said turning around pretending to be angry at him. Why am I acting like a child with him?

"I was worried about you," he suddenly commented me and I looked at him confused. "When I was lying on the floor you went to help me and Sam was right behind you. Why didn't you shift?"

"I tried," I said remembering what had happened. "But I couldn't, it takes anger to transform and my emotions were so unstable that I couldn't focus."

"Remind me to thank that brown furry friend of yours for saving you."

"Jacob? He is my alpha."

"Oh right, they already explained me all about the two packs."

"Did they tell you I am the beta?"

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked a little bit offended.

"Of course I do, this explains a lot of things actually."

"What things?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you've always been very impulsive and stubborn."

"Just in case you don't know, that's not something girls like to hear."

"But you are not any girl."

"Meaning?"

"I think we should get to know each other." Liam said while he stopped walking and he stood in front of me.

"And since it was your idea, I think you should start."

"Very well then, what do you want to know about me?"

"Mmm, I don't know, is there something I should know about you?"

"Actually there is something, I never leave something without finishing it."

In less than three seconds he imprisoned my waist with his arms, leaned towards me and trapped my lips with his, not that I complained. I instantly returned the kiss and let myself get carried away by the moment. Feeling his warm lips against mine is one of the best sensations ever and his scent is driving me crazy. If only he knew the things he is doing to me. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We separated from each other just for the need of air and he rested his forehead over mine while he stroked my cheek gently with his right hand. There was only one thing I could say after that.

"Good to know."

We stayed together till it got dark. We spent the time figuring out each other and I must say my imprint is a very talented man, a little bit cocky and arrogant sometimes, but very caring and gentle too. I was a little bit nervous at the beginning, I admit it, but he made me feel so good around him that eventually I didn't care of putting a mask on, I showed him who I was and he loved it. I can't even describe how happy he made me feel.

He wanted to walk me home, like a proper gentleman, or in this case, run me home, but I told him that under the circumstances it was better if I returned alone. It was hard to convince him, but he finally acceded and before I knew it I was in front of my house again. What I wasn't expecting, was to find an intruder in my porch.

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked him walking towards him.

"Isn't it a bit too late to be running alone in the forest?" He asked me standing up and walking towards me.

"You are not my father or my alpha, so stop bothering me."

He wrinkled his nose and I knew I was in trouble. "You were with him?" he asked me shocked.

"Sam don't start again, please!" I refuse to let him ruin my moment of happiness!

"Here I was, all worried about you, trying to figure out where were you, and you were with him?"

"If you have nothing else to say then get out!"

"Did he tell you the truth?"

"What?"

"Leah did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You are telling me that you spent hours with him and he didn't tell you?"

"Spit it out Sam!"

"He is engage Leah! He is getting married in two days!"

* * *

><p>Chan! Chan! I know, I am really cruel by finishing the chapter like this, but if you like it and you want more PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and it happens to be my birthday, so make me happy and press the little button down there!<p>

Ishii Sen Ling


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your incredible reviews and for Reading the story! More than 50 people are following it, I am so happy! If you think I deserve it please review! Ready to know what happened? Enjoy!

4

**Leah's point of view**

"He is engage Leah! He is getting married in two days!"

My heart stopped beating and time lost significance for me. All I could feel were my fists against my legs while I tried to stay still.

"That's not true." I finally said looking at the floor.

"I am sorry Leah, but it is. I talked to Emily about what happened and she called her family in Neah Bay to get some information about Liam, that's when they told her."

"It can't be true." I whispered to myself.

Liam was like a ray of light in the middle of my nightmare and now all I can feel when I think about him is an intense emotional pain. It feels like my soul has been ripped apart, this is even worse than the moment Sam told me he was leaving me for Emily, I can't believe the love of my life, the man that destiny chose for me is in love with another woman! I should have known, it was too good to be true. I should have realized that a man like him had already someone in his life, I am such an idiot!

"Leah, please say something." Sam said after what it felt like hours of silence.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him raising my head.

"This is your opportunity Leah, there is still one way to stop your suffering, you have to try to break the imprint bond."

Tears began to fall of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I promised myself I was never going to let Sam see me crying again, but I can't help it, I don't know what to do.

"Leah…"

"Shut up Sam, please… just shut up."

"I can…"

"You can't do anything! Don't you see that every time you open your mouth I end up like this?" We heard a thunder and it soon started to rain, but we didn't move.

"Leah is not my fault that…"

"I don't care! I don't want to know whose fault is! I just want to be happy like everyone else, but every time, every time I have the chance to reach my goal you appear and ruin it!"

"You needed to know, you were going to discover it sooner or later!"

"Is the middle of the night Sam, couldn't you at least wait till morning? Couldn't you let me sleep in peace?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am over you Sam, don't you get it? Why can't you let me live in peace? Why can't you let me go?"

"I am not going to let you go with that bastard!"

"I hate you Sam Uley, I hate you! You ruined my life!"

You could say being angry is my natural state, so shifting is not really difficult for me, but tonight I wasn't angry, I was furious, outraged, irritated and broken. My savage side took over me and I forgot what I was doing. All I can remember is that I jumped over Sam in my wolf form and there was only one thing I could think of: _kill._

We roll over the mud trying to hurt each other. I've never fought so fiercely in my life, but it wasn't enough, Sam was too powerful and big for me to defeat him, and suddenly my dream became impossible.

"_Leah stop it!"_

"_Man there is blood everywhere!"_

"_Stop it sis you are hurting yourself!"_

"_Nobody messes with our girl, this is war!"_

"_You guys take her out of here I'll get rid of Sam!"_

"_Leah try to control yourself!"_

I could hear my pack mates' voices inside my head, but I didn't stop. He has hurt me so much over the years, he deserves it, he deserves this and more! I was getting weak and the fact that Sam wasn't fighting, just protecting himself was making me lose my mind.

I didn't have a chance against Quil, Embry and Seth, so I finally let them pushed me away from my prey and I watched him and Jacob disappeared in the woods.

"_What were you thinking?" Seth couldn't stop screaming at me._

"_You really kicked his ass." At least Quil thinks it's funny._

"_We should call Dr. Cullen; her wounds don't look very good." Embry; always worried about me._

My energies finally abandoned me and I returned to my human form. The guys looked towards the woods giving me privacy and I ran to the house ready to lock myself in my room. I put a blue dress on and I didn't have a chance to look at the mirror when the boys started knocking my door.

"Leah open up!" Seth ordered.

"We just want to help you." Embry said.

"Just stay away from me, I am fine!"

"We have a miniature replica of Sam, want to punch him?" Quil offered and a smack was heard through the door. "Why did you hit me?"

"Just shut up!" Seth asked him. "Leah Dr. Cullen is on his way here, if you don't open the door to the count of three we are going to knock your door down, 1…!"

My door blew into a million pieces and Jacob entered my room with the other three following him. "What?" he asked when he saw Seth surprised expression. "You were going to do it eventually."

He looked at me and I felt the urge to hug him, so I lifted my arms and he embraced me tightly. I know is not something I would normally do, but I really need someone I can count on now and Jake is my best friend, I am sure he will never betray me, at least I hope so.

"Don't worry she wolf, he is never going to get close to you again."

**Jacob's point of view**

I looked around me and wondered how the hell did I let this happen? Once I pushed Sam away from the Clearwater's house, we shifted and he explained me what happened. I wanted to break his face, but Leah had really done a nice job with him already, so I let him go and I returned to the house.

We are all in the living room now; Leah is sitting on the couch and Dr. Fang is checking her wounds; according to him is nothing serious and she'll be ok in no time. She hasn't said a word since her fight with Sam, not that I really expected her to share her feelings with us, but I would really like to know what's on her mind, maybe Rosalie will be able to talk with her. She came to see how Leah was doing and has been threating to cut Sam's throat for the last half an hour. Is a good thing she brought Jasper with her, he is helping Leah to control her emotions.

"I still can't believe you let him go away Fido." Rosalie commented.

"He could hardly walk if that comforts you blondie."

"Not thanks to you mutt!"

"Can't you do something with her emotions?" I asked irritated to Jasper while I pointed at Rosalie.

"Don't even try." She threatened her brother.

"Ice-cold Barbie."

"Moronic dog."

"Sleepless beauty."

"Mongrel."

"Stop it you two." We all centered our attention in Leah; that are her first words in hours.

"This is the last one Leah." Dr. Fang told her while he finished bandaging her arm.

"Leah is there anything we can do for you?" Rosalie asked her trying to sound gentle.

Leah made a negative sign with her head and she locked her sight on the floor. "Thanks for being here." She whispered.

"I say we all go to Neah Bay and punch that guy until he gives us a good explanation!" I proposed and they all looked at me like if I were crazy, except Quil.

"Yeah man, I totally agree."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jacob." Dr. Cullen commented. "Four furious wolves in the middle of the night are going to make them think they are under attack and we don't really need more injure people."

"Besides we are only four and there are at least seven of them, as far as we know there could be more of them." Embry said.

"But we are not going to fight, just torture him for an explanation." Seth said.

"I think that's the same kid." Quil told him.

"I can't believe that moron is going to get married, all the men are the same!" Rosalie exclaimed walking angrily from one side of the room to the other in seconds.

"Well Emmet is going to love this when he hears it." I told her and she hissed irritated.

"After we get rid of the other alpha puppy I am going to transformed you into an enormous leather coat." She threatened me.

"Please don't hurt him." Leah asked with tears in her eyes.

"You are not referring to Liam, right?" Rosalie asked not believing her ears. Leah looked away without answering. "Leah! You can't be worried about him; he kept an important secret from you!"

"Rosalie it's enough." Dr. Cullen said standing up. "Leah needs to rest and it's already 3 am. It's better if we let her sleep and return here tomorrow. I'll be back here after lunch to see how you are doing Leah, thanks for letting me help you."

"Thanks." She whispered back and Seth sat beside her hugging her tightly.

"Did she just thank a vampire?" Quil asked in a very low tone.

"Imprint messed her up." Embry said and I nodded.

"I really hate the smell of wet dog here, but I can stay if you want." Jasper said while the others walked to the front door.

"I'll be fine." Leah assured him.

"Thanks again." I told the three of them before they left.

"Take care girl." Rosalie told her before closing the door behind her.

"We should leave too." Embry proposed and I nodded.

"We'll be back in the morning." I assured them and Seth nodded.

"See you tomorrow she-wolf."

"I know you already know this, but we really care about you." Embry said.

**Sam's point of view**

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked me for the twentieth time.

"No sweetheart."

We are in the kitchen with Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim, who came to talked about what happened. Emily is cleaning my wounds and she is trying to do her best, but the truth is that every time she touches me, pain overloads me.

"I still can't believe she did this to you." My imprint kept repeating. "You were only trying to help."

"Trying to help?" Rachel asked angrily. "He broke that girl's heart!"

"Whose side are you?" Emily asked her looking at her angrily.

"Oh, so now we have to pick up sides?" Jacob's sister asked outraged.

"Rachel." Paul said giving her a meaningful look.

"Leah is a strong girl, I am sure she will be able to solve this by her own." Kim commented.

"But we can't stay here while she is out there committing the worst mistake of her life!" I exclaimed and I saw Jared closing his fists.

"Ok, now you are exaggerating Sam," Rachel said. "Is not as if she had fallen for a vampire."

"He is worse than a vampire." I assured her.

"We are talking about Sam's rival; she hated him all her life." Emily commented.

"No she didn't," Jared said. "I still remember all the times we competed against the Makah reservation. Leah was always supporting Sam, but she didn't hate Liam."

"Yeah, but I don't think he is the right guy for her." I said. Dammit, I don't even know if there is someone right for her.

"So what? Jacob and Billy didn't like me at first, but I proved them wrong," Paul said. "They don't hate me anymore, right?" he asked insecure and Jared rolled his eyes.

"Of course not darling." Rachel assured him. Poor guy, if he only knew.

"I think Leah is old enough to take care of herself." Jared said.

"You want us to abandon her?" I asked him perplex.

"Sam Leah is like a little sister for all of us, we are never going to abandon her, but we can't spy her or act as intruders in everything that happens to her." Rachel told me.

"Yeah, what she said." Paul said surrounding his imprint's shoulder with his right hand.

"She doesn't even deserve our help anymore." Emily commented bandaging my arm. "We've tried everything to make her feel more comfortable around us and we haven't heard a single 'thank you' from her."

"Emily! How can you say that!" Kim asked her.

"I've apologize with her for years but she still acts as a stubborn, spoiled girl, what am I supposed to do? I am human, I have my limits too!"

"Did is not about you, is about her!" Rachel said losing her patience.

"Easy Rach." I told her.

"Back off Sam." Paul said.

"Cant' you see that she is probably feeling how you used to feel?" Rachel asked Emily.

"What are you talking about?" My imprint asked her.

"Leah just found her imprint is in love with someone else, we all know who he is going to choose, you think she likes the idea of ruining another woman's life? You used to feel that way, remember? You ruined Leah's life and know she is feeling the same about other woman, shouldn't you be supporting her?"

"Not after what she did to Sam!"

"Of forget it! Talking to you is like talking to a wall, let's get out of here!" Rachel grabbed her things and walked towards the front door.

"Paul?"

"Sorry man, but you totally screwed it up this time, see you at the bonfire."

"We should leave too." Jared said standing up.

"Oh come on!" I can't believe this.

"You can't have both of them." Kim told me before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and looked at Emily who was finishing her work. She didn't dare to look at me; she just picked up her things and started preparing dinner. I know she is upset, I can see it in her eyes, and confronting her is just going to end up in a big fight, but I can't stand seeing her like that.

"Em…"

"I just don't know what they expect me to do!" she exclaimed turning around to look at me. "I've done everything I can to help her and now… ah! I can't stand that she makes me look like the bad girl."

"Is not your fault honey, if anyone of us should be blaming himself that's me." I admitted walking towards her to hug her.

"What sick plan are you playing Sam?" she asked me with a sad tone. "You don't… you don't love her anymore, do you?"

"You are the only love in my life Emily, that's never going to change, you know that." I assured her.

Deep inside of me I know that's a lie. I chose Leah years ago, imprint forced me to love Emily and now there's nothing I can do about it. I tried, I swear I tried to break the imprint bond, but it was useless, it's impossible. I deeply fall for Emily over the years but I never forgave myself for hurting Leah. That's why I have been trying to help her, although all I managed to do was to complicate things even more.

I always knew that she was going to find someone to love, I've been preparing myself for the moment for years, but never in my whole life I thought she was going to fall for Liam. From all the men in the world, why the hell did she have to choose him?

"Let her go Sam." Emily whispered to me and I looked at her confuse. "I know you don't love her anymore, but you have to let her live her life, she can't stay alone forever."

"But Liam…"

"He is not what you wanted for her, so what? Who knows maybe this is a good thing. You said Liam is the Makah alpha, if she falls for him she'll eventually move to Neah Bay, she'll be able to start a new life and she'll leave us alone."

"You want to keep Leah out of our lives?"

"I know it sounds horrible, but we can't live this way forever, we can't even get married because that would probably destroy her! I can't keep living like this Sam, if she doesn't leave then we will."

She trapped my eyes with hers and I nodded lightly, there is nothing I can deny to my imprint, even if I want to.

* * *

><p>Uh! Tense moment. Liam is finally talking to Leah next chapter, but I am not sure what they should say to each other, so if you've liked the story so far send me a review and tell me what you think!<p>

REVIEW!

Ishii Sen Ling


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! We reached the 50 reviews! I am so happy, thank you so much guys! Loved all your reviews, hope you like the chapter!

5

**Leah's point of view**

Sadness, sorrow, dejection, pain, misery, melancholy, insecurity, forlornness, bleakness… I have been in my bed naming my feels for hours. I tried to sleep, but once my body had rested enough it was useless to reach dreamland again. This is not me, I am not the type of girl who surrenders or that cries all night because her boyfriend dumped her, but I can't help feeling the way I feel.

I've always hate imprinting, it messes everyone's minds and now destiny decided to play with me. I thought imprinting was a rare phenomenon, turns out all our theories were wrong. I must have been a very terrible person in my other life; why else these things happen to me?

"Leah?" Seth called me knocking my door. "I brought you some breakfast."

I would normally shout or throw something at him, but right now I feel like if a bulldozer had ran over me, I don't even have the strength to talk. Seth waited for a moment and then he went downstairs, he probably thinks I am still asleep. He talked to someone over the phone but I couldn't listen what he was saying, not that I was trying either.

"Leah?" Ok, this kid has a lot of spare time. "Is my turn to patrol, but I can stay if you want. Leah? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Seth, leave."

"Ok, just don't go anywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"I can barely move genius."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, bye."

I heard him going downstairs and then the noise of the door being slammed. I have to remember him to be more careful with things afterwards. I sighed and started counting the little defects of the ceiling again. What am I going to do now?

An hour after Seth left I heard the sound of a truck near my house, which was really weird; everyone who comes to visit just walks here, except mum, but she always calls before coming. Oh no, please destiny don't tell me it's him!

My wounds are not completely healed yet and it causes me a lot of pain to walk, but right now I have more important things to take care of. So I pushed my mattress aside, stood up and tried to reach the door with the less number of moves possible. I unlocked the door, opened it and I found the worse obstacle that I could possibly found, stairs.

This just can't be happening to me. Ok, I have two options; one, go downstairs no matter how painful it is and try to escape, or two, returned to my room, opened my window, climb to the roof and stayed there wishing that he doesn't find me.

The sound of the truck stopped right in front of my house and I stopped breathing. This is ridiculous, it probably isn't him.

"Leah?" a man voice called knocking the door.

Liam. I recognized his voice immediately and soon his scent reached me making my hold by body shivered. Now option one looks really appealing, but can I talk to a man who lied to me? Well, technically he didn't lie, he just hid the truth. Ah! I am wasting my time!

"Leah! I know you are in there and I know what Sam told you, we need to speak!"

I heard him running around the house; I really hope he doesn't find the open window of the kitchen. Next thing I heard were footsteps in the corridor, looks like he found it.

"There you are." He said relieved from the bottom of the stairs, then his expression changed to a worried one. "Leah what happened to you?"

"Stay away from me." I spoke so low that I even felt ashamed of myself, what has he done with me?

"Leah who did this to you?" he asked concerned and angry at the same time running upstairs.

"Stay back!"

He didn't listen to me; he walked towards me and examined my arms' wounds carefully. This is embarrassing, I am still wearing the same blue dress I put myself last night and I must look terrible.

"Leah what happened?"

"Why do you even care?"

"What? You are my imprint, of course I care!"

"Does that word mean anything to you?"

"Ok, I know what this is about, but before we talk we have to find a comfortable place for you."

"I am fine here." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stubborn woman." He whispered to himself before taking me in his arms to carry me bride stile downstairs to the living room.

"You are hurting me!" I said exaggerating a little bit. What? He deserves it!

"Well you asked for it." He said losing his patience before putting me delicately over the couch. "There, anything else you need?"

"I don't want anything from you."

"What about the truth?" he offered seriously sitting over the table in front of me.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about it?" I asked him angrily.

"I know I should have said something yesterday, but everything happened very quickly, one moment I was alone and then all of a sudden you became my whole world. I was planning to tell you everything when we met yesterday but you distracted me."

"I distracted you?" I asked him shocked. "What kind of stupid excuse is that? Now is my fault?"

"No! You are getting it all wrong! Look, we were getting to know each other, everything was perfect and I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"What are you talking about? Of course is something that you should have mention. 'Hi I am Liam, I am 23 years old, I am from the Makah reservation, I am engage and I am getting married in two days'!"

"Was getting married in two days." He corrected me.

"What?"

"I know I should have mentioned it before ok? I was a coward and I know it, but after imprinting you yesterday I returned to Neah Bay and I cancelled everything, hours later I was patrolling and I felt your scent near our territory, that's when I met you for the second time. I didn't say anything because there wasn't anything to say, I wasn't engage when I told you that I cared for you."

"You cancelled everything?" I asked surprise.

"I was planning to tell you, but I thought that after so many things in one day, I could wait for a couple of days, but I was wrong, news travel faster than I expected."

"So… you are not engage anymore?"

"No!"

"Why did you do that?" I asked him confused.

"What? Leah I thought I've told you, I care for you! Since the moment we met I can't stop thinking about you!"

"But what about your fiancée? What about your family? What do they think about this?"

"Who cares? As long as I have you…"

"I care Liam! You can't abandon everything for me!"

"I just did it!"

"You were not supposed to! Oh my god, I destroyed that girl's life!" I said beginning to cry again.

"You are… you are worried about my fiancée?" he asked surprised.

"Liam you know what happened between Sam and I, I know how that girl must feel right now, nobody should feel that way ever."

"Oh Leah." He whispered with a sweet smile. "How did I end up with an angel like you?"

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked angrily and he just laughed. "This is exactly why I hate imprinting! You don't really love me; you are being force to love me. Who you really love is that girl you left behind, you chose her to be your wife, you should… you should return with her…"

"Leah you don't get it…"

"Yes I do! Look at Jared! He didn't like Kim before transforming into a giant wolf and then BAM he fell for her in mili seconds. That's not natural!"

"You don't understand Leah, this was an arranged marriage."

"You are making that up just to make me feel better!"

"No I am not," he assured me. "My family has known Lisa's family for decades, they are both very important families in Neah Bay and as the older brother of my family I was supposed to found a wife after turning 21. I never found someone special so when I turned 23 some months ago my father decided the whole family was going to decide for me. I wanted to run away but I wasn't going to leave my pack and my responsibilities as an alpha, so I let them arrange the marriage and then I met you."

"I… I didn't know that." I said blushing. I am so stupid! I should have investigated more before jumping into conclusions. I am such an idiot! "So no more Lisa?"

"I've never like her more than a friend and I should probably avoid her house for the next century, her family is ready to cut off my head for rejecting their precious daughter."

"Is there… is there anything else I need to know?" I asked worried about his answer.

"I have a cousin name Todd that makes really good pancakes, but that isn't very important, is it?" I hit him with a cushion and he smiled at me. "I was kidding!"

"I am glad this is over," I admitted. "I thought I was going to turn into an emotional black hole."

"Remind me to thank your little brother; he was the one who called me."

"Seth?" So Liam was the one who he had called earlier. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"He just said that Sam had talked to you and that you knew I was getting married, then I hung up and drove as fast as I could towards here. I didn't want to meet any wolves in the way, so shifting wasn't an option. Now you have to tell me how did you get these injuries."

"You are not going to like it."

"Leah."

"Ok, ok," Boy this was going to be tough. "When I arrived home last night I found Sam in the porch of the house, he told me about you getting married and let's just say I completely lost it."

"You attacked him?" he asked surprise.

"I was so furious at him! Every time something good happens to me he ruins it. So I shifted, attacked him and made a failed attempt to kill him."

"Wait, wait, wait, you attacked him because you hated him or because you were jealous?"

"Because I hate him," I answered after thinking about it. "If this was the old me I would have ran towards Neah Bay to kill you, but…"

"But?"

"Everyone kept saying that I shouldn't even talk to you, but the truth is that I didn't care, I forgave you the moment Sam told me what you were doing. I think imprinting has really messed up my mind. The image of you being with another woman was driving me insane, but then I started thinking that if you were happy with other girl then I could live with that. Your happiness is what I really care of, so… I don't know."

"Oh I think you know." He said sitting beside me and putting his right arm around my shoulder. "You are feeling just the way I feel about you."

"Is that so?"

"Oh I am sure of it." He said taking my chin with his left hand. I lost myself in his gorgeous green eyes and I noticed he was leaning towards me. "I love you Leah."

"I love you too."

He captured my lips with his and I answered instinctively. It was a sweet kiss at first but it became more passionate later. It didn't last as long as I wish it would; because of my injuries, I wasn't allow to move much and I cursed them inside my head.

"I should really kill that guy." Liam commented.

"I don't want to speak about Sam." I said curling beside him and putting my head over his shoulder while he trapped me with his arms and leant his head over mine.

"Your wishes are orders for me."

"Seriously Liam, we should forget about this whole thing and start again."

"Can we at least keep the kisses as good memories or passionate flashbacks?"

"Ok, you can keep that as a good memory." I surrendered. "Now let's start again. Hi, my name is Leah Clearwater."

"Hey, I'm Liam Reed. Do you like water?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because now you like at least 70% of me."

"Liam!" I couldn't help but laugh and he joined me. "Please don't tell me that you say that to every girl you meet."

"Your laugh is adorable, has anyone told you that?"

"You are not taking this seriously."

"Oh, forgive me for not being able to pretend that I don't know you."

"Ok, you are right, this is pointless." I admitted closing my eyes.

"You need to rest, want me to take you to your room."

"No, I am ok here."

"Sleep all you want beautiful, I am not going anywhere."

Curious, Sam told me the same thing years ago, and it turned out to be a lie, but I am not going to ruin the moment, I need to forget about him, there is no point in bringing bad memories to the surface.

**Liam's point of view**

Having Leah in my arms is the best feeling ever. She is perfect in every possible way; she is beautiful, she has these gorgeous brown eyes, the scent of her hair drives me crazy, her head fits perfectly on my shoulder and she has marvelous lips. I am the luckiest guy in the world, I am sure of it.

I wasn't planning to fall asleep, but I was pretty tired, so after Leah fell asleep I relaxed and closed my eyes. A bitter scent woke me up some hours after. Is this even possible?

"Leah, Leah wake up." I said shaking her a little bit.

"What is it?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"There are vampires around the house."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! I just love ending chapters like this, did you like it? There are still a couple of chapters before we reach the end of the story, please tell me what you think!<p>

REVIEW!

Ishii Sen Ling


	6. Chapter 6

I am really sorry it took me so long to update, I had some trouble at home. I love you so much guys! Thank you for all your reviews! As promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

6

**Liam's point of view**

"There are vampires around the house." I said standing up and concentrating on the amount of different scents. "I think there are just two of them."

"What? Oh no, I totally forgot, Liam wait!"

"Stay here, I am not going to let them hurt you."

"No, no, you don't understand they are here to help me!"

I wasn't listening a word she was saying, I was so mad, they must be really stupid to try something with me here, they are dead, I can assure you that. This is weird; I am not the overprotective type of guy, what's happening to me? Well, Leah is the most important thing to me in the world, she deserves to be protected, if anyone gets close to her I am going to kill him.

The vampires stopped walking towards the house, they probably already realized I was here, good, there is nothing better than a prey with fear. Suddenly their scent started to disappear, oh no, they are not getting away from me!

"Liam stop!"

Leah jumped over me and embraced me tightly, that's when I realized I was shaking violently. Her touch made me calm down immediately and I took a deep breath.

"You are so impulsive!" she told me. "They are part of the Cullen coven, Sam spoke to you about them, right?"

"Yeah he did, but… I thought they weren't supposed to be in your territory."

"They can cross the line in certain occasions; Dr. Cullen is taking care of my injuries."

"Oh." That's all I could say; I was confused and a little bit embarrassed, how did I lose control so easily?

Leah opened the front door and called the Cullens who appeared again in a couple of seconds.

"We are sorry to interrupt Leah, we thought you were alone". A man said.

"It's ok, I should have warned you, Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, this is Liam, my imprint. Liam this are the Cullens."

I made a sign with my head to show some respect, but the truth is that I don't trust them. Looks like blondie is thinking the same about me, because she is looking at me with a very disgusted face.

"We can come back later if you want." Dr. Cullen offered.

"No, it's ok, please come in."

Ok, I don't like that Leah acts so gently with this guys, I mean, they are vampires, they are our enemies. I still remember everything that Sam told me about them and I understand it, but they can't expect me to trust them.

"What are you looking at mutt?" the girl asked me and I instinctively growled at her.

"Liam why don't you wait for me upstairs?" Leah suggested.

"And leave you alone with two freaking vampires? No way." Has she lost her mind?

"Then try to behave." She asked me while she sat on the couch.

"I'll be quick." Dr. Cullen promised getting closer to Leah; if looks could kill he would be 100 miles underground.

"Couldn't you at least imprint on someone with more guts?" the blonde asked Leah.

"Rosalie I'll explain everything later." Leah told her.

"Like if I didn't know what you are going to tell me. It was all a confusion, we love each other, blah, blah, blah…"

Leah rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her. "So? How bad is it?" she asked to the male vampire.

"Better than I expected." The vampire said smiling to her. "In a couple of hours your wounds will be 100% healed, let me just change the bandages before we leave, it'll just take me a couple of minutes."

"Actually Carlisle, I was thinking… maybe we could go with you."

"What?" the blonde and I asked at the same time.

"I don't want another puppy running around my house!" the blonde yelled irritated.

"And there is no way I am going to these leeches' nest!" I commented. "No offense Doc. I appreciate what you are doing for Leah, but I don't trust vampires."

"Liam!"

"Is ok Leah, I understand your imprint's concerns, which is why I am going to invite him personally to come to our home."

"What?" I asked again.

"As the alpha of the Makah pack, I'll be delighted if you come to share a few hours with my family." Dr. Cullen said. "I think is time for you to learn that not all the vampires are the same Mr. Reed."

For the first time I looked at his eyes and I didn't find the red color I was looking for, they were amber. Vegetarian vampires, that's how Sam had called them, do they really exist or this is some kind of trick to kill me?

"Just what I thought, he is a coward." Blondie said and I had the sudden impulse to punch her, instead, I looked at Leah again and she smiled at me.

"I'll go, but Leah stays here." I said.

"You have to be kidding me, it was my idea!" Leah told me angrily. "Stay if you want, I am leaving with them."

Dr. Cullen hadn't finished his work, but that didn't stop her, she stood up, walked towards the front door and left.

"You are welcome in my house whenever you want, excuse me." Dr. Cullen said before leaving.

"You are too overprotective, arrogant and my instinct tells me that you have an enormous ego, you remind me of someone, actually I think you know him, his name is Sam." Rosalie smiled mischievously and left.

From all the insults that people and supernatural creatures had called me, that was the worst. My blood started boiling and my body started shaking violently. I ran outside and when I noticed there was no one around I took a deep breath and started following Leah's scent. I found her a few miles away, but she was alone.

"I knew you were going to come." She said.

"I just want to kill that blonde friend of yours, then I'll leave." I assured her.

"I never thought I was going to say this, but they are my friends Liam, you are just going to have to accept that. They aren't that bad when you get to know them."

"Oh really? Then tell me why did these friends of yours leave you alone in the middle of the forest?"

"Well my wounds haven't healed yet, so it's dangerous for me to transform, I told them to left me here because I knew you were going to come and now they can prepare everything for us."

"You mean now they can prepare the perfect trap for us."

"Do you really think that I would take you there if I thought that was a dangerous place to go? Liam I love you, I just want you to meet the people I live with. Please?"

"Ok, ok, but stop putting that expression on your face." I gave up and she hugged me tightly. "If we survive I better get a good reward for this."

"You'll have one I promised." Leah said leaving a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll go for the truck."

"I don't think that's a good idea, many people of the reservation would see us and I don't want more problems with the other pack."

"You can't run in your human form." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, but you can."

A few minutes later I found myself running through the forest in my human form carrying Leah in my arms. I can't run as fast as I would like to, but who cares? I have the love of my life with me and if I could decide I would choose to stay like this forever.

"Are you tired?" she suddenly asked and I laughed.

"I don't know the definition of that word love, but you better start thinking of my reward."

It only took us a few minutes to reach a huge white house and a bitter scent suddenly hit me.

"They smell kind of different." I commented leaving Leah gently on the floor.

"That's because their diet is different."

"So they never…"

"Never." She assured me while she started to walk towards the house and I followed her.

The front door opened all of a sudden when we reached the porch of the house and two native guys appeared.

"Leah!" the smaller one screamed and hugged my imprint.

"Don't even touch me! You little annoying rat! How could you do this to me?" Leah started saying trying to get rid of the guy, but he didn't care.

"Seth?" I asked him and he nodded while we shook hands. "I think I owe you one."

"Nice meeting you Liam, see Leah? He is grateful for my noble actions; you should show me some gratitude too."

"The only thing that I am going to show you are my fists, so stop messing around with my life!"

"Drama queen," Seth murmured to himself. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He whispered to me.

"Seth! When I'll get you I am going to…!"

"Take it easy Leah!" Jacob said walking toward us. "Glad to see you are ok, more than ok." He corrected himself looking at me. "So?"

"I am not going to explain you anything." Leah said blushing a little bit.

"Don't worry, you can tell us your love story tomorrow night at the bonfire."

"What?"

"You are invited too of course," Jacob told me. "You are practically part of the family and after your little encounter with Sam last night, I don't really think he'll try anything again."

"We'll be there." I said before Leah could say anything.

"Hey!"

"Good." Jacob pointed at the house. "Ready to meet the whole family?"

I nodded. "Don't worry Leah, I won't leave your side."

"That will only make it safer for you." She told me before we walked inside.

Eight vampires and a strange kid stood in front of me. I tried to remain calm; I love Leah, if she trusts these guys then I can trust them too, right?

"Right." A blonde guy said to me with a smile and I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't start blood sucker." Leah told him and they all smiled. Am I missing something?

"Let me introduce you to Edward Cullen," Carlisle said. "As you probably already notice, he has the ability to read minds." You have to be kidding me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Liam."

"A mind reader?"

"More like a mind stalker." Leah commented.

Well this can be interesting, let's see if this leech's abilities can work on me, so, what am I thinking?

"Sam using a tutu." Edward answered. "I must say that's an original idea."

"Man, I would totally pay to see that." At least Jacob thinks it's funny.

"This is my wife Bella and this is our daughter Nessie." Edward said.

"As in Loch Ness?" I asked and a big guy started laughing. Couldn't they find another name for the little girl? I probably shouldn't be thinking this if her father is a mind reader.

"She is Jake's imprint." Leah told me.

"Oh, right, nice to meet you kid." I smiled at her and she smiled shyly.

"I think aunt Leah's boyfriend is cute." She said and Leah started laughing. Seriously, cute? She could have said brave, awesome, powerful, any word she wanted, but cute?

"I couldn't agree more," A petite girl with stranger hair commented. "You have a very good taste for boys Leah," she said walking around me with suspicious eyes. "Unfortunately I can't say the same about your taste for cloth, what on earth are you wearing?"

Leah was still wearing the same blue dress that she was wearing last night, it's all covered in mud and blood, I haven't realize till now.

"Well, I…" Why does Leah look afraid of this girl? She is so… tiny, she can't be dangerous.

"She is, when it comes to fashion issues." Edward whispered to me.

"Stay out of my head." I don't like this guy.

"I appreciate your honesty."

"Seriously, you are freaking me out."

"Her name is Alice," Carlisle said. "She sees the future."

"And he is her mate, Jasper." Edward said pointing at vampire with messy hair. "He can control emotions."

Ok… this is not a vampire coven, this is a circus! "Let me guess," I said pointing at the big guy. "He can spit fire."

"No need to," he said laughing. "My name is Emmet Cullen and I am the strongest vampire of the area, be sure to remember that."

"The strongest?" Interesting, very interesting. "Think you can beat me up?"

"Oh, I can do something better than that." He assured me.

"If anyone here is going to kill him, that's me." Blondie said putting herself between me and the big guy.

"Rosalie please try to behave, he is our guest!" the last woman said concerned.

"And finally, my beautiful wife, Esme." Carlisle said surrounding his wife's waist.

"Pleasure to meet you madam." I said trying to sound respectful.

I took a good look at them and to tell you the truth, they don't really look dangerous, except for Blondie; she is still trying to kill me with her eyes.

"We have no intentions to harm people." Edward told me.

"It's true," Jacob assured me. "And Nessie is my imprint, and since I am Leah's alpha, you are technically part of the family too."

"Perfect, another pet in the house." Rosalie commented irritated. The funny thing is that I would spent a whole week here just to pissed her off, but I am not sure she would let me live that long.

"Easy Barbie, I don't plan to stay here, I have my own responsibilities in the Makah reservation."

"Could you at least spend the day with us?" Esme asked me politely.

"Is your work as an alpha to investigate anything that doesn't look normal, right?" Jake said winking an eye at me.

"That's a good point." I admitted. Actually that's the perfect excuse to hang around with Leah all day long, but looks like someone has other plans for her already.

"Come on Lassie, you need an emergency fashion intervention now!" the pixie exclaimed pushing her up the stairs. "Don't try to resist or I'll knock you down and dragged you upstairs!"

"I am not going to leave Liam alone!"

"Relax he is, we are here to protect him." Jake said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." My imprint answered full of sarcasm.

"I can take care of myself." I assured her before she disappeared upstairs.

"You should start praying." Seth told me.

"What?"

"She is the one who is not going to survive." He explained with a worried expression.

"So," I turned around to look at the big guy behind me. "You still think you have a chance against me?"

"Trust me leech, in a few minutes YOU are going to be the one begging for help." I assured him.

Thirty minutes later I was in the middle of the forest running full speed in my wolf form to catch the giant vampire. I must admit I haven't had so much fun since… well, a very long time. I never spend my abilities to have a good time; I am always fighting or pursuing corrupt vampires. Maybe my pack mates are right, I need to relax a little more and leave the stress behind.

"Looking for me?"

Emmet appeared from nowhere and jumped on my back, it took me just a couple of seconds to get rid of him and then we started struggling. Most of the Cullens are here too, they seem pretty happy watching us fight. I've never done this before, I mean, I love spending time with my pack, but this… let's just say that I never imagined I would be training with a vampire, a vegetarian vampire.

It took all my strength, but I finally managed to beat up Emmet and all I can tell you is that he doesn't look happy.

"I told you he was going to win!" Seth exclaimed happily before turning to see Jasper. "Now pay me!"

"He was just lucky."

"Yeah!" Emmet exclaimed angrily. "You cheated in that last move."

"Emmet don't be rude with our guest." Esme asked him in a gentle tone.

"Don't worry honey; I'll end up with him for you." Rosalie commented evilly.

Ok, that girl is really starting to scare me. Hey, Edward! Translate for me please.

"Hey, Emmet, Liam wants you to know that he thinks that you are more stupid that he thought you were."

"Oh yeah? Well you are… naked!"

Is that all he can say? Hey, talking about cloth, where is Leah? I know girls take ages to get dressed, but I feel that I haven't seen her in hours.

"Only one hour," Edward told me. "Alice takes her stylist job very seriously, I am sure she must be ready."

I lowered my head and Edward looked curiously at me, what? Do I have something on my face?

"There a lot of things that I can see with my powers," Edward said. "The bond that you share with Leah is the more powerful I have ever seen."

Really? And we barely know each other.

"But you love her. I wonder why destiny prepared for you a double imprint, what is the meaning of that?"

I don't have the time to think about that, too much drama between wolves. Do you really think there is a hidden reason for that?

"Everything has a meaning, I don't believe in coincidences."

Edward's thoughts are starting to make me feel nervous, so I told him I was leaving and after transforming again, I returned to the house to look for Leah. The rest stayed to prepare the things to play baseball, they assured me we were going to have lots of fun, but I can't imagine that happening. I entered the house and I found Alice on the big hall wearing a sport outfit.

"She is ready," she told me with a big smile. "I'll meet you guys at the field, oh, and you can thank me later." That was the only thing she said before leaving me alone in the hall again.

"Leah are you ready?" I asked. "The rest is waiting for us." Ok, that was just an excuse to make her come downstairs, but it worked, because I started hearing footsteps towards me.

"Sorry, I can't walk very fast with heels." She apologized from the top of the stairs.

"Wow." Yes, that's all that came out of my mouth.

There she was, the most beautiful woman on earth looking at me with her strikingly brown eyes. Short, shiny, black hair; dark, gorgeous skin; blood-red plump lips curved into a shy smile. There is something unreal an eerie about her. She walked so gracefully that she appeared to float as she walked downstairs. She is wearing a white, loose top with a jean mini skirt. I think I imprinted again, if that's even possible, man she is truly an unearthly beauty.

"Liam." My name was made so she could say it, I am sure.

"You look amazing." I said taking her hand and kissing if softly.

"What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"Taking care of my lady of course." We stood there looking at each other for what it felt like eternity, and I would have stayed like that if she hadn't spoke to me.

"Didn't you say the others were waiting for us?"

"What? Oh! No, actually, they said we could leave."

"Really?" she asked not believing a word I was saying. "Come on, you are going to love playing baseball with them." She said taking my hand and dragging me out of the house.

"I am still waiting for my reward, you know?"

"I am still thinking of something." She said taking the heels off and throwing them away.

"You know what? I have the perfect idea." I told her smiling mischievously.

"Ok, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Tomorrow you are going to meet my parents."

* * *

><p>Sorry again about taking so much time to write this chapter, but I started studying again and is going to take me a while to update, please send me a review and tell me what you think, I am kind of block and stuck with my ideas.<p>

**REVIEW**!

Ishii Sen Ling


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your reviews! I am in the middle of exams, so I am trying to update as soon as I can. For those who don't remember what happened in the last chapter: Liam is not getting married, Leah fought against Sam, Liam went to the Cullen's house.

7

**Liam's point of view**

"Where on earth where you?"

"Good to see you too Alex." I said jumping over the couch of my best friend.

"Good to see you too? Do you even know what time is it?"

"Midnight?"

"Is almost three am!"

"Really? I haven't notice."

After spending the afternoon with the Cullen's I walked Leah home and let's just say that I didn't want to leave and I lost the notion of time… Now here I am, completely exhausted trying to sleep in the couch of my best friend while he is screaming stupid things at me.

"You haven't notice?"

"What are you acting like that? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, everything is fine, except for the fire in the garage, some hunters trying to kill the cubs, the sudden attack of three freaking vampires and our favorite leader missing."

"What? I was gone for one day!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Apparently the Makah reservation can't survive a single day without their almighty alpha."

"Well, you are the beta, what did you do?"

"I tried to keep everything under control but every time I finished arranging something, something else started."

"Well, now you feel how I feel every day."

"Oh, don't start with another of your mushy speeches; besides that's not the point, I think someone is doing these things on purpose."

"I wouldn't be surprise if the cubs had planned everything." I admitted. Having seven teenagers' werewolves can be really hard sometimes. "I don't know if you noticed, but they don't really like you."

"Really?" he asked with sarcasm. "Forget it; we are losing the point again."

"We."

"Where have you been?" my best friend asked me concerned.

"I told you this morning, I went to see Leah."

"Yeah, but I thought it was going to be just for a couple of hours."

"Well, one thing leaded to another and I ended up in the vampires' house."

"The vampire what?"

"Remember what I told you about the Cullen's? I met them a few hours ago."

"Well you could have at least called!"

"Sorry mum." I said trying to hold my impulse to laugh.

"Not funny. What is it with you and this girl anyway?"

"Leah?" I think there is not a single moment I stop thinking about her.

"Hello? Earth to Liam, are you there buddy?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I am starting to think that this imprinting thing is some kind of curse." Alex said concerned.

"No is not, is the best thing that has happened to me." He doesn't look convinced, I wonder why. "What?"

"Ok, as your best friend, as the beta of the team, and as the best werewolf that has ever existed, is my duty to tell you that the pack is worried about you; well the whole reservation is worried about you."

"Uh?"

"Just look at you! You look like if you were hypnotized or something, are you even listening to me?"

"Relax Alex, I am fine, you are just overreacting."

"Prove it."

"Look, I just went to La Push reservation because someone told Leah about my marriage with Lisa, we talked, I made some research about vampires and now I am here again."

"Now that you mention Lisa…"

"What about her?"

"She has been following me all day long asking me for you."

"Is she ok?" I asked worried.

"Dude, you kind of…completely destroy her."

I sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks, she was driving me crazy."

"Look Alex, I am really going to need your help now, this imprinting thing is getting out of my hands and I need someone I can count on."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, dude please I don't want to be involved in any romantic stuff!"

"I was talking about your job as my beta." I clarified rolling my eyes.

"Oh! In that case, no problem, but talk to the cubs first! If that kids mess up with my motorcycle again I am going to kill them!"

"Fine. Now let's talk about important stuff, do you have something to eat? I am starving."

"I think I have something left on the refrigerator."

We walked to the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator hoping Alex had something decent to eat, he lives alone and he is not very responsible, so you can imagine how this place looks like.

"Alex what the hell is that?" I asked disgusted.

"It was a sandwich once, I think."

"Of forget it, I'll eat something when I get home."

"That's if you manage to enter your home."

"Dad is still mad at me?" I asked not surprise.

"He already disinherited you, I am sure."

"I can't wait till the meets Leah tomorrow, he'll forget about everything once he meets her."

Alex chocked with the water he was drinking. "Tomorrow?" he asked with giant eyes.

"Yeah."

"Wow, stop right there buddy, you are going way too fast."

"No I am not." I assured him. "Am I?"

"Liam think about it, you just met the girl two days ago, you broke your engagement with Lisa yesterday and now you want your family to meet the new girl tomorrow?"

"Two days? I feel like if I know Leah for years."

"Well it has been only two days Romeo, so put your feet on the ground and start thinking like the man you are, you can't bring her tomorrow."

"Just two days…"

"This imprint stuff really messed up your mind, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some sleep, mind if I use your couch?"

"Feel free to use it; it's my turn to patrol anyway."

"Thanks."

Two days, just two days since I met her after many years. What the hell am I doing?

**Leah's point of view**

"Stop."

"Don't move Leah, it has to be perfect."

"Stop."

"This is the perfect outfit."

"No way, you should try this color."

"Stop!"

Rosalie and Alice stopped talking about cloth and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked me.

"You don't like the outfit?" Alice asked concerned; she has been trying to find the perfect outfit for my meeting with Liam for the last two hours.

"I am not going to need an outfit, I am not going." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"What?" They both asked surprised.

"Leah is normal to be nervous; meeting your boyfriend's parents is a really big deal." Alice explained me.

"This is going too fast." I said. "I just met him two days ago, he is not even my boyfriend, I mean, we haven't really talked about that, shit, I don't even know what we are."

"He is your imprint and you are his imprint." Rosalie commented. "You are united by the most powerful bond on earth, who cares what you are?"

"I care!" I exclaimed looking at them. "I am not ready to see his family or his world, what if they don't like me? What if…?"

"Oh my god, Leah Clearwater, are you scare?" Rosalie asked astonished.

"Of course not!"

"Yes you are." Alice said. "I never thought I lived to see this day."

"Oh shut up!" I turned around not to look at them. "I am not scared about this whole thing, is just that… that… I don't know, I don't know anything, I am not sure of anything! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well you do know something." Rosalie said. "Liam loves you." I couldn't help to blush. "Isn't that enough?"

"I… I don't know." I admitted closing my eyes. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, but… I wonder… what if I hadn't imprinted on him and he hadn't imprinted on me? If we had met under other circumstances, would I fell for him?"

"Leah there is no point in thinking about that." Alice assured me.

"But I didn't love him when we were kids; I barely pay him attention, what if the imprinting bond wouldn't exist? Maybe I would still be alone."

"Are you thinking about this because of what Sam told you?" Rosalie asked me angrily. "I told you not to listen to him!"

"What if I break the imprinting bond?" I asked to myself. "Would he still love me for me?"

"Any boy with half a brain knows you are good catch Leah." Alice said trying to make me smile.

"Just forget what I said." I asked them. "I am too tired, I am just bumbling."

"But you are still going to visit him, right?" Alice said taking the outfit out of the closet again.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." I admitted.

"Don't you want to see him?" Rosalie asked me.

"Every one of my cells is screaming to see him again." Yes, that's the best way to explain it. "But everything is happening too fast and I… I need to think. Thanks for everything."

I took the cloth Alice had prepared for me, leaving it behind would only end up in a fight, and I that was the least I needed. I walked out of the Cullen's house and I entered the forest in my human form. I sat under a tree looking at the stars while I started thinking about everything that has happened in this couple of days. Is almost like a miracle, I can't asked for more, but I can't stop wondering, what would happen if I break the imprint bond?

**I know it's short but is the best I can do with so little time, next weekend I'll write a lot, please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last wrote, so I tried to write as much as I could this time, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Liam's point of view**

I don't know why I am so nervous, I mean, I've been in this house many times before. I took a deep breath and I knocked the door.

"Liam."

"Hey Marion, is your sister here? I need to talk to her."

My ex-fiancée's sister looked at me like if I were crazy. It's a good thing that her sister was the one who opened the door, if it was her brother or his father, this would be a very awkward moment.

"I really need to talk to her." I insisted and she closed the door.

I thought she wasn't going to call Lisa, but I heard footsteps coming downstairs and then I felt my ex-scent close to the door. When she opened the door I was shocked with her image. I never fell for her, but seeing her like this, so… so sad it made me feel guilty for what I did.

"Hey." Was all I could say. She didn't answer; she just kept looking at me with a very sad and angry expression. "Want to walk with me? We really need to talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" she asked angrily. "You left me alone after telling me that everything was over, you ruined the rehearsal dinner telling everyone that we know that everything was cancelled and then you disappeared. I looked for you everywhere yesterday! Where the hell have you been?"

"I can explain it." I sighed trying to figure out the best way to tell her everything.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Liam Reed, otherwise I am going to…!"

"Just come with me." I said losing my patience grabbing her hand and dragging her to the road.

Lisa is one of those girls that love drama, but I don't want that all her family hears what I am going to tell her. They don't have super ears like me, but I am sure I saw people trying to spy from the windows.

"Let me go!"

"Fine." I let her go and I started walking down the road with her following me.

"So? What's going on?"

"Well I… the thing is… it's complicated."

I thought she was going to start screaming at me, but instead of that she embraced my arm and leaned her head over my shoulder while we kept walking.

"Oh Liam," she said sweetly. "I am so silly, I should have realized sooner, don't worry, it's ok to be nervous before the weeding."

"Nervous?" I asked her confuse.

"You don't have to worry now, it's normal to have a panic attack before the big ceremony, but I am here now, everything is going to be fine."

"Wow, stop right there." I said trying to get my arm back and keeping the distance between us.

"What's wrong?"

"Lisa I didn't have a panic attack, something…well something changed and I, I can't marry you."

"Something changed? I don't understand, what did I do?"

Oh no, please someone tell me she isn't going to make me say that cheesy line everyone use.

"You didn't do anything wrong Lisa, I changed, well I didn't actually change, it's just that I realized something and…"

"I can change for you Liam." Lisa said lowering her head. "If there is anything I can do…"

That's when I realized something, something that I should have seen a very long time ago.

"You… you have feelings for me." I wasn't asking her, it was a statement.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said smiling with tears on her eyes. "Liam I am in love with you, I have always been." Lisa walked towards me and hold my hands with hers.

"The arranged marriage, it was all your idea." I said realizing about the whole situation.

"Your family was getting worried, you are the older son of your family and you were supposed to found a bride soon. I heard my father talking with yours and that's when I told him I would be thrilled to be part of your family. They were delighted with the idea, everyone was, I don't understand what's happening on your mind."

"Lisa I am sorry to tell you this, you are an incredible girl, one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, but the fact is that I don't love you, not the way you love me."

"But Liam I…"

"I am really sorry, but this wedding thing is over."

I tried to walk away, but she hugged me tight and I was trapped by the look on her face full of tears.

"Liam please, don't leave me… I… I can… I'll do anything, just…"

"Lisa don't…"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, my lips were trapped by hers and her arms were surrounding my neck. It wasn't the first time we kissed, but this time was different, this time I didn't feel anything at all. Trying not to hurt her, I used my strength to push her away.

"Tell me… look me in the eye and tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you!" she begged me desperately.

I shook my head unable to break her heart with words and she put her hand over her mouth not believing anything.

"Lisa don't do this to you, you are a great girl, it's just that we weren't meant for each other, some day you are going to fall for a better man than me. We can still be f…"

"Don't you dare to say that word! I am going to fix this, you'll see."

"Lisa where are you going? Wait!"

She started running east and I began following her, then I stopped and decided to go to my house instead. I really need to hear some explanations from my own family and I know Lisa is not the kind of girl who would do something stupid in a situation like this. She is the type of girl who always gets what she wants, but this time I am not going to let her win, Leah is the girl that I care for and nothing is going to keep us apart, not even a spoiled rich girl.

**Leah's point of view**

I hang up the phone and sighed. I just spoke to Liam and we agreed not to see each other today. Apparently there is trouble going on in his reservation and he is having problems with his family, is better if keep away from that, at least for now. There is a part of me that really needs to see him, but if I think about it, is better if things don't go very fast.

I heard to sound of a car coming towards the house, which is weird, Liam said he wasn't coming today and nobody ever comes to the Clearwater's house, people always do anything to avoid me. The car stopped in front of the house and I decided to go out, maybe he is lost.

To my surprise, it wasn't a 'he', it was a 'she', and she didn't look lost at all.

"Leah Clearwater." The girl said, she wasn't asking, she knew who I was, but I am not sure who she is.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I am disappointed, we used to fight a lot when we were kids, I suppose we reach a new level this time."

She got out of the car and walked towards my house. She is a tall native girl, with long, black, curly hair and intensive blue eyes. She is wearing a black mini skirt and a tight red t-shirt. She stopped walking in front of the porch and put her hands over her hips in a very cocky pose. I am god! I remember that pose! I used to laugh about that stupid pose with Emily when we were kids.

"Lisa Newman?" I asked her not believing she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't play games with me Leah, we both know what is going on here."

Ok, this girl was very stupid when we were kids, now I really think she lost her mind or something.

"I know?"

"You stole my fiancée."

Ok, know I understand why the name Lisa sounded so familiar to me, but I never expected that Liam's ex-fiancée and this Lisa where the same person! This is going to be a very awkward situation.

"Look Lisa I…"

"I don't know what you did to him, but let me clarify something to you, Liam is going to get married with me and only me, is that clear?"

"Let me…"

"It took me all day long to figure out you were behind all of this, but you know what? It didn't surprise me it was you; I know what happened between you and your dear cousin. Can't you see it Leah? Nobody loves you; nobody wants to be near you, so do everyone a favor and get out of the way."

"Excuse me?"

I used to have pity for Liam's fiancée, but I never expected her to be such an idiot. I used to feel bad for ruining her life, but now that I know it was her, I am really glad Liam chose me over her.

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot how dumb you are, do you need me to explain everything to you with less words?"

"Go back to your reservation Lisa." I warned her.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, I don't fight with people who can't even protect themselves."

"Wanna bet?"

"Do yourself a favor and get away from here."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be in this ugly place if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"Sorry to tell you that you lost your time, I am not getting away from Liam." I assured her.

"I know how you feel, a man like him is hard to resist, what a pity that he has only eyes for me. We talked this morning and whatever your plans are, they are already ruined."

"Really? Cause I just talked to him and that's not what he told me."

"Poor thing, do you really think that Liam would choose you over me? Look at yourself; you are mess, where did you get your haircut? A pet shop?"

"You know, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

I wasn't going to spend the whole afternoon talking to her so I just turned around to enter the house when I felt her hand over my shoulder.

"This isn't over Leah Clearwater, you are not going to get near to my man anymore, I am a very important and influent person, you don't want me as your enemy."

"It must be really sad, to know that the only man who was going to marry you was only going to do it because it was an arranged married and now even he has escaped from your evil plans. It must really hurt you."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I love Liam and I am sorry but he loves me back, I can't do anything about it."

"You are going to regret this."

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of no-one caring."

Lisa returned to her fancy car and disappeared as fast as she could. I took a deep breath and sat down on the stairs of the porch. What was that? I replayed the scene over and over again in my head. If imprinting hadn't messed up my mind I would have probably hit her or told her some really good comebacks, but I am not that person anymore. As much as I hate that girl, there is still something in her that reminds me the way I felt when Sam left me. There is only one person I can talk about this, and I don't really like the idea, but I have to do it.

I walked towards her home and I made sure Sam wasn't near; I don't want him to interrupt. I knocked the door and soon Emily came to open it.

"Leah, I… I wasn't expecting you." Emily said with her face full of shock.

"Well I wasn't planning in coming here for the next ten years, but something happened and... I just talked to Liam's ex-fiancée."

"Oh, do you want to come in?" Emily offered and I nodded.

We sat on the living room and I can tell she is very nervous about this situation.

"Look Emily, I just came here because… well, I felt very bad for Liam´s ex, I mean, I know how she feels and how she must me handling this whole situation, anyway I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the way I treated you years ago, now that I feel the way you feel, well, it's different, I just can't help loving Liam, taking Sam away from me… it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything about it."

"I… I don't want to be rude Leah, but you don't really sound like if you were sorry." Emily said a little bit confused.

"That's because Liam's ex is that crazy Lisa, who the hell does she thinks she is?" I exclaimed losing it and standing up. "She came to my house and started telling me that I got near Liam again she was going to do who knows what to ruin my life, and stupid stuff like that. I can't believe Liam almost got married to that girl! She is insane!"

"Leah calm down! You are shaking!"

"Uh?" Emily was right, I was shaking violently. I took several deep breaths and tried to remain calm.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Now, one thing at a time, what Lisa are we talking about?"

"Lisa Newman, that girl we used to laugh about when we were kids." I said remember her stupid pose.

"I am not surprise; she always used to chase Liam at school because she knew Liam's family had a lot of money."

"I just can't stand her."

"You are… you are not jealous, are you?"

"From her? Are you crazy? She has less neurons than a rock!"

"Ok, I was just checking." Emily assured me.

"I don't even know why I am telling you all of this." I told myself out loud.

"We have a lot of things in common Leah, more than you think."

"Except for the fact that I hate Lisa and you didn't hate me, you can't hate, you are too perfect to hate someone."

"I hated you more than you can imagine, I still do." Emily confessed.

"What?"

"Think about it Leah, Sam was in love with you, if it wasn't for the imprint bond, Sam and you would have got married and have the perfect life together. How do you think I felt back then?"

"Oh here we go again! How is it that every time you open your mouth we end up taking about you?"

"Can't you see how hurt I am from this whole situation?"

"You are hurt?" I can't believe she is really saying this.

"Sam has been acting all weird and jealous about you since you imprinted, how do you think that makes me feel? Deep inside there is still a part of him that loves you."

"That's not true, he just have a lot of territorial issues, that's all."

"Don't deny it Leah; we both know it's true!"

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked desperately. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay away from my family! Stay away from us!"

I know I have hated Emily for years, but I really thought this was going to be the day were we would solve things up, not the day were things were going to separate us for the rest of our lives.

I didn't say a word; I just stood up slowly and walked towards the front door. I am freaking Leah Clearwater, I am the girl everyone is afraid of, the girl nobody wants to talk to and the girl that doesn't cry about anything. But this time, I must admit, Emily's words broke something inside of me, curious; I didn't thought that was possible.

_Stay away_, I have been hearing that a lot lately, it can't be a coincidence, why anyone wants to be with me? Would Liam be with me if the imprint bond wouldn't exist? Can't help to wonder…

**Poor Leah, tough day for her. Many of you wanted her to meet Liam's ex, so that's why I wrote this chapter. Any of you have some cool ideas? Please tell me what you think!**

**If you think I deserve it please REVIEW**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	9. Chapter 9

**There are so many people Reading this fic! Thanks to you all, please let me know what you think with a review!**

**Chapter 9**

**Leah's point of view**

I decided to get up after the fifth nightmare I had, it is pointless to try to sleep; there are too many things on my head right now. I took a shower and got dressed with jeans and a blue t-shirt. I heard some strange noises coming from downstairs, which is weird, because I can hear Seth snoring from his bedroom, he was up all night patrolling, who else can be in my kitchen at six am?

"Jake?"

I should have imagined this.

"Hey Leah, why are you up so early?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We are out of food." He explained opening the refrigerator.

"Paul?"

"Who else?"

"Try the second drawer." I told him when I saw how desperately he wanted to find something to eat.

"So," he said while he swallowed half a package of cookies. "You haven't answered my question."

"Can't sleep."

"Really?" He asked with an evil smiled. "Does a certain wolf have something to do with this?"

"Is not what you think." I said rolling my eyes, but from the expression on his face I can tell he doesn't believe me. "I had a few nightmares, that's all."

"A few?" he asked taking a good look at me. "You look like you haven't sleep for an entire week."

"Stop staring at me, there is nothing you should worry about."

"Late, already worried."

I sat down in front of him and sighed. "I talked to Emily, I tried to apologize for everything and she ended up throwing me out of her life forever."

"No offense, but I thought you were out of their lives before all this imprinting stuff started." I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's words, he was right.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes Jake, I know."

"You know, you think you know, but you don't really know, I mean, you don't really know you don't know, but you think you know, but there is something else you don't know, you know?"

"What?"

"You understand the whole situation, you are analyzing everything with a rational point of view, you are doing what you are supposed to do, but nothing is working for you, even if you are trying so hard to do things actually work."

"Did you steal that speech from someone else?" I asked surprise to hear him say so many coherent words.

"I spend a lot of time watching soap operas with Nessie."

"O-K…"

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is that you should stop trying."

"Stop trying?"

"You are freaking Leah Clearwater, who cares what you do or not?"

"Jake, people has always hated me for doing that."

"So what? You deserve to be happy Leah, stop trying to arrange things that only time can fix and move on."

I was shocked by Jake words, first, because it was him who saying them, and second, he was absolutely right. Don't get me wrong, I know how intelligent Jake can be; it just surprised me to see how much he has grown up this couple of years.

"Thanks Jake."

"What are friends for?"

"I am serious; I really needed to hear that."

"It's fine to be selfish once in a while." He commented raising his shoulders.

"If you say so."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to hug me for being such an amazing alpha?"

"You are good Black, just not that good." I said leaning forward to mess up his hair, like if he was a little kid.

"Hey!"

"Want me to go patrolling with you? It's not like I have something to do." I offered.

"That's what you think." He said and I raised my left eyebrow not understanding. That's when I heard the sound of a truck near the house and I was able to smell a sweet scent coming from outside. "I need a camera; the guys would pay a lot of money to see your expression." Jake said laughing out loud.

"Shut up!"

"What are you doing here? Go to see him!"

"But…"

"What did I just tell you?"

"I have to patrol and…"

"Don't make me use my alpha tone Leah, go to see him and forget about patrolling, we can handle it, now go!"

"Thanks Jake." I stood up and I ran towards the front door, I stopped, I ran to the kitchen again, I gave my alpha a really quick hug and I ran outside as fast as I could.

"Hey beautiful." Liam said with a wide smile while he got out of the car. "How…"

I didn't let him finished; I jumped into his arms and trapped his lips in mine in a desperate kiss. He answered immediately and surrounded my waist with his strong arms pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. His lips against mines is the best feeling ever. We separated just for the need of air and he began letting little kisses down my neck.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear.

"I am here now." He said between kisses.

I took a deep breath letting his entire scent entered my system and I began playing with his hair, if he only knew what his actions are making me feel.

"Liam."

This time he didn't let me finish, he crashed his lips against mines and we got carried away by the moment. I finally pulled back when I realized there were two certain people in the house who I didn't want to be watching this, but I was trapped by his gorgeous green eyes and we stayed looking at each other for what it seems like hours.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said and I couldn't hide my blush. "I just love when you blush like that."

"Oh, shut up." I tried looking anything else, but his presence was the only thing that got my attention. "Why are you here so early? Not that I don't like it, but…"

"I wanted to see you; I've been up all night thinking about you." He admitted with a cocky smile. "And it looks like you too, you haven't been sleeping much."

Ok, I really need to do something about the bags under my eyes.

"Just been busy." I said raising my shoulders.

"Do you want to go for a cup of coffee?" he offered.

"You mean… like a date?"

"Yeah, you can call it like that." He said a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know…" I said playing around.

"Come on Leah, we need some time alone, there is too much going on and we haven't even have the opportunity to have our first date."

"Oh, so it is date." I said smiling widely.

"Of course it is!" I laughed at his frustrated expression; it is obvious that talking about feelings and romantic stuff is not his thing. "So, would you like to come with me? Please?"

"I love to." I said leaving a quick kiss on his lips.

We got into the truck and Liam took my hand while he was driving.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You are a very curious person, I am not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because, it is a surprise."

"We are… you are not taking me to Neah Bay, right?" I asked trying not to show how worried I was.

"No," he said with a serious tone. "Look Leah, there is something you need to know; I can't stand the feeling of keeping secrets from you."

"I know Lisa spoke with you." I said looking through the window and crossing my arms over my chest.

"How the hell do you get news so fast?" he asked surprise.

"Because she spoke with me too." I admitted trying to avoid his eyes.

"What?"

"Liam! Eyes on the road!" Oh perfect, we are going to die on the runaway.

"You spoke with her? How? When?"

Liam began shaking and I leaned beside him to make him stopped, it worked, but he didn't look very happy.

"Yesterday, she came to my house and began telling me all sort of stupid stuff; I don't want to talk about it."

"She told you she and I were going to get back together, didn't she?"

"Yeah." I murmured

"Well that's not going to happen, she went too far this time, I can't believe that little brat did this, she is so…!"

"Liam please, I don't want to talk about her, I know you love me, that's all I care for." I admitted and he put his right arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him.

"Good, cause that's the way it is."

He kissed my hand and we remained silent for the rest of the trip. I wanted to know where we were going, we were on the road that leads to the Makah reservation, but Liam said we weren't going there, then where?

"Here we are." Liam said parking beside the road. "Amazing isn't it?"

We are in front of a little coffee stand beside the road; it's a little bit old but very pretty. There are few people and a fat happy woman in charge of everything.

"I never realized this place was here." I admitted.

"That's because it is on the middle of the road between both reservations, not many people come here." Liam explained. "So, let's go for some coffee."

We ordered a big espresso for each other and once Liam paid, he invited me to walk with him to the forest.

"What kind of music you like?" he asked taking my hand.

"A little bit of everything I guess, except for cumbias, I just can't stand them. What about you?"

"Rock music is my favorite, well; any song that has a good drummer is good enough for me." He said laughing.

"You play?"

"Yeah, since I am a kid, we used to have a band with my friends and my father bought me an incredible drum, I used to spend hours playing on the garage."

"Do you still play?"

"No, I don't have time for that, besides I broke it one of the first times I shifted, I lost control and I broke with a single kick."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The first time you shifted."

"Yep, you are a very curious person." He told himself out loud and smiled. "Ok, here it goes. My friends and I had decided to go camping to the north part of forest. One night we met another group, I think they were from Canada, anyway, one thing lead to another and we ended up fighting about territories and things like that. There was a big guy between them and he started fighting my best friend. I got into the fight and suddenly I began shaking violently. The other group thought I was possessed or something and they ran away. My friends were afraid too, they thought the other guys had made something to me, so they ran asking for help. I knew there was something really wrong going on with me, so I ran to the mountains and before I knew it I transformed into a giant white wolf."

"What did you do?"

"Fortunately for me, I wasn't the first one, Alex, my best friend had already transformed and he helped me to change back, it took me a whole day to do it."

"What happened with the rest of your friends?"

"Well when they returned with the help and saw that I was ok they almost killed me, we told them I was just playing around and I was grounded for a year."

"You didn't tell your father? He is the leader of the council right?"

"My grandfather was the leader at that time, so I told him and he ordered me not to tell my father until he was ready, a son turning into a huge beast, that's not something everyone can handle."

"Tell me about it." I said remembering my own first transformation.

"What about you?" Liam asked.

"It was a complete disaster. I was at home fighting with Seth about something and suddenly I felt a strange heat, like if my whole body was covered in fire. I was very confused, I felt completely different, I could hear a lot of different voices in my head and when I saw my reflection in the mirror I panicked. Seth had shifted too and when my father entered the house to understand what was going on and he saw us…"

"What is it Leah?"

"He had a hard attack." I answered sadly. "I am sorry, this was a lot of time ago, but I still feel like if it was yesterday."

"You don't have to be sorry beautiful, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it still hurts."

Liam hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"You know, I remember your father." He suddenly said and I looked confused at him. "Really, he was always on the competitions supporting you, he used to cheered louder than any parent on the field."

I smiled widely. "Yeah, I remembered, it was embarrassing."

"I think it was cute, all my father did was shout stuff like 'you can do better son', 'put your head in the game' and 'faster, faster, you are a Reed, prove it'."

"I think you are perfect just the way you are." I said kissing him softly.

It was supposed to be just one innocent kiss, but after tasting his lips once, I couldn't stop. Liam cornered me against a tree and a perfect make out session began. We kissed each other in the middle of nowhere enjoying each other's company; I really can't understand how I turned out to be so lucky.

"You are driving me crazy woman." Liam whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Liam I think is time for me to know your friends."

Liam stopped kissing me and pulled back to see me better.

"Are you sure?" he asked confused.

"Well, you know all my friends and the people I live with every day, I think is my turn to know your world."

"Very well then," he said kissing me softly. "Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and taking me back to the main road.

"Now?"

"The sooner, the better."

"But… but…"

"You look awesome, don't worry about it."

"I wasn't taking about that."

"They are going to love you, come on!"

"Liam, wait, I…"

Me and my big mouth! Why do I have to have such an impulsive imprint!

Liam was driving fast down the road with a stupid huge smile on his face, boys, I'll never be able to understand them. I started to get nervous when we reached Neah Bay, I've have only been here a couple of times and I don't really remember much. Liam drove through an old road and suddenly he stopped.

"We'll walk from here." He told me getting out of the truck and running to open my door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are a bad liar Leah. Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit." I admitted and he started laughing. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, but you don't have anything to worry about." He assured me taking my hand while we began walking. "You are with the almighty alpha, remember? They are not going to hurt you, you are part of the family now, besides, three of them owed you there lives."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

I normal circumstances I would kill them, but since they are actually responsible for getting Liam and I together, I'll let them live.

I began to feel many different scents in every direction, I could hear low steps everywhere and one or two laughs at the distance; we were surrounded.

"You can come out guys; I want you to meet my imprint."

Ten men between 22 and 18 appeared in front of us and nine more from 15 years old followed them. They all looked at me with curious expressions and I tried to look confident.

"Guys, this is Leah, love, this is the Makah pack."

"Is great to finally meet you." I said trying to sound polite.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" A guy that didn't sound very happy said and they all looked at him with angry expressions.

"Leah, this is my best friend and the beta of the pack, Alex." Liam introduced me smiling like if he hadn't heard his friends words.

"Nice to see you again Leah," Alex said and turned around to see Liam. "No offense, but what on earth were you thinking?"

"Do you always have to be such a drama queen?" Liam asked entertain with his friend preoccupations.

"Your parents are going to kill you if they see you together." Alex said worriedly.

"Relax, we didn't come to see them, Leah wanted to meet you guys." Liam explained and all the others smiled, at least they seem to like the idea.

"Really? Why didn't you mention that on the first place?" Alex asked in a better mood.

"Is not like if you gave me the chance. So, any incidents while I wasn't here?"

Five kids started running away when Liam asked and Alex started to look irritated. They all shifted when they reached wood and they transformed into five wolves with beige fur.

"Come here you little tornados! You better explain yourself!" the beta of the Makah pack started shouting at them.

"What did they do this time?" Liam asked laughing.

"No idea, but they wouldn't act like that if they hadn't done something wrong, I am going to figure it out." Alex said running behind the cubs.

"Why do they all have the same fur color?" I asked.

"Don't know, I suppose it helps us to mimic the environment, they all have that fur color, except for me of course."

"You are white." I said with a smile. "The only white wolf from the three packs, I wonder why." I asked myself out loud.

"So, what were you guys doing before we got here?" Liam asked.

"We were planning to go cliff diving." One of the guys said.

"Yeah, is a horrible day, there are no people in the beach!"

"It's perfect!"

"I am so going to kick your butt!"

"Let's see if you can break my record!"

Excitement was all over the place and before Liam could ask me I nodded in his direction.

"So cliff diving it is."

One hour later we were all in the beach. Some of the guys were cliff diving, other were just swimming and there was a group playing volleyball. Liam had stayed with me all the time, but I knew he wanted to have fun too, so I forced him to go and I waited for him sitting on the beach.

"So you are the famous Leah." One of the guys said approaching me.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I am Eric, these are Nick, Tyler and Jason; we used to go to school with Liam."

"Really?"

"And we are here to make sure that our friend doesn't end up with a total psycho." Nick said and Tyler hit him.

"What he is trying to say is that we would like to know you better." Jason explained.

"Not that we don't know anything about you." Eric said.

"Yeah, patrolling with Liam has turned into a nightmare; all he can think about is you." Nick said and Tyler hit him again.

I couldn't help but laugh, I saw Liam in the distance and he waved at me enthusiastically, when he noticed his friends were around me, he put a weird expression on his face.

"Don't worry guys, I am not a psycho." I assured them. "At least not like his ex- fiancée."

"Oh thank god we got rid of that girl!" Jason said sitting beside me.

"You are lucky you don't know her." Nick told me.

"Actually, I met her yesterday." I said and they all turned to look at me. "She is completely crazy."

"In that case, give me five!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey now I remember you," I told Jason. "You are the kid that used to be very fast."

"Used to be?" he asked confused. "Girl I was, am and will be the fastest guy in this reservation."

"Really?" I asked with an evil smile. "Want to race?"

"Against who?"

"Me of course," I said standing up and they all looked at me confuse. "Unless that you are scare."

"Of you? Never!"

"Then let´s race." I said changeling.

"You got yourself into a lot of trouble little girl."

Ten minutes later I was running my third race, full speed, in my human form against three Makah guys and once again, I won. Most of the werewolves were watching us and they cheered when I crossed the end line.

"Told you she was going to win!" I heard a kid saying. "Now pay me!"

"Ah, man!"

"Dude, she is really fast."

"So, what about another race?" I asked in a very good mood; I could spend all day long running.

"She is probably tired Nick, you should try racing against her now."

"I don't that's a good idea."

"Come on, nobody?" I asked disappointed looking at everybody.

"I'll race against you." I very known voice said behind me.

"Liam!"

"I leave you for a couple of minutes and you already got my pack under your feet, aren't you awesome?"

"You really think you can win me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest cockily.

"I know I can beautiful."

"Let's race then."

"The first one to reach that rock is the winner." Liam said and I turned to look at a big rock in the distance. "Is it too far for you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then get ready."

"Don't go easy on me just because I am your imprint." I told him.

"I lose my good reputation in front of my pack? Never."

"Good."

"On your marks," Jason said and Liam and I got in position. "Ready, set, go!"

I love running, is the one feeling I never get tired off. It makes me feel that I can almost fly and go anywhere I want. And running beside Liam, let's say that I could stay like this forever. As much as I was enjoying this, I still wanted to win, but he wasn't making it easier for me. It wasn't fair, I had already run four other races, I was a little bit tired, but I wasn't going to admit that to him, I have to show him how fast I can be.

I pushed my feet hard against the ground and I passed him for a couple of seconds, then he passed me and then I managed to run beside him again.

"Want to give up?"

"Never."

I could see the rock getting closer and closer, but I didn't slow down, if it was possible, I ran even faster. Liam wasn't going to give up either, I could see it in his face, he was enjoying this as much as I was. We reached the rock, but Liam didn't stop and neither did I. We just kept running and running following the border of the beach. All I could hear was the sound of the waves against the sand and our synchronized breaths, everything was perfect. But nothing last forever, nobody knows better than I do.

We both tripped with a slope we haven't notice and we ended up rolling over each other, over the sand. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Liam. I was laying over him and when I tried to stand up he pushed me against him again.

"Where are you going beautiful?"

"I won." I said victoriously.

"No you didn't, let's call it a draw."

"You tripped before me." I said trying not to lose myself in his amazing green eyes.

"You were the one who tripped first, but I don't blame you, you were too distracted by me." He said smiling cockily.

"Oh shut up!" I tried to stand up again but I was trapped by his strong arms.

"There is something I need to tell you." He explained. "And from all I know you are going to ran away from me, I can't run that risk."

"What is it?" I asked with butterflies on my stomach.

"Leah, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I want to! Liam you were scaring me!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know how you were going to react."

"How about this?"

I kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss. What can I say? Things are really starting to work for me, I just hope this lasts.

**Like it? I thought this two needed some time alone and it was time they make their relationship official, so here it is. There is more than 100 people reading this fic, would you please leave me a review? I need to know if you like it! We are close to the end, what would you like to happen?**

**REVIEW**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys I took so long to update, I am just too busy studying, but I managed to write this on my little free time, enjoy!**

**10**

_**Liam's point of view **_

**-FLASH BACK-**

"You can do better son!"

I was running as fast as I could, people were screaming and cheerleading everywhere and even with all the screams I could still hear my father shouting at me.

"Faster, faster, you are a Reed, prove it!"

It's always the same with him, it doesn't matter if I am swimming, running or playing basketball, I have to be the best, at least that's what he tells me. I love sports; I just hope I could enjoy them more. I have fun when I am with my friends, but when competitions against the other reservations arrive every holiday, my dad… let's just say that he is a very competitive person. I just don't get it, what's the point on competing with the others? I just like to compete with myself and right now, I am about to break my own record.

"Congratulations to the winner of this year, Sam Uley from La Push reservation!" A guy with a funny voice announced with a microphone.

I turned to look at the guy who had beaten me for just a couple of milliseconds and I saw a kid with black hair who had a wide smile on his face.

"Liam! What happened?"

I turned to look at my father while I tried to breathe normally.

"You were about to win and you let that kid passed you at the end."

"James! Leave him alone, he is just 9 years old!" my mum said pushing my dad away and kneeling to hug me. "Don't listen to him dear, you were great!"

"Mum! You are embarrassing me!" I exclaimed trying to get away from her.

"Ok, we need to prepare you for the next competition, we still have two hours, and remember, put your head in the game!" my father reminded me, like if I could forget that phrase, he repeats it every day.

"Yes sir! Can I go to see the other races?" my friends are competing too and I wanted to see how they were doing.

"Of course not! You need to focus!" my father said raising his arms.

"Of course you can sweetie, just be sure to arrive on time for your next race." My mother said with a big smile.

"Sure." I started running away before my father could say anything; although I could still hear him at the distance.

"What were you thinking woman? Look what you did!"

Don't judge my dad, he is a good person, he just gets really weird when it comes to competitions between reservations. Well, not with all the reservations, just one, La Push reservation. Apparently, there has always been some kind of rivalry between both places, although I don't understand it. All I know is that I am supposed to hate them and compete against them for the rest of my life. Yeah right, like if winning a nice trophy was a great incentive. Seriously, what are adults thinking about?

"Ah!"

I fell to the ground just after hearing a girl scream. I had crashed against a girl about my same age who was now lying on the floor.

"I am sorry, let me help you!" I apologized while I helped her to stand up. "Are you ok?"

That's when I noticed she was wearing a t-shirt of La Push reservation.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking…"

"Rebecca!"

We both turned around to see a man who looked like his father, another girl who looked exactly like this girl and a toddler.

"It's almost lunch time; we are going to join the Clearwaters and the others." Her father said.

"I'm coming!" the girl exclaimed. "Sorry again." She said before running after her family.

I forgot about the incident and I arrived just in time to see my friend Jason running 100 mts. He is like the fastest kid that has ever existed, there is no one in the world that can defeat him, and just as I predicted he won. My group of friends and I gathered around him to congratulate him and we decided to go for something to eat.

"Hey you!" We all turned around to see a group of guys coming towards us. "Yes you! Cheater!"

"Me? Cheater?" Jason asked confused.

"Well there is no other way you could have won me." The guy with dark hair said. I looked at their t-shirts and I recognized the drawing on it; La Push.

"Duh, maybe because I am faster than you?" Jason asked irritated.

"No one is faster than me!" the guy shouted angrily.

"Ah… Paul maybe we should…"

"Shut up Jared! This is between I and him!" ok, this guy has serious impulsive issues.

"Wow, awful grammar, I feel so scare right now." My best friend Alex said sarcastically.

"Want to race against us genius?" a tall guy said and I immediately recognized him, he is the guy that beat me on the race, what was his name again? Som? Tam? Tim? Tom?

"Let's just go." I said turning around ready to leave, I wasn't in the mood of getting into a pointless fight.

"You are just afraid because I won you in the race." The cocky guy said. "Poor baby Liam he is going to go and cry with his mummy."

"Back off Tam Ullu!"

"My name is Sam Ulley! Let's leave them alone guys, I think they are really retarded."

"What did you say?"

"And deaf too, what kind of freaks are you?"

"Say that again and I'll hit you!"

"Oh I am shaking!" Sam said with a fake scare face before his entire group started laughing.

"You asked for it!"

Have you ever been in a fight with lots of kids trying to hit at least someone? It doesn't matter if it is from the same team; you just want to get some action and fight. Well, that's kind of what happened next. Seven of them against six from us; all kicking, throwing punches in the air and shouting like if we were in a karate movie.

It only lasted for a couple of minutes, but we ended full of cuts and bruises anyway. Some older guys and a couple of parents separated both groups and they made us shake hands with the other group of kids. I hate that! Like if shaking someone's hand is going to solve our problems!

"That was so cool!" Erick said while we were walking towards the camping area.

"Yeah, we really showed those guys who the boss is around here!" Jason said looking proudly at the huge wound on his arm.

"Dude, I think that got infected." Alex commented.

"You are jealous, this is so getting Jessica's attention!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, just not in the good way." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it."

"So? What's the plan?" Tyler asked.

"The plan?" we all asked at the same time.

"We have to plan our revenge!" he said as if it was obvious.

"Of course! I have the best plan in the world!" Nick said with sparkling eyes.

"Please, nothing that involves a time machine or training rats." Alex said holding is head between his hands.

"What? You are leaving out the interesting part!"

"Any ideas Jason?" Tyler asked him and he shook his head. "Liam?"

I don't like revenge, it will only cause bigger trouble, but I don't really like those guys, specially that Som Uller, or whatever his name is, he is going to pay, no one speaks like that to my friends and lives to tell the story.

"I have the perfect plan in mind." I said smiling evilly.

Half an hour later our plan was ready. Is not one of my greatest ideas, but at least is going to make those La Push guys to think twice before messing with us again.

"Remember the plan." I told my friends. "We put the insects inside their baskets and we hide in the bushes up the hill, then we wait till lunch time and we'll get to see their shock faces!"

"Yeah!"

"Dude this is going to be great!"

"Be careful, we can't let anyone see us or the plan is over."

I took a last look at my friend's hands; we had found all kind of freak insects; flies, crickets, ants, beetles, spiders, cockroaches, moths, bugs and a huge amount of worms. This is going to be very funny. I turned to look at the big table full of baskets of the La Push reservation and couldn't help but smile. I am genius.

"Let's go!"

It only took us a couple of minutes to hide all the bus in the different baskets and we managed to do it with anyone finding out. We run towards the forest and we hide between the bushes and trees.

"Just some more minutes before the bell rings for lunch time." Alex said taking a look to his watch.

"I can't wait to see Paul's face when he sees all those spiders; he is going to scream like a girl."

"Shut up! We can't let them discover our hideout!"

"Hey, what are those twins doing?"

I turned around to see the girl I saw before and her twin taking the basket were I had put the giant beetle.

"Oh no! They are ruining everything!" Jason exclaimed and we all put our hands over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up idiot!"

"Don't worry, they didn't hear him." Nick said looking around.

"What do we do now?"

"You guys stay here, I will take care of those girls." I said before running through the forest following the same direction the girls took.

I got through a lot of trouble to obtain that giant beetle; I am not going to let that that girls take him away, if anyone should see it, that's going to be that Ulli guy.

"This is the perfect place for our picnic girls!"

"I agree with Rachel, this place is perfect, we can use those rocks as a table!"

"Don't be silly Leah, we have to do it on the ground, you know, over the tablecloth, just like in the movie we saw last night!"

Girls are so weird! And now there is another one with them, she is also wearing a t-shirt with the La Push symbol on it.

"Are you sure mum let you take all this things?" Rachel asked her sister.

"Of course! She said I could take all we wanted.

Ok, now I need a plan to take that basket away from them, how on earth am I going to do that?

"Rachel! Becca!"

"Oh no!" all the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"We found you!" A little kid about 5 years old exclaimed happily.

"Jake go away!"

"You are the most annoying brother in the whole world!"

"No I am not!"

"Just stay away Jake, this is a party for girls only." Rachel told him.

"But mum said we could come with you." Little Jake said ready to start crying.

"Maybe they could stay and act as our waiters." Leah proposed.

"There are no waiters in this picnic game, so you guys go back." Rebecca said pointing east.

"But Embry, Quil and I want to play too!" Jake insisted.

"Yeah! We can be good waiters, look!" Quil said taking the tablecloth with him ready to set it on the floor.

Unfortunately for him, the tablecloth was just under the basket and when he took it away the basket fell and everything that was inside it ended over the floor.

"Look what you did!"

"Quil what have you done?"

"Oh, oh."

"Oops?"

"Oops? That's all you can say?" Rebecca is about to explode.

"We are going to tell mummy!"

"But it was only an accident." Jake said. "It was all you fault for not letting us play in the first time."

"You and your friends are so dead Jacob Black!" Rachel told him.

"Embry what's wrong with you?" Leah asked him and they all turned to look at the shy guy who was pointing at the food.

"Why is the food moving?" Quil asked.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked scare.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked angrily to his brother.

"Nothing!" Jacob replied.

"Ah!"

"It's a giant spider!"

The twins and Embry started screaming really loud and they started saying unintelligible words; poor giant beetle.

"You ruined our picnic!"

"We are so going to tell dad!"

"Yeah! He is going to punish you forever!"

The twins started to run back to the main camping between sobs and screams against his little brother, who was now chasing them begging him not to say anything. Jacob friends decided to follow his friend and the last girl was left alone with the basket and the things. I was hoping she followed her friends, but she didn't, she looks very interested in the beetle. I can't wait till she leaves; this could take forever, and is almost lunch time, so I decided to walk towards her.

"Hi." I said and she stood up to look at me confused. "Sorry if I scare you."

"I am not afraid of you." She assured me putting a confident expression on her face.

"Yeah right, so ah… hey is that a giant beetle?" I said trying to act surprise.

"I don't know, is that the way a beetle looks like?"

"Of course it is! Don't you girls know anything about bugs?"

"I know a lot about bugs!"

"Aha, well I need to take it with me; I need it for a… school project." I lied.

"What kind of project?" She asked curious.

"Ah… one that involves giant beetles."

"Well, you are going to have to find another one, this one was in our basket, which means it's ours and I need too."

"Girls don't need bugs, you are disgusted by them."

"It doesn't disgust me, I think it's pretty." Just what I needed, a bug lover.

"What kind of girl are you?" I asked her and she raised her shoulders. "Whatever, I need that beetle."

"I saw it first! And I told you I need it too."

"What do you need it for?"

"I want to show it to my brother Seth, it was his birthday yesterday, now he is 3 years old and I think he is going to love this beetle!"

"You are crazy."

"Say what you want, this beetle is mine."

"Oh come on!"

"But maybe I can give it to you after showing it to my brother." She offered with a smile. "That way we both end happy."

"Is your brother too far away?"

"No, he is with my mum at the edge of the forest; you can come with me if you want."

"Ok."

I wasn't happy about this whole idea, but I have to make sure she doesn't hurt the beetle. This girl is so weird!

"Ah… what are you doing?" I asked her when I saw her trying to grab the beetle with a stick.

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"You have to grab it with your hands." I said losing my patience.

"But it's going to bite me."

"Beetles don't bite," I said grabbing it with my hands. "See?"

"It doesn't look afraid of you."

"Want to see a cool trick?" I asked her and she nodded. I put the beetle over my shoulder and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How cool is this?"

"You look funny."

"Now is your turn." I said and I took the beetle again in my hands to offer it to her, but she made a weird face. "Come on, it's not that difficult."

"I don't think it'll like me." She said unsure.

"It'll be fine. Give me your hand." I said taking the beetle in one hand and taking her hand with the other one. "I am going to put it gently on your hand, ok?"

"Ok."

The tried to take her hand away but I hold it inside of mine. I put the beetle gently on her hand and she smiled widely.

"See? It wasn't that hard." I said with my hands still holding hers.

"Leah!"

I step aside a little bit embarrassed and I turned to look at the boy who was running towards us. Lucky me, it's the Ullu guy again.

"Hey Sam." She greeted him happily. "Look what I have!"

"Where have you been? Your mother has been looking for you everywhere, and why are you here with this loser?" he asked angrily looking at me.

"He is my new friend, he is… oh sorry, I forgot to ask your name." she told me.

"You don't need to know his name; he is just one of the Makah losers."

"Sam don't say that!"

"It's the truth, he lost against me in the race." The guy said raising his shoulders. "

"I wasn't concentrated; I could have beaten you easily if I wanted to." I told him.

"Just keep telling yourself that, it might help you feel better." Sam said and then he turned to look at Leah. "We have to return, someone filled all the baskets with insects and the place is a whole mess! Women are screaming like if it was the end of the world and… Leah what do you have in your hands?"

"It's what I've been trying to show you, it's a giant beetle, he and I…"

"So it was you!" Sam said grabbing me by my t-shirt.

"Stop it Sam!" Leah begged him. "It couldn't be him, he was all the time with me, besides we found the giant beetle in the basket, it wasn't his fault!"

"Maybe," Sam said releasing me. "Or maybe his friends did it."

"You can't prove it." I said.

"Let's go." Sam said taking the beetle from Leah's hands and throwing it far away, then he grabbed one of Leah's hand and he dragged her in the same direction he came from.

"Stop it Sam, you are hurting me!"

"She doesn't want to go with you! Leave her alone!" I said following them, that's when his friends appeared and they looked at me confused. I stopped; one against seven, not a good thing.

"See you at the race." Sam said before turning around and leaving with his group.

Leah managed to get free from Sam's hold and she turned around to wave at me, then she left too and I walked towards the giant beetle, well, is not like I am going to use it now.

I didn't understand why my people didn't like La Push reservation, know I think I do. If that place is full of people like this guy, then I feel sorry for them. I don't like to compete, but there is no way I am going to let that guy win the next race, who does he think he is? He can't treat Leah like that, I mean, the beetle, oh no. You just found the worst rival you could find Sam Uley, you got involved with the great Liam Reed.

**ENF OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Sorry if I took too long, but I think it was worth it. I think you should know how the whole rivalry thing started, so this is what came up to my mind, what a pity Leah never knew Liam's name.<strong>

**Do you want more flash backs or do you want me to write the end of the story? It's up to you.**

**Please review!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long guys! You've been amazing, but I was in the middle of my exams so it was difficult for me to write. **

**After hearing your opinions I decided to add another flash back before ending the story, hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**11**

**Leah's point of view**

_**Flash Back**_

Hoh is a native American tribe that is considered to be a band of the Quileute tribe, that's why we are so excited that this year activities are taking place in their reservation. They have a huge forest and they are near a river. My dad told me everything about this beautiful place, but this is the first time that I am going to see it with my own eyes, so I am kind of nervous. Well, this year's competition is not the only thing that makes me nervous, there is another thing, believe or not Sam Uley asked me to be his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago and I said YES! I still can't believe he asked me, is like a dream come true, I feel like the most fortunate girl in the world.

"Earth to Leah!"

"Ah?"

"I bet she was thinking about her boyfriend again." Rebecca told Rachel and they started laughing at me.

"You are just jealous because I have one and you don't." I told them crossing my arms over my chest.

We are in one of the school's buses towards the Hoh reservation and the twins had taken the seat behind mine.

"And where exactly is your boyfriend now?" Rachel asked noticing that the empty spot beside me.

"He is on the front part of the bus talking with Jared about the plan." I answered pointing where they were.

"Another plan? I seriously can't understand why those guys can't stop with their fights against the Makah reservation." Rebecca commented.

"Are you serious? They are horrible people!" Her sister said and I nodded.

"But Leah, isn't your cousin Emily from the Makah reservation? I remember her and she didn't seem like a bad person to me."

"Well she is just an exception, besides, she is not coming today, she is sick." I told them. "But from what I heard, the rest of them are terrible people."

"You are just saying that because Sam likes to fight against that guy… what is his name again?" Rachel asked me.

"Liam Reed." I answered putting a disgust expression on my face and the twins laughed.

"Let's forget about the Makah clan for a while and let's focus on the really important thing." Rachel proposed.

"What important thing?" I asked confuse.

"Tonight's dance, duh!" Rebecca said shaking her head as if it was obvious.

That's when I remembered the tradition. Once the competitions are over, the older ones share a dance under the stars. You can dance with any person you want; it can be from any reservation and is what every girl has been waiting for since we were kids.

"We are finally fifteen, that's means that any guy can ask us to dance tonight!" Rachel exclaimed excited.

"Did Sam ask you already?" Rebecca asked me intrigue.

"Not yet." I answered. "I think he is waiting for the perfect moment." I added glancing at my boyfriend who was talking with his friends. "Who would you like to dance with?"

"Oh! There is a hot guy from shoalwater bay that I really want to meet!" Rebecca said and we all laughed.

"Yeah right, you don't have the guts to talk to him sis." Rachel told her.

"I am not going to talk to him, he is going to take one look at me and then he'll be all mine, just wait and see."

"Yeah, because that is so going to happen." I said rolling my eyes. "What about you Rach?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"I know!" her twin exclaimed. "I bet Paul is going to ask you to dance with him!" she said and we all laughed.

"Anyone except that bully!"

"Don't worry sis, you can always dance with our little brother or one of his friends." Rebecca proposed and we all started laughing again.

"Don't even mention Jake, I swear I am going to kill that little monster one of these days."

"What did he do know?" I asked curious.

"He tried to catch a rabbit using my green dress, can you believe it?" Rachel asked me and I couldn't help to laugh, that brother of hers always makes me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

We all turned to look at the most handsome guy in the world, Sam Uley, my Sam Uley, standing in the corridor of the bus.

"Another of Jake's adventures." I answered while he sat beside me and left a quick kiss on my cheek. I am so going to faint!

"So?" Rachel asked interrupting my magical moment. "Is the plan ready?"

"Of course it is." Sam answered confident. "This year we are going to crush those Makah idiots."

"Not everyone in that reservation is an idiot." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"Which side are you on?" Sam asked her.

"Ours of course."

"Ignore her." Rachel told my boyfriend. "So, let's hear this awesome plan of yours!"

"I am not going to tell you." Sam said turning around.

"Oh come one!" Rachel exclaimed. "Leah do something!"

"Is not like we are going to tell the Makah guys." I said taking Sam's hand in mine and putting a puppy face. "Please?"

"All right, but stop with the face." Sam said and we all got closer to hear his words. "I promised the guys I wasn't going to tell anyone, so I just can tell you a part of it."

"What is it?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"As you know, the marathon is composed of four different parts; my job is to run as fast as I can through the forest following the different flags on the road. Our contacts said that Liam Reed is also going to run in the marathon, so after I passed the fifth flag, one of the guys is going to change the direction of the flag and Liam is going to follow the wrong direction, isn't it brilliant?"

"Brilliant?" Rebecca asked angrily. "That's cheating!"

"No is not, he is going to realize that he is running the wrong direction eventually, is just going to be too late to pass me." Sam explained smiling mischievously.

"Cheater." Rebecca said and she went back to her seat not wanting to listen anymore.

"Don't listen to her; I think is an awesome plan." Rachel said before going back to her seat too.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked me

"Well… it is a good plan, but… I don't know Sam." I admitted.

"Don't worry Lee-Lee; everything is going to be fine." He assured me taking my hand.

"You are very fast, I am sure you could win him even without this plan."

"I know I can win him, but he doesn't even deserve to be in the race, I just can't stand those Makah jerks."

I didn't want to continue arguing with him; when Sam puts an idea in his head, no one, not even me, can change his mind. I personally don't have nothing against the Makah reservation, the only time I spoke to one of them was when I was a kid and it had something to do with a bug, but I can't remember what exactly happened. Well, I am sure my people have a good reason to hate them, I mean, even the old people show their dislike to the Makah clan. What should I do? I'll be nice to them, if they do something that I don't like, then I'll start hating them, yes, that sounds like a good plan to me.

Two hours later we had finally arrive to the Hoh reservation and everyone was getting ready for lunch. I was helping the twins to prepare our picnic and they decided to go to get some water, the guys were already preparing themselves for the races, so technically I was alone with all our things.

"La Push reservation?" I heard a male voice saying a few meters away from me.

"I am surprise they even decide to come." Another guy said.

"They are going to regret it, we will make sure they do." All the boys started laughing.

"Hey, you look familiar to me."

I was so focused in putting everything in its place while I tried to hear the different voices behind me, that I haven't realize that one of the guys had walked towards me.

"I… what?" I asked confused turning around to see the guy who was looking at me with interest.

He is a tall guy with black hair, green eyes and I am sure he is about my same age.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Leah… Leah Clearwater."

"That's a pretty name; do you know what it means?"

"Well…"

"**L**ovely, **E**xcellent, **A**ngel of **H**appiness."

"Ah, thank you, but I am not sure that's…"

"You are from La Push reservation, right?"

"Yes." That's when I noticed I hadn't put my team t-shirt on and he was wearing a Makah t-shirt.

"Sorry about what my friends were saying some minutes ago."

"It's ok."

"You weren't here last year."

"I got ill and I wasn't able to come."

He is being nice to me, why everyone else keeps saying that the people from their reservation are total idiots?

"Leah!" Rachel came running towards us. "What is he doing here?" she asked me looking angrily to my new friend.

"We were just talking Rae." I told her grabbing one of the baskets. This is my opportunity to prove her that Makah people can be nice with us.

"Do you want a cookie? Careful they are hot."

"Not as hot as you babe."

"Ah… thank you, that was sweet."

"Not as sweet as you sugar."

"Oh! Grow up!" Rachel told him while I tried to cover my red face. "You Makah people are all the same; if Sam were here he would…"

"Stay away from my girlfriend Liam!"

In less than a second I saw Sam running towards us, he put himself between my new friend and I, and then I noticed how he had called him; _Liam_, I am in trouble.

"Your girlfriend?" Liam asked raising his left eyebrow.

"You heard right, now leave her alone!"

"Well that's interesting, she never mentioned you." Liam said and Sam closed his fists.

"I told you to leave."

"Relax Sam, I was just wondering if the lady here has an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen."

"You ask for it!"

Sam tried to jump over Liam but Rachel and I grabbed him before he could do anything to the Makah guy.

"Let me go girls!"

"Two girls can stop you? Man, you are so not in shape." Liam said shaking his head. "I should leave now. I think I can die happy now, cause I've seen a piece of heaven."

"Come back you coward!"

"See you at the race Sam." Liam said walking away.

"You won't even get to race when I finish with you! Let me go!"

Rebecca and Jared were helping us to contain Sam now, but he was moving violently.

"Let him go Sam, he is not worthy."

"No one speaks like that to my girlfriend and gets to live!"

"Save your mood for the race dude." Paul told him and Sam stopped moving. "If you waste your energy on him now, we won't get to see his face when he loses the marathon."

"That stupid bastard." Sam murmured to himself before turning to look at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you before I arrive?"

"Nothing, he just asked me my name, that´s all."

"If he talks to you again, walk away or call someone, I don't want you near that guy. Ok?" he asked me holding my hands in his and I nodded not knowing what to answer.

A part of me is completely melting for Sam, I mean, he is so cute! He is worried about me! And kind of jealous if you ask me, but maybe I am imagining things. The other part of me thinks he is overreacting, he doesn't own me, I am Leah Clearwater, I can protect myself. I was doing fine until Rachel and the others got here. Although… now I start to understand why they hate each other so much, that guy was acting like a complete jerk, maybe I can give him another chance…maybe.

Forget about that, I spent the entire day hiding and running away from that Makah guy. I glued myself to Sam thinking that that was going to make him go away, but it was worst, he just didn't shut up! He spent the entire afternoon telling me compliments and stupid pick-up lines. It was funny at first, but then his comments started to irritate me, and let's not mention Sam's reactions… I think that guy has a dead wish or something.

When all the other events had finished, it was time for the activity that everyone was waiting for; the marathon. It has four parts and four guys from each reservation have to participate. First we have the swimming part, where the stronger ones have to swim towards a buoy and then swim back. The second part consists in riding a mountain bike around some tricky obstacles. The third part is running through the forest and the fourth part also has to do with running, but implies avoiding obstacles and things like that.

Sam and Liam are going to do the third part, so I am waiting with my boyfriend in the third stop to cheer him up when he starts running. He is going to run a very long way and we aren't able to see them, all we can do is wait for them in the finish line.

"Are you Leah?" a little girl asked me and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah."

"That funny guy told me to tell you that there is something wrong with his cell phone." She told me and I followed the direction she was indicating.

"There is something wrong with Liam's cell phone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it doesn't have your number on it."

"Ok, that's it." Sam said while he started walking towards him angrily, but I managed to stop him.

"Sam remember the plan! You can punch him later, but stick to the plan." I begged him and he stopped walking.

"I am going to make him pay." Sam said glaring angrily at Liam.

"Focus on the race, ok? This is why you are here, why we are here." I reminded him.

He turned to look at me sweetly and he embraced me tightly.

"You are right, I am sorry."

Before I could say something Sam had trapped his lips with mine and we shared a sweet kiss. My inner self was jumping of happiness, but Sam had to get ready for the race so I started to step aside. He grabbed my hand, pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to dance with me at the dance tonight?"

"I'll love to." I said showing him a big smile and he kissed my hand.

"See you in a couple of minutes Lee-Lee."

"Do your best!"

I ran to the place where the rest of my friends were and we cheered together when we saw Jared in his bike ready to give the signal to Sam so he could start running. When all the runners had already left, a squeaky voice could be heard over all the other voices; Lisa Newman. I could recognize her anywhere, not only because of her strange tone of voice, also because she does a really strange pose when she stands up.

"Someone should lock her up in a cage and send her to a circus." Rachel commented.

"Shh! She could hear you!" Rebecca told her and we all laughed.

"How do you think Sam is doing?" I asked them.

"I am sure everything is working according the plan." Rachel assured me.

"That trap is only going to bring us trouble, I can feel it." Rebecca said out loud. "Let's focus on our last tag."

She took away the inventory list; is a list that is given to all the girls' groups, we are supposed to find the things on the list and depending on the items you found, you are given a certain amount of points.

"We have found almost everything." Rebecca said taking a look to the list.

"All we need is one of this strange mushrooms and an eagle feather." I said taking a look to the list.

"An eagle feather? Are you crazy? Where on earth are we going to find that?" Rachel asked confused.

"We still have a couple of minutes before the race finishes; maybe if we walk through the forest we will find the mushrooms." Rebecca proposed and I nodded.

"Are you nuts? Is getting dark, what if we get lost?"

"Are you afraid?" I asked Rachel and she shook her head violently.

"Of course not!" she said. "I just…"

"Then let's go!" Becca said while she started walking through the forest and we followed.

We spent almost twenty minutes looking for the strange mushrooms at the edge of the forest and it was getting dark. We were about to give up when suddenly Rachel found a little group of mushrooms growing up behind a tree.

"Found them!"

"Rebecca hurry up! Bring the basket!" I told her excited.

"This is going to give us at least 50 points; we are so crushing those Makah girls!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Oh please, stop with the competitive spirit! Can't we just enjoy ourselves?" Rebecca asked leaning to pick up some mushrooms.

"No." Rachel and I answered and we all started laughing.

"Everything is working as we plan, I bet Sam is about to arrive to the finish line." Rachel said and I started day dreaming again.

I just can't wait for the dance, is going to be perfect! Sam and I dancing under the stars at the rhythm of the music, I can't ask for more! I look to the sky hoping that a lot of stars would appear tonight and suddenly a strange thing called my attention. Is that a bird? A very big bird, it's an eagle! I can't believe my luck!

"I'll be right back." I told the twins before deciding to follow the beautiful bird.

"Don't go too far away." Rebecca said not even turning around to see me.

I started running behind the eagle trying not to look away from it, I can't lose it! It's flying very high, but I bet that its nest is somewhere around here. The minutes started passing by and the eagle kept flying with no direction. I was getting tired and I was about to stop following it when it finally stopped over the branch of a tree, a very tall tree. I sighed, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I have to do it for the team, for Sam, he is going to be so proud of me when I show him what I found!

It's a good thing that the twins' little brother, Jake, taught me how to climb a tree, otherwise this would be very difficult. Well, it turned to be very difficult anyway, the tree is very width and I don't really have a lot of energy to climb to the eagles' nest. All my effort for nothing! No, I can't quit! I tried on last time and I was about to reach the first big branch, when suddenly the little branch I was standing on broke and I fell to the ground. Luckily for me, I wasn't very high, so nothing happened to me, but it hurt anyway.

I stood up frustrated and I was about to leave when something on the ground called my attention, an eagle feather! It probably fell down from nest. Thank you Quileute's spirits! I am so going to light a candle for them when I get back home. Well, only if I can find my way home…

I started looking around confuse, I am not sure which way I came from, everything looks the same to me. Oh, oh… I am dead.

Then sun is already setting, I should find my way back to the camp as soon as I can. I started walking in the direction that looked more familiar to me and I prayed that it was the correct one. After walking for almost half an hour I was sure I had taken the wrong way. What do I do now? Should I go back or try a different direction? A strange sound interrupted my thoughts and I grabbed a branch to defend myself, oh god, I should have really taken that karate class when I could. The bushes starting moving violently and I hit them hard with the branch I had picked up.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Leah?"

"Liam?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost in the middle of the race; some idiot must have changed the flags. Why did you hit me?"

"I thought you were a bear or a wild animal."

"Well, according to girls I am wild, but I am sure I am not an animal."

"Just forget it." I said rolling my eyes and leaving the branch on the ground.

"How did you get lost?"

"I am not lost!"

"Really? Because heaven is a long way from here."

"Will you please stop with the flirting?"

"Relax Leah, I was just joking, so where is Sam? I thought that guy never left your side."

"He is probably already receiving the trophy you wanted."

"He doesn't deserve it, he is a cheater." He said angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We both know he would do anything to win the race, he is a cheater!"

"You are so irritating! Do what you want; I am going to find my way home."

"You probably don't want to go that way." He told me while I walked away.

"Why not?"

"Because that's where I came from, and I've been lost for hours." He explained. "I know you don't like me a lot, but we should stay together, is getting dark and I can protect you from wild animals."

"Yeah right." I said not believing him, although staying together is probably not a bad idea. I sighed. "So which way we should try genius?"

"East." He answered pointing my left.

"How do you know that's east?" I asked him.

"My dad taught me everything he knows about the forest, I can tell that's east just by looking on which side of the tree moss grows, trust me, that's east."

Well, I admit it, that answer sounds very convincing. "Ok, east it is." I said while we started walking.

"So, you still haven't told me how you got lost." He reminded me after twenty minutes of silence.

"I am not going to tell you." I answered trying to ignore him. From all the people I could get lost in the forest with; it had to be with him! I wish Sam were here, he would know what to do, he would protect me and…

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Then I'll just have to figure it out." He said putting a concentrated expression on his face. "Oh, I know!"

"You do?" I asked looking away trying to ignore him.

"Yeah, you felt guilty for what Sam did to me, so you started looking for me! That's so nice Leah, you shouldn't have…"

"That's not what happened!" I clarified him immediately.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have secrets feelings for me."

"The only feelings I have for you are of complete hate!"

"Yeah right."

"No wonder my reservation hates yours, you are so irritating!"

"Ah… Leah…"

"You are so immature, egocentric, stubborn and…"

"Leah…" he said pointing at something on the floor.

"What?" I asked angrily following the direction his finger was indicating. "We spent the last half an hour walking in circles?" I exclaimed not believing my eyes; in front of me, it was the branch I had used to hit Liam before.

"Oops…"

"Oops? That's all you can say?"

"Relax Leah, I have everything under control."

"No you don't! Now we are going to follow my instinct."

"You don't know anything about the forest."

"Oh, and you do?" I asked him and he smiled stupidly. "That's what I thought, now follow me!"

"Uhmm… of course! Ok! Lead the way!"

"Of course I'll lead the way! Didn't I say that already?"

"I know you said it! And I said that I agree!"

"I don't need you to agree! And don't laugh, you understand?"

"And who's laughing?"

I began walking not even caring if he was following me or not, but it was so dark that I could barely see where I was walking. Suddenly I made a wrong step and I trip with something before falling to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Leah are you ok?" Liam asked worried running towards me.

"Just leave me alone."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"My right foot hurts." I admitted. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Can you walk?" he asked me helping me to stand up.

"No, it hurts too much."

I can't believe this is happening, my perfect day turned into a whole nightmare. I am stuck with my boyfriend's enemy in the middle of nowhere, hearing his stupid pick-up lines, with no idea of where to go and now I got injured. How am I supposed to arrive on time to the dance? I can't miss that dance! What am I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms that were lifting me from the ground. Liam was now carrying me bride style and he began walking through the forest.

"Liam what are you doing?"

"You didn't really think I was going to leave you there, right? I am not that cruel." He said while he kept walking.

"But… but…"

"I am strong enough to carry you for a while." He said smiling at me and then he started laughing.

"What?"

"Try to imagine Sam's face is he sees me carrying you like this." He said and I started laughing too.

"Sorry for shouting at you before." I said after a moment of silence. "I have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" he asked and I hit him lightly. "Hey!"

"I am trying to be nice here."

"You don't need to apologize Leah, I was being a little bit annoying, it always makes Sam angry, but without Sam here, I don't really see the point of doing it anymore."

"Why do you two fight all the time?"

"It's about someone, I mean something… I don't really remember how it started." He said, but I am sure he is hiding something. "Why are you carrying that feather?" he asked me looking at the feather on my belt.

"Is an eagle feather, I was trying to find one for the inventory list." I explained and he made a strange face. "What?"

"Leah I am not sure that's an eagle feather." He said and I took the feather to look at it intently.

"Of course it is an eagle feather!"

"No is not, is a hawk feather, see those lines at the bottom?" he told me and I examined them carefully.

"You have to be kidding me!" I exclaimed when I realized he was right. "All this trouble and it wasn't even worth it? Stupid hawk! I can't believe I followed it through the forest!"

"You follow it around the forest?" Liam asked laughing out loud while he kept walking. "Is that why you got lost?"

"Stop laughing! Is not funny!"

"Yes it is, it's hilarious!" he said trying to hold his laugh when he noticed I was angry. "Sorry."

"Forget it, this can't get any worse."

"Don't say that, you are going attract bad luck."

"What could be worse than this?"

"It could be raining." He said and we both look at the sky full of stars.

"I can't believe I lost the dance." I murmured to myself, but apparently Liam heard me.

"I don't understand why that dance is so important for girls."

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you."

"I still can't believe you got lost chasing a hawk." He said starting to laugh again.

"Oh shut up!"

"Relax Leah, we'll get back just in time for your dance."

"We've been here for hours Liam, it probably already ended." I said with a sad tone.

"Then we'll bring the dance to you." He said stopping all of a sudden.

"Liam what are you doing?"

"I know I am not the perfect couple you were expecting to share the night with, but there are plenty stars on the sky and if you think that the noises of the forest are like music, then this could be the dance of your dreams." He said starting to twirl with me on his arms.

I didn't know what to answer; I can't believe he said that! Is this the same Liam Reed that fights against my boyfriend, bothers my friends and thinks he is the king of the world? I don't think so, it can't be.

"Thanks Liam." I said when he stopped moving. "Maybe we should stay here and wait for someone to find us."

"I am not tired." He said, but I know he is lying. "How's your foot?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, but I don't think I can walk."

"Maybe we should…"

"Leah!"

Sam appeared with a lantern out of nowhere and his voice scared both of us, Liam tripped with a tree's root and I ended on the floor.

"You idiot! What have you done? Leah are you ok?"

"We were fine until you arrive." I heard Liam said.

"I am fine Sam, I just twisted my ankle."

"Sorry Leah, it wasn't my intention to drop you." Liam said standing up. "I can carry you…"

"She is _my_ girlfriend; I am going to carry her." Sam said taking me in his arms. "Everyone is worried about you, what happened?"

"It's a long story." I said not wanting to tell my embarrassing story. I took a look at Liam who was following us and I noticed he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Sammy; I took care of your princess while you were gone." Liam said and I swear I saw smoke coming out of Sam's ears.

"You are never getting close to her again now do something useful and turn on that lantern, the others are close."

"You are forgetting the magic word."

"Or I'll blast you with all the energy I can master?" Sam asked irritated.

"With a word I meant 'please', but oh well…"

All I can tell you is that it was a very long way home.

_**End of Flash Back**_

**Did you like it? I write a lot so that you can apologize me for taking so long. Send me all the reviews you can by pressing that little button; I need to know if you like it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long, hope you like this chapter =)**

**I don't own Twilight**

**12**

**Leah's point of view**

"I can't believe we are doing this", I said for the hundredth time.

"Come on Leah, what is the worst thing that can happen?"

"Are you kidding me? There are a million things that can go wrong," I said not believing how calm my imprint was.

It's been two weeks since we met and everything has been perfect ever since. Well, except for the fact that Sam hates me, Emily doesn't want me in her life, Liam's ex-fiancée is somewhere around the world preparing her revenge… Ok, maybe not everything is perfect, but nothing really matters when you have the love of your life standing beside you. Now is official, imprint really messed up my mind.

A few days ago my imprint had the terrible idea of meeting mum and Charlie, and after convincing me that this was really necessary and threating me to leave me without kisses till we visit them, we finally end up walking to their house.

"Like what?"

"Like what?" I asked putting my hands on my head. "What if my mum cooked something you don't like? Or if Charlie starts telling his stupid jokes and then decides is time for a grown up talk? What if you get mad at something and you end up breaking the house? Or if I get mad and I destroy the whole house? Or if…"

"Leah stop it! Nothing like that is going to happen, know keep walking, we are almost there."

"You are right," I said following him. "I shouldn't be thinking like that, we are probably not even going to make it inside."

"Leah…"

"Charlie is going to shoot me from the front door."

"No one is going to shoot you."

"Ah! This would be so much easier if Dad were here," I told myself trying to control myself. "He would support us and he would tell me that everything is going to be ok."

"Everything is going to be ok Leah," Liam assured me before kissing my forehead.

"I want a real kiss."

"Not till we finish this, that was the deal."

"Considering that this is the last time we are going to be together, I think I deserve a real kiss."

"For the last time, no one is going to die."

"You are only saying that because you don't know my mother, in half an hour we are going to wish we were dead."

"As long as we die together…"

"You are not taking this seriously!"

"Is kind of hard with you screaming ridiculous things every five seconds."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liam Reed if you…!"

"By the way, what does Charlie know?"

"What do you mean?" my curiosity beat my anger.

"Does he know everything? About werewolves, vampires, imprinting…"

"Yeah, my mother began telling him the truth a year ago, he didn't want to know anything, but it was very hard to hide secrets from him, so we told him everything eventually."

"Does he know about me?"

"My mum was supposed to talk about you with him before we arrive for lunch."

"Perfect."

"Perfect? This is just going to give him more reasons to shoot us!" I exclaimed while we stopped walking a few steps from my mother's house.

"They are your family Leah, give them some credit, besides is not like I am a total stranger, they probably saw me when I was a kid. Now stop worrying and let me do the hard work, this is not my first 'parent's meeting', I am pretty good at this I must say."

"Parent's meetings? This is not going to be a lovely meeting; we are heading to an interrogation room!"

"Police Officer Charlie Swan," Liam said like he was talking about someone very important. "He can't be that bad."

"Charlie? He is not the one you should be scare of, Sue Clearwater, that's the enemy here."

"Enemy?" Liam started laughing not believing a word I was saying. "Leah you are exaggerating."

"I am not," I assured him while I started looking at the floor.

"Did you lose something?"

"No, I am just looking for your grave, my mother probably prepared it last night," I said looking everywhere desperately. "Maybe it's on the backyard."

"Very funny," Liam said rolling his eyes. "Come on Leah, I don't want to be late for my murder."

"Laugh all you want, but don't say I didn't warn you," I said following him to the front of Charlie's house.

Liam rang the bell and I began to hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door.

"Leah! I am glad to see you!" Charlie said with a big smile opening the door.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted him trying to stay calm. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Liam Reed."

"Hello Mr. Swan," Liam said politely extending his hand.

"Hi Liam, considering that we are going to see you a lot around here, I think it's better if you call me Charlie."

Liam just nodded and they continue shaking hands, probably doing some macho, manly thing where they judge each other based on the grip of the handshake, I don't know.

"So… can we go in?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, your mother is in the kitchen."

The three of us walked towards the little living room and I sat beside Liam on the couch. What is wrong with me? I am a tough woman; I shouldn't be feeling like this!

"Liam, what a pleasure to meet you," my mum said while she walked towards us and Liam stood up.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Clearwater, I mean Ms. Swan, I mean…"

"It's ok Liam, everyone just call me Sue."

"Oh, ok."

Yeah, 'Sue better runaway Clearwater', that's the way the guys used to call her in their minds.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Liam, how old are you?" My mother asked taking a seat in front of my imprint, ignoring me completely.

"23 years old."

"A man already, it's unbelievable how fast this teens grow up nowadays," she said smiling at Charlie.

"Does that have something to do with the wolf genes?" Charlie asked and I looked at him surprised. "Your mother already explained me everything."

"Oh," was all I was able to say. "We think is because of the genes, we all have very fast metabolisms."

"Good to know, I thought all those kids in La Push were using steroids or something."

"Charlie!" I gave him one of my 'shout up now' looks, but he didn't stop.

"What was I supposed to think? They are like mutants."

"Or giant baseball players," Liam added. "What?" he asked me when he saw my murderer look. "It's true; my parents took me to see three different doctors when I started to grow up so fast."

"Do they know the truth?" My mother asked and I looked expectantly at Liam wondering the same.

"Not at first, my grandfather was the leader of the council and he ordered me to wait for a few years, but when he passed away I decided to tell them everything."

"Good," my mother said and I took Liam's hand in mines. "The fact that your father is now leader of the council will make things easier."

"Leader of the council?" Charlie asked confused.

"Liam is from the Makah clan dear," my mother explained and Charlie's eyes open widely.

"The Makah clan?"

"Yes," Liam said.

"But I thought that La Push and the Makah clan had some kind of rivalry between them."

"We have," I answered. "At least most of the clans have, but is only on sports competitions, territory issues and things like that, is not like we hate each other."

"I am not so sure about that young lady," Charlie said. "Do you know how much trouble the young ones gives us? The police is always investigating some kind of problem between both reservations and the only thing they do is blame each other and take revenge with their own hands."

"He is right Leah, the guys and I once covered Sam's pack tree house with jam," Liam said starting to laugh, but none of us was laughing with him so he shut up immediately. "We were ten," he added to defend himself.

"Liam, just…" I made him a sign to shut up.

"See what I mean?" Charlie asked me. "What do your friends think about this?"

"They don't care," I answered confident aware that my mother was looking straight at me. "And as far as I know no one of the other pack has a problem with it either, well except for Sam for obvious reasons that I am sure my mother already explained to you."

"Yeah, she did."

"And who cares anyway?" I added. "I mean, as far as we have each other, who cares what the rest of the reservations think?"

Liam squeezed my hand and we both looked at them. Charlie had an approval expression on his face, but my mother, well; she doesn't have any expression at all.

"So… uh," Charlie sensed the tense atmosphere and tried to change it. "Is Seth also coming for lunch?"

"No dear, I arranged everything just for the four of us," my mother answered sweetly. "But let's carry on with the conversation; this is a very interesting topic." Oh well, at least he tried.

Ding!

"Lunch is ready!" I said as if the sound of the oven's bell wasn't enough.

"Leah watch your manners! Take Liam to the dining room, Charlie and I will serve the food," my mother said.

As soon as my mum left the room I sighed heavily and I stood up.

"Saved by the bell," Liam whispered low enough so only I could hear him.

"Saved? We are walking to a table full of knives, what is safe about that?"

"I think we are doing fine."

"Well I think…" I shut up when I heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen; sometimes super hearing comes very useful.

"He looks like a good boy."

"I know."

"And Leah seems to like him."

"I know."

"And you know him since he was a kid."

"I know Charlie, believe me this is not about Liam, is about Leah," my mother said. "And you two should be ashamed of yourselves, is not polite to hear someone else's conversation," she added entering the dining room followed by Charlie.

"Is not like we can help it mum!" I exclaimed and Liam's face turned red.

"Sorry Ms. Clea-Swa… I mean Sue."

"I bet is awesome," Charlie said offering me the meat. "Having super powers I mean."

"They are not super powers Charlie," I said trying not to lose it. "We just have ah… we have the same things, just better. We can hear better, see better, run faster, things like that."

"Like Spiderman."

"Yeah like…wait, what?"

"Yeah like spiderman," Liam agreed. "Just replace the spider with a wolf, add a freaky transformation whenever we get angry and you got us."

"Really?" I asked my imprint raising my eyebrows not believing my ears.

"A few have better abilities than other ones though," Liam commented.

"Do any of you have laser vision?"

"Charlie!" my mum exclaimed.

"I am kidding," he said trying not to laugh. "Do you have any special skill Leah?"

"Well, I am the fastest of the three packs in human and wolf for," I commented proudly, is nice to be able to say I am good at something.

"The three?" my mother asked and all I saw in her eyes were concern questions, she probably thinks I shouldn't be spending so much time with Liam's pack. My imprint saw the tension between us and tried to help me.

"Indeed, I am the fastest wolf of my pack and the other day we race against each other and Leah won, although I don't like to admit it."

"And what about you Liam?" Charlie asked him.

"Oh I have special abilities even before turning into a giant werewolf; no one can deal with my irresistible charm, stellar good looks and amazing football skills."

His what?

"You like football?" Charlie asked interested. I can't believe that's all that called his attention. "Which is your favorite team?"

"And here we go," I murmured to myself while Liam and Charlie began a long conversation about sports; at least is a normal conversation.

"I am going to bring more meat," my mother said.

"More?" Charlie asked taking a look at the already full table. "We have enough food to feed an entire army."

"Yes, but not for two hungry werewolves, you'll be surprise at how much they can eat."

"Allow me to…"

"Don't worry Liam, Leah will help me," my mother said and I felt a chill going down my back.

"Yeah, I will," I said swallowing with difficulty. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her once we were in the kitchen alone. Why else would she call me here? We both know she can carry a few plates with meat all by herself.

"I want to ask you the same thing," my mother said preparing the food.

"Of course there is nothing wrong, except for the fact of your intimidating attitude," I said angrily.

"I am not using an intimidating attitude."

"But you haven't been acting nice either, don't you approve Liam?" I asked concerned.

"You just said you don't need anyone's approval."

"Well, yeah, but it would be nice to hear something positive from the people I love," I am so regretting this later. "I don't need your approval, but I want it."

"You want it?" My mother asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine," my mother said ready to leave the kitchen. "Now I will use my intimidating attitude."

Oh shit, what the hell have I done!

"Wait, mum!" I followed her to the dining room, but she was already sitting in the table again.

"Now I get it," Charlie said while he chose some salad. "You are like Romeo and Juliet mixed with Dracula and Wolfman."

"Yeah, we are meeting with Harry Potter tonight to see if Cinderella wants to join the story, enough with the metaphors!" I asked angrily before Charlie could say something he would regret later.

"Liam, I have to ask you something," we all look expectant at my mother. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Who wants metaphors?" I asked desperately.

"Leah shut up and eat your food."

"Yes madam," I put a big piece of meat in my mouth and I wished I had invisibility powers.

I wasn't the only one with bad reactions; Liam had choked with his water and was trying to regain his composure again.

"I am sorry, what?"

"You haven't thought about it, have you?"

"Mum! We've only been dating for two weeks, you can't possibly expect that we…!"

"You share a double imprint Leah; don't tell me that you haven't thought about the future."

"That's the magical tie right?" I swear, if my mum wasn't here I would kill Charlie for his inappropriate comments, is he serious or he is just joking?

"Imprint bond," I corrected him. "So what?"

"So? Leah we are going to be together for the rest of our lives," Liam said worriedly.

"I know."

"I know you know, but have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have thought about it, but is too early to worry about it, can't we just date and spend some time together like we've been doing and then…"

"When is 'then' exactly Leah?" my mother asked me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am your mother and I am worried about you. I let you taste two weeks of paradise, but now you have to assume your responsibilities as a grown up woman and decide which one is your next step."

"Mum you don't…"

"Your mother is right Leah," Liam interrupted me.

"What?"

"We need to decide a lot of things, maybe we are not going to decide everything now, but we need a plan."

I looked at them while I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest; they are right, damn it! I hate when my mother is right. I don't know if I am going to live with Liam for the rest of my life, I want to, but there are a lot things we have to decide first.

"Ok, ok, we need a plan," I admitted.

"Perfect!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"Ahh, when I said 'we', I meant Liam and I," I clarified immediately

"We should start by explaining everything to my parents," Liam suggested.

"I thought you had explained them everything," I said giving him one of my angry looks.

"I did, but they still don't get the imprinting thing, I think it would be better if we explained it to them together, besides they want to meet you."

"Liar."

"Ok," he said rolling his eyes. "I want you to meet them."

"Mmm…"

"You aren't afraid, are you?" Charlie asked me entertained with my bad mood.

"Of course not!"

"Come on Leah, what's the worst thing that can happen?" My imprint asked me.

"You don't get it, everyone in La Push look at you as my savior; you are the great, good looking guy who came to save me from my emotional black hole. Your parents on the other way… they probably think I am just a crazy girl who ruined his son's future forever."

"I was about to get married to an insane harpy, I am stuck in my reservation for being the alpha of a 20 werewolf pack and my worst enemy is out there drinking human blood, what future are you talking about? They should be happy for us; you gave me a purpose, something to live for."

Liam took my hands in his and I wanted to say something, but the situation was getting really awkward; Charlie was nodding and smiling stupidly at us and my mother was looking at me intently, like if she was desperately looking for something to criticize.

"I don't have any experience at parent's meetings," I finally said and Liam laughed at me.

"Leah you are the toughest woman I have ever meet, you'll be fine," Charlie said drinking more wine.

"What did you do when you date Sam?" My mother asked and I looked at her surprised.

Why mother, why? She just had to bring on Sam to the conversation! I should have expected this…

"That's a complete different situation, Sam only had his mother and she knew me since I was a kid, that doesn't count," I said trying to think in something to avoid talking about my ex-boyfriend.

"Who wants dessert?" Charlie asked and I let go a big amount of air I didn't know I was holding; I knew there was a reason I kept him alive.

"I'll help you," I offered myself immediately and I followed him to the kitchen carrying the empty dishes.

"Thanks, I am not very good with these things."

"Anytime Charlie," I said just glad to be able to get out of the room.

"She just wants the best for you."

"I know, I just wish I could know what she is thinking."

"You can always ask Edward," Charlie said laughing at his own joke.

"We have enough trouble without the Cullen's here," I said preparing dessert.

"Relax Leah, everything is going to be ok," he assured me, but it didn't work very much.

"I really hope so."

"Uh… Leah?" he asked me while we put everything in the dishwasher.

"What?"

"You do realize you just left your boyfriend and your mother alone in a room, right?"

It felt like if someone had thrown a bucket of freezing water over me.

"Crap."

I ran towards the dining room, but there was no one there. Shit! I left for one minute and she already kill him! Breathe Leah, breathe, they can't be that far…

"And this one is from our trip to Mexico," I heard my mother talking upstairs.

"Leah looks good in this picture," my imprint said.

I was about to go upstairs when Charlie put his hand over my shoulder.

"Leave them a while alone, give them the chance to get to know each other," he told me before dragging me again to the kitchen.

I let him do it, and I helped him clean everything, but I kept listening what was happening upstairs. They were talking as normal people while they watch some photographs. For one moment I thought everything was fine, until my mother started with her awkward questions again.

"She was going to leave," she started to say. "Did she tell you about that?"

"Yeah, Leah told me she always knew she was going to have to leave La Push, that this wasn't the place for her."

"She was going to travel around the world," my mother said; curious, I always thought she wasn't listening a word I was saying.

"Now I am stopping her," Liam said. "I can't leave while I am the alpha of my pack, and I don't want to leave them either, not yet."

"I didn't want her to leave, but if that's what she needed… anyway, that's not going to happen now, so…"

"I am not understanding."

"All you need to know is that mothers tend to be very intuitive persons."

"Ah…"

"It doesn't matter where she is, as long as she is happy."

"I am not taking her away from you, or her family, her pack… La Push is her home."

"Don't be naive boy; imprint is probably the strongest thing in the world, and a double imprint…"

"I promise you I will never heart her."

"The last one who promised me that broke her heart into a million pieces."

"Is not the same, Leah is my imprint; just the thought hurting her is unbearable."

"Forgive me Liam, but I just don't trust imprinting."

"But you can trust us."

"Only time will say."

"Dessert is ready!" I shout loud enough so my mother could hear.

"Don't forget your pills dear," my mother remembered Charlie while she started coming downstairs.

She entered the kitchen at the same time I was going out, but she didn't look at me. I found Liam sitting in the dining room and I sat beside him.

"What was that about?" I whispered to him not even caring to hide how worried I was feeling.

"I have no freaking idea," Liam said with a tense tone.

"Leah," my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I already decided," she said appearing with a big cake. "Let me know when you visit Liam's parents, I am going with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! Sue Clearwater really knows how to scare the hell out of you. Like it? It was very difficult to write this chapter, I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, please let me know.<strong>

**What do you think Sue thinks is going to happen?**

**Does anyone have good ideas of what should happen in Liam's house? Don't forget to tell me.**

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so happy people are still Reading my story, please don't forget to review! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**13**

**Leah's point of view**

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked for the twentieth time.

"No," my imprint answered trying to be patient. "Leah stop biting your nails."

"I'm not…" it took only one look from him to shut me up. "Fine."

We are in Liam's truck heading to Neah Bay; a small fishing village where the Makah clan lives. Liam's family invited my family for lunch in order to finally meet me; needless to say how nervous that makes me feel.

"Liam, why don't you talk us a little about your family?" my mother suggested. "It would be very useful."

Useful? What on earth is she planning? The whole situation is killing my mind and the fact that my mother is here just makes it worse. I tried to ask her a few times about what she told Liam the last time we all had lunch together, but she won't talk about it. She says she knows something is going to happen between us, but I can't imagine what she is referring to. I mean, almost everything has happened to us, what is missing?

"Sure," my imprint answered. "My father's name is Shawn Reed, he is a fisherman and he is the leader of the council of the Makah clan. He didn't consider himself a believer, but when he realized I could transform into a giant wolf, he changed a lot. Now he tries to follow every tradition, which is why he wanted me to get marry so badly in the first place. He was ready to cut my head when I broke the deal with the Newman family, but now that he knows I imprinted, he is very excited to meet Leah."

"Really?" I asked surprised to hear that; meeting Liam's dad doesn't sound so scary anymore.

"Yes," my imprint answered. "My mother is Margaret Reed, she was born in Seattle and lived there almost all her life till she met dad, got married and moved to Neah Bay. She doesn't understand the importance of our ancestors or the legends, so don't expect her to go easy on you," he warned me with a worried look and I started to play nervously with my hands.

"She doesn't believe that all the legends are true?" Seth asked. "Not even after watching you transform?"

"She knows everything is true, she just doesn't believe that all the legends and traditions must be follow the same way nowadays," Liam explained. "My grandmother, my mother's mum lives with us, and I don't really know what she thinks about all of this. She is half death in one ear and she is very old."

"Do you have any brothers?" my mother asked curious.

"Two. I am the oldest, then follows my sister Serena, who has 20 years old and doesn't really like the legends either. She says that by breaking up with Lisa I committed social suicide and I dragged her down with me, so she is probably not going to be nice with us either."

"Serena has my age," Seth noticed. "Interesting," he added in a curious tone.

"Don't even think about it," I said turning around to see him.

"And then we have my brother Akim, he is 17 and his only desire is to become a werewolf too, let's just hope it doesn't happen during lunch."

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked again and I had to restrain my huge desire to punch him.

"In fact, we are," Liam said parking the truck outside a beautiful wooden house.

I was so focused in Liam's description that I hadn't notice the moment we reach Neah Bay. Liam's house was located in one of the corners of the village near the forest, which was a good place for the werewolf leader.

We got out of the car and I breathe deeply, Liam hold my hand and we began walking towards his house followed by my mother and Seth.

"This can't be that bad, right?" I asked Liam trying to find some support.

"Right," was his short answer.

"You are lying," it wasn't a question; I was just pointing a fact.

"Guilty."

"Liam!" I can't believe he is acting like this right now. "Tell me the truth, how bad is it?"

"Honestly? I only have about 35% chance to walk away, unable to produce an heir."

"Liam!"

But it was too late to walk away, the front door opened and a woman walked towards us. She was pretty, but she had a worried expression on her face. Dark hair, green eyes and a particular way of walking that demanded attention; this was probably Liam's mother.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" she said walking towards us.

"Mum, I want you to meet Leah and her family, Sue and Seth Clearwater," Liam introduced us.

"Hi, is good to see you," I said nervously.

"Thanks for inviting us to your house miss Reed," my mother said politely.

"Oh please, just call me Margaret," the woman said with a big smile. "But isn't someone missing?"

"My husband couldn't make it," my mother explained. "He had an emergency in the station."

Thank god Charlie wasn't here; he would probably start telling his boring jokes again. Although I am not sure if that emergency was real or not, he is not very sociable after all, maybe he invented the whole thing.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," Liam's mum said. "But where are my manners? Please come inside."

We all walked inside and I was surprised to see a lot of elegant things. I remember Liam telling me that his mother's side of the family had a lot of money, but I wasn't expecting this at all.

"You didn't tell me you were rich," I whispered to him.

"I am not, my family is," was his simple answer.

"Let me introduce you the rest of the family," Margaret said while we all sat in the living room. "This is my daughter Serena and my son Akim."

Serena was a very beautiful girl, with black long hair and a defiant look. I looked at Seth just to check that he hadn't imprinted her and I found him drooling over the carpet; yep, he is totally fine. Akim was short for his age and he looked a lot like Liam, he was looking at me with an intrigue expression on his face, but he turned around to help the last member of his family entered the living room.

"And this is my mother Joanna," Margaret said while and old, short woman entered the room

"Well family, I want you to meet Sue, Seth and Leah Clearwater," Liam said pointing at each of us.

"You are a werewolf too, aren't you?" Akim asked at Seth.

"Akim!" his mother yelled. "Don't be rude to our guests; if you'll excuse me, I am going to check if lunch is ready," she said before going out of the room.

"Your house is lovely," my mother told Liam.

"Thank you Sue," yes, my imprint had finally felt comfortable enough to call my mother by her name. She hadn't approved him yet, but I was sure she was going to do it eventually. "Please make yourself at home."

"You haven't answered my question," Akim said and her sister elbowed him.

"Yes, I am a werewolf, we both are," Seth said looking at me.

"A female werewolf, awesome!" Akim said surprising me. "What would you do if you were a werewolf?" he asked his sister.

"Kill you," she told his brother crossing her arms over her chest.

"Serena," Liam called him.

"Don't 'Serena' me, the only reason I am here is because Dad asked me to, I have more important things to do than this."

"Where is dad anyway?" Liam asked trying to change the subject.

"Late as always," Serena answered. She reminds me of my old bitter self.

"Lunch is almost ready," Liam's mother announced entering the living room. "I hope you all like chicken."

"Indeed," my mother answered. "Tell me Margaret, do you like living in the reservation? Liam told us you are from Seattle."

"Oh, is a big change, you know? The city is nothing like this, but Neah Bay has its advantages and the kids love it here."

"No we don't," Serena said.

"I do," Akim said.

"Nobody asked for your opinion."

"Nobody asked for yours either."

"Serena, Akim, please behave," her mother told them a little bit embarrassed. "Please don't pay attention to them; this whole situation just has all of us…confuse."

"Don't worry, is completely normal at first," my mother said. "You'll get used to it."

"Your reservation knows more about this whole 'thing' than we do; I wanted to ask, is there a way to fix this?" Liam's mother asked.

"Fix this?" My mother didn't look happy. "Margaret I am afraid this is not something you can just 'fix', imprint, the bond that our sons share is indestructible."

"Well, in theory it is, but there must be a way to end with all of this, is just crazy!"

"Some of the La Push boys have tried Miss Reed," I said speaking for the first time. "They all failed, is impossible to break the bond."

"I am sure they did their best honey, but Liam is different, he is the leader of the pack," she said know looking at Liam. "I am sure that if you try hard enough everything will be back to normal."

"I can't believe you are saying this!" Liam said angrily to his mother. "There is no way to break it and even if I could, I would still be Leah's imprint so there is nothing like 'going back to normal'."

"Yeah, because our lives were so normal before this," Serena commented full of sarcasm.

"Besides," Liam continued ignoring his sister. "Is my decision to be with Leah. An imprint can decide what he or she wants the imprinter to be; a friend, a sister, a lover…"

"Ah! Then the solution is right there!" Liam's mother screamed with excitement. "You can be best friends, brothers, twins if you want to, but please stop with this nonsense!"

"You can't be serious!"

"You don't need to marry Lisa Newman if you don't want to honey. What happened to that Mathew girl? I loved her. Do you talk anymore?"

"No, we don't talk, we never talked, you talked."

"Oh, what a shame I just loved her."

"That's enough mother! I won't allow you to speak to us like that!" Liam said in a very serious tone; I just wanted to disappear.

"Don't use that tone with me Liam, all I am trying to do is help you and now… now… excuse me I need to check the chicken," Liam's mother said holding the tears in her eyes before disappearing, but she didn't went to the kitchen, she walked straight to the back garden.

"Mum is a stress smoker," Akim explained calmly, like if he was used to see his mother like that.

"Look what you did Liam!" Serena said angrily.

"In my times children couldn't speak at all, only adults were allowed to talk," the grandmother said looking at Seth, he just smiled back.

"She already knows what the situation is, this was supposed to be a normal visit, not a meeting to decide who I get to marry," Liam told his sister.

"I can't believe how selfish you are!" Serena told him. "Haven't you thought in how this affects us all? Nobody speaks to me Liam, Lisa has convinced everyone that she is the victim and that this family is nothing but trash, I don't have any friends, do you know how that feels?"

I wanted to say 'I do', but it didn't look like the appropriate time to talk about it.

"If your friends aren't talking to you anymore because I ended a stupid engagement, then they shouldn't be your friends in the first place."

"Well is hard to find new people in this tiny village where almost all the teenagers have turned into giant wolves, and the rest of them just hate me or have been attacked by vampires."

"Vampires?" The grandmother asked nervous while she stood up.

"It's ok grandma, they are not here," Akim assured him and she sat again.

"That awful creatures, they stole my glasses," she said angrily.

"You are wearing them grandma," Akim told her rolling his eyes.

"Oh, thank you dear," she said looking at Seth and Akim smacked himself.

"Isn't it a marvelous day?" Liam's mother said while she entered the room again; the smell of cigarettes burned my nose.

"Tell me Margaret, is there an artist in the family," my mother asked trying to lighten the mood. "You have a lot of beautiful paintings."

"Oh, I am glad you noticed. Serena here enjoys painting them."

"You are very talented," my mother told her. "Is your hobby or part of your job?"

"I pretend to sell them in Seattle after running away from home," Serena said smiling sweetly and the tension in the room came back.

"If you excuse me… the chicken," Liam's mother said standing up and then she started walking quickly towards the back garden.

"Great job sis," Liam told him and she just glanced at him.

"Ah… someone should actually check the chicken," Seth said as I we started to smell something burning.

Serena stood up without saying a word and walked out of the room, Liam gave a look at Akim and his little brother stood up lazily before starting to walk towards the chicken.

"I am really sorry about all of this," Liam started to say. "I perfectly understand if you want to leave, I'll drive you home and…"

"Don't apologize Liam," my mother told him before I could say something. "We are here to meet your family and that's exactly what we are doing, no one will move till lunch is over."

Liam sighed and I took his hand in mine, I wanted to tell him something, but I couldn't find the right words.

"So Liam," we all turned to look at the grandmother, I forgot she was still in the room. "When are you bringing your girlfriend home?"

She has to be kidding me!

"Greetings Reed family!" A masculine, happy voice said from the front door. "I am so sorry for being late," he apologized when he saw us. "You must be Leah! I am so glad to meet you! All Liam does is talk about you."

"Leah this is my father Shawn Reed," Liam introduced me.

"Glad to meet you too," I said trying to smile; at least he looks nice.

"And you must be her mother," he said walking towards my mother. "Shawn Reed at your service."

"Sue Clearwater, nice to meet you, I am afraid my husband couldn't make it."

"What a pity."

"Seth, I'm Leah's brother," he said shaking hands with Liam's father.

"A strong young man I see," Shawn said. "How are you today Joanna?" he asked Liam's grandmother.

"You won't fool me fisherman," grandma said. "One day I'll prove my daughter why she shouldn't have married you."

"Always joking around," Liam's father said starting to laugh, although I am pretty sure grandma was serious about it. "So where is everyone?"

"Trying to avoid each other," Liam answered.

"I don't understand, what happened? Oh no… why is your mother smoking?" Liam's father asked when he saw his wife outside.

"She wants me to break up with Leah and…"

"Nonsense! She is just stress; you know how she acts in this time of the year. Liam take everyone to the dining room, I'll get your mother, tell your brother and sister to help you with the food."

We all sat around the big table and my mother offered to help Akim with the chicken. Liam went to find Serena and Liam's dad brought her mum a moment after. Once everyone was gathered we started eating in a very awkward silence.

"So Leah," Liam's father finally said. "Tell us more about you, how old are you?"

"22, my birthday is next month."

"Oh, really? Are you planning to have a party or something?" he asked.

"Not really, I don't have many friends in La Push, so I was thinking in making something little with my family and my pack."

"See? Even she doesn't have friends, this werewolf things sucks!" Serena said and the fights started again.

"Serena!" her mother was about to faint.

"Apologize immediately young lady!" her father ordered her. "I didn't raise you to say those kind of things."

"Stop treating me like a child!" she asked.

"Then stop acting like one," Liam told her.

"You don't even dare to talk to me; this is all your fault!"

"Don't point with the fork dear," her mother told her.

"I didn't wish for this to happen, but it did," Liam said. "All I ask of you is a little bit of support. If there is anything I can do for you just say it."

"Disappear."

"Not funny."

"Dealing with this family is stressful," Akim commented.

"Nobody is stress here honey," her mother told him. "If you excuse me, I am going to bring more sauce."

"Our kitchen is not that way, is it?" Liam's dad asked.

"No," Liam answered sighing again.

"Kids, always such in a rush," the grandmother said.

If it wasn't for the fact that this was my future family and that Liam was obviously suffering I would have laughed at them.

"So Leah," Liam's father began to say. "Do you have a job at La Push?"

"Well I do, but is not exactly a job," I said hoping they wouldn't get mad or anything. "There are two packs in our reservation, mine has only five members, but the other one is very big and the leader has trouble to control the younger ones, so I offered myself to train them."

"You train young werewolves?" Akim asked me and I nodded. "Awesome! No wonder you are in love with her."

I blushed at the comment and Liam rolled his eyes, at least he was happy for us.

"So what are they going to do when you leave them?" Akim asked me.

"When I leave them?" I asked confused.

"Well, if you two are in love and you are each other's imprint then you are going to get married, right?"

"Married?" Liam's mother scream was heard in Alaska, I am sure of it, why did she have to return now?

"Perfect love sometimes does not come until the first grandchild,_" _Liam's grandmother said and everyone turned to look at us.

"Oh my god! You are pregnant!" Serena shouted hysterically.

"No I'm not!" I shouted back instantly.

My face was red, my mouth was trembling trying to find the right words to say and I had everyone's eyes on me. Well, almost everyone's', Liam was covering his face with one hand and his entire body was trembling dangerously.

"Everyone calm down!" I've never been so happy to hear my mother shouting. "There are three werewolves in the room and two of them are about to transform, so just stay calm, breathe deeply and try to think before you talk."

Nobody has ever disobeyed my mother's orders and thankfully, Liam's family wasn't the first one to try it. Liam's father was watching his son intently, his mother was moving uncomfortable in her chair, she obviously needed to go out to smoke or something, his sister was looking at me with hate in her eyes, his brother was still eating and the grandmother was glaring at Seth.

"We are not getting married," Liam said once he had stopped shaking. "Yet. We haven't discussed the matter and we are not going to do it with all of you until we have decided what we want to do."

"And I'm not pregnant," I clarified. "In fact, I can't even get pregnant, my body doesn't grow and the continuous transformations don't make it possible," I wasn't going to tell them that I didn't have my period, but that was the best way to explain it.

"You can't get pregnant?" Serena asked surprise and I shook my head in response.

"And what is going to happen with the family legacy?" Liam's mother asked.

"Is that the only thing you can think about?" my mother asked. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

My mother hold my hand under the table and I hold it tightly, I am really glad I brought her here with us; I couldn't have done this alone.

"Those are in fact terrible news," Shawn said. "But is not important know, this family will support you in whatever decision you take, you can count on us."

"Thanks dad," Liam said smiling for the first time.

"You know Serena, you should come to La Push one of these days," Seth suddenly said. "There are a lot of girls there that know the secret; I think you'll like them."

"Thanks Seth," Serena said. "But I don't think I would like being friends with someone like Emily."

I opened my eyes in shock when I heard her pronouncing my cousin's name and she turned to look at me.

"I… Liam told me what happened to you and… your ex and your cousin don't really sound like interesting people," she said trying not sound suspicious, but I knew what she meant, maybe she wasn't that bad after all, who knew, Serena and I could be good friends someday.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering where my sister was," Liam joked and she stopped smiling.

"There is a look on your face I would like to knock out," Serena told him. "Just because I am on Leah's team doesn't mean I am on your side too."

"You know you love me," Liam insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"I want to be on Leah's team too!" Akim exclaimed happily. "Just wait until I turn into a wolf, it's going to be awesome! I am going to be an enormous black wolf with steel fangs and everything."

"Oh please!" Serena said. "How old are you? 6?"

"And then I will imprint the most beautiful woman on earth!"

"Nobody is going to fall for an idiot in a purple outfit and a dumb ridiculous haircut."

"You are just jealous because no one has imprinted you."

"I don't understand," Liam's grandmother said. "What is wrong with the printer?"

Things turned out pretty well at the end. After dessert things had completely calmed down and everyone seemed a little happier. The only member of the family who I was really worried about was Liam's mother, she didn't really like me and she kept talking about Liam's old girlfriends, but well, not everything can be perfect, right?

With the promise of a new visit, a lot of goodbyes and 'I hope we see again', Liam finally drove us back to La Push. Once we had left mum and Seth in their respective houses, I walked with Liam in the forest. It was really dark outside and there was a cold breeze, but when you are a werewolf those things don't really matter.

"We sure have a lot of fun," I commented.

"Speak for yourself," Liam said and we started laughing. "I can't believe we survived that nightmare."

"Now I understand why you were so calm when you were about to meet my mother, your family is just so… I don't even find a word to describe it."

"Yeah, they are a little crazy and they love to fight, but hey, grandma likes you."

"I am not sure she knows I was even there."

"You are probably right," Liam said laughing again taking my hand in his. "But Akim adores you and I am sure Serena likes you, very deep inside, but she likes you."

"I am sure we will be great friends. Serena, Rosalie and I."

"That's a scary trio."

"Your father was very nice with us," I pointed out.

"Yeah, he is the one who keeps the family together; I don't know what we would do without him."

"And your mother… I am not sure what I think about her," I admitted.

"She has a lot of trouble accepting everything, she'll get used to the whole idea eventually," Liam assured me.

"Thanks for showing me your family."

"Thanks for staying the whole time, you deal with the whole thing very good, I'm impressed."

"I think dealing with vampires is easier, but if we survived this whole 'meeting parents' thing it probably means something."

"Maybe we are meant to each other," Liam joked.

"Maybe we are," I said smiling at him. "This would be so much easier if everything was normal, have you ever wondered how it would be?"

"Normal is boring, normal is overrated, normal is not why you love me."

Liam pressed his lips against mine before I could say anything and my arms found their way to his neck. I felt his hands on my waist and we deepened the kiss. He was right, we weren't normal, but it was so much better that way.

**Yes! Another chapter ready, this one took me a lot of time, I didn't know how to describe Liam's family, I hoped you like it.**

**Remember reviews make me happy, a happy me writes a lot!**

**It's an honor to write for you guys, tell me if you like it and keep alert for next chapter!**

**Have a nice day.**

**Ishii Sen Ling**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you guys, hope you write this chapter, I tried to write about the things you asked, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

**Leah's point of view**

"I mean, is it too much to ask that?"

I looked at Serena and I shook my head while she sighed.

"Sorry if I am boring you, I think I am finally losing it."

"Welcome to the club," I said and she smiled at me.

Is weird, when I met Serena two weeks ago, I wasn't really sure what to think about her; now I consider her a very close friend. Maybe we enjoy each other's companies because she reminds me a lot of my old bitter self, or maybe is just because she is Liam's sister. The most likely theory is that before we met, we both felt very lonely. I know I have the pack, but I am a girl, there are things that I just can't tell them, and Rosalie and Alice are great, but technically, they are my mortal enemies.

Serena is a good listener and the fact that I can talk with her about almost everything is freaking awesome. I suppose she likes my company too, most of the girls of her village hate her thanks to Lisa and most of the boys have turned into werewolves.

Last night Akim, Liam's younger brother finally transformed for the first time, so Liam has been with him all day teaching him the elemental things of being a giant wolf. Serena wasn't taking the news very well, so I invited her to Port Angeles to spend the day. I like to distract myself when I am angry, maybe it'll work for her too.

"We are here," I said entering the store I had been looking for.

"This place looks cool," she said following me and taking a look around.

"Now you can tell me how awesome I am," I commented walking through the different aisles.

"That's Liam's job, not mine," Serena told me disappearing from my sight.

I rolled my eyes; she looks like a little kid on Christmas morning, maybe bringing her into a store of art supplies was a good idea after all. I have to admit it, that girl has a really talent, she can draw or paint anything she wants.

"You know I am not paying for any of this, right?" I asked her while she looked amazed at a couple of brushes.

"And just when I thought we were friends," she said looking at me disappointed.

"That puppy look doesn't work with me," I told her leaning on the wall.

"I had to try, but don't worry, I still have my mother's money."

"What?"

"I discovered the spot where she hides the money to buy cigarettes a few years ago."

"And she hasn't notice that you have been taking her money in all this years?" I asked surprised.

"I am not sure, she can't say anything anyway, first she would have to admit that she is still buying cigarettes, which means she still smokes, so… no, she is never going to say a thing," she said with a big smile while she choose three different brushes.

"You are evil."

"And you are in my way, come on, help me choose a few colors for my new piece of art."

"What are you painting this time?"

"You'll know when I finish it."

"Then how am I supposed to help you choose?" I asked confused.

A few hours later, we had finally bought all the art supplies Serena needed and the groceries her mother had asked for.

"Having werewolves in the family can be very useful sometimes," Serena commented while we walked down the street.

"I wouldn't mind if you help me a little bit," I said trying to walk behind her while I carried all the bags.

"Stop complaining already."

"Me? You are the one who hasn't stop talking about how bad is having werewolves as brothers for the last four hours, just in case you don't remember I am a werewolf too, I am in love with one of them, my brother is one too and half of my friends for the matter."

"Yeah, but you don't stink like them, you don't run around shirtless and you still remember your manners when you eat."

"Just when other people are around."

"Anyway, you are different."

"Thanks… I think," I sighed. "Look Serena, I know this is difficult for you and is completely normal that you want to get away from all these supernatural thing, but at least show them your support."

"I do, I really do, well… most of the time, but is hard to live with them."

"You still want to leave Neah Bay?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah, please don't tell anybody, my family is not ready for the news."

"Don't worry, I understand," I said trying to sound honest.

"I know you do, thanks Leah. Is not that I really want to leave, I like living in a reservation, but I just can't take it anymore, every time that something happens… I feel like there is a big space between me and my family and is getting bigger and bigger."

"Well, getting away is not going to help."

"But at least I'll have to stop trying to fit in, I want to be part of something, but the legends don't let me, there is nothing supernatural in me, all I can do is step aside and let everyone else do their jobs."

"Are you telling me you want to become a werewolf?" I asked her not believing what she was saying.

"Of course not! I see how much pain it caused you, but if I can't do anything useful here then I prefer to be far away dealing with my own problems or helping someone who really needs me, I can't stand staying here without doing something."

"Will find you a very nice place to live," I said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks Leah, I really appreciate it," she said smiling at me. "But can you please walk faster? What is taking you so long?"

"These bags are heavy, at least help me with the lighter ones!"

"Hey, you are the strong one here."

"Lazy."

"Freak."

"You're mean."

"You're annoying."

"This is boring."

"So is listening to you complain, but for some reason, I'm still friends with you."

I sighed trying to control myself before I did something I would regret later; this is not the time to kill my boyfriend's sister, not that I want to anyway.

Suddenly a well-known scent hit me and I started walking faster.

"Where is the fire?" Serena asked me confused as she followed me.

I followed the scent intrigued and when I finally stopped in front of the store where scent was coming from, I wished I hadn't followed the scent; it was a very stupid idea.

"Leah what is going on? Who are they?"

"It doesn't matter," I said walking away before they could see me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Serena let's go, we don't have time for this."

"Is that…? That's Emily, isn't she?"

I returned to the place where Serena was standing, right in front of the store where Emily was trying on a wedding dress.

"Yes," was all I answered while I watched my cousin wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Did you know about this?" Serena asked me.

"Emily and Sam have been engaged for a very long time," I explained not able to look away from my cousin. "I suppose they finally decided to get… get married."

"Let's go," Serena said. "Come on Leah."

"Yeah," I picked up the bags from the floor and we began walking away from the store.

"Wait! Leah!" Too late.

I turned around to see Rachel running towards us, this is not going to have a pretty ending, I can feel it.

"Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" she asked me when she reached us.

"I'm okay, Rachel this is Liam's sister Serena and this is Rachel, Paul's imprint," I introduced them.

"I am so glad to meet you!" Rachel told Serena. "Hate to interrupt your little trip, but there is a little monster there who wants to speak with you," she said indicating the wedding's dress store.

The 'little monster' remark made me smile. Jacob told me the other imprint couples were on my side now; I am not sure what that means, they still hang around with everyone from the pack and we don't speak a lot to each other, so who knows.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Serena answered before me.

"I said the same thing," Rachel admitted. "But you can't say no to the little princess, besides I needed a little bit of air, so I took the opportunity."

"Is her ego growing again?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was possible, but right now I think it's from the size of Canada," Rachel said and we all laughed. "You don't have to go Leah, but I have to return before it gets suspicious and I have to make sure Kim is still alive."

"You now what?" I said making a decision. "I am going with you."

"Ah?"

"Leah this is just going to end up in another fight, you don't want to go in there!" Serena warned me.

"I just want to know what she wants, if she wants to fight alone then that's her problem," I said.

"Yeah, you only say that because you don't have to return to La Push with her in the same car," Rachel told me.

"Come on, what is the worst that could happen?" I asked them starting to walk towards the store again.

"I'll wait for you here," Serena said but Rachel took her from the arm and dragged her with us.

"Oh no kiddo, if we are going to die, we are going to die together."

I entered the store and I left the bags in one corner.

"Leah!"

I turned around to find my cousin in another beautiful dress and Kim who looks about to explode any second. Is weird, you know? All my life I dreamt with moments like this, since we were little Emily and I had dreamt with our wedding days, we were going help each other to choose the appropriate dress, the correct trimmings, the guests, the music, everything and now… now I can't look away from that gorgeous dress she is wearing and imagining how much this would heart if I hadn't found my imprint. What would I do without you Liam?

"I am so glad you came, I wanted to tell you the news sooner but… anyway you know now," Emily said walking towards me.

"Yeah," was all I could say and an amazing awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey, I am Liam's sister Serena," she said standing beside me. "I don't like you at all," she told Emily before walking towards Kim and Rachel. "And you must be Kim."

"Nice to meet you," Kim greeted her.

"What do you want Emily," I finally asked. "You said you wanted me out of your life and know you ask me to come here, want to explain it to me?"

"Oh Leah, please don't use that tone with me, look… I am sorry for what I said that day ok?"

"Sorry about what? You were the one who started telling me that Sam was still in love with me."

"I know, I was confused, but this time that you haven't been around I have been able to spend more time with him and we talked and…" Emily sighed. "I doesn't matter anymore Leah, we are getting married, you are in love with Liam and we are all just tired of fighting, so let's just forget everything and start over."

"Forget everything?"

"You came that day to my house to apologize and I didn't allow it, know I am giving you the chance to do it so…"

"_You_ are giving me the chance to apologize? I am sorry Emily but things just don't work that way."

"Oh so now you are not going to do it?"

"What?" If her objective is to drive me crazy, congratulations, she is doing it perfectly. "Look Emily, I am over Sam, I put an end to all of this some time ago, you are the one who continues bringing it up, just live your life, I'll live mine and we all end happy away from each other."

"Away from each other?" Emily asked confused. "Leah dear, you don't understand, I want more than anyone that this fights end, but that doesn't mean we have to stay away from each other."

"I think that is the best for everyone."

"Leah I want you to be my bridesmaid."

Mars just explode, the Everest just broke into pieces, hell is frozen and pigs are flying everywhere.

"Wh… what?"

"Now we are going to die," Rachel whispered to herself.

"We've always dream with this day and we promised to each other when we were kids that we would be each other's bridesmaids, don't you remember?" Emily asked me.

"Of course I remember, but that was before you took away my boyfriend from me, my friends, my family, my life… you are crazy, I can't do this, I just… how can you be asking me this?"

"Leah don't freak out, consider it a sign, a sign that means that we are leaving everything behind and we are starting over, it would be awesome!"

"No! No it wouldn't! You would look like a saint and I would look like a complete idiot in front of everybody. No, there is no way I am doing it."

"But Leah…"

"No, I said no and that is my final answer. Don't you get it? Is going to take a lot from me just to go to that wedding and you want me to stand beside you? Beside the man I loved for so many years?"

"You love Liam now…"

"Stop it Emily, this is ridiculous. Yes, I am in love with Liam but that doesn't mean I forgot everything, I forgave you, but I can't be your bridesmaid, it's insane!"

"Leah…"

"Stop it Emily," Rachel asked her. "It's enough."

"I am just trying to do the best for everyone."

"Yeah, because Sam is going to love having Leah around when he tells you 'I do'," Serena said. "What are you really trying to do Emily? Is this some kind of proof for Sam? You want him to prove that he really loves you by saying those words on Leah's face? You are sick!"

"That is not what I am doing!" Emily exclaimed. "I just want everything to be like it was before."

"Nothing is going to change Emily," I told her. "You know what, just forget everything, I am going to your wedding, but just as another guest and you should pick that dress, it looks good in you, oh, and please don't talk to me unless is really necessary."

I picked up the bags and got out of there as fast as I could. Going in the store was a very stupid idea and what the hell is wrong with me? The old me would have transformed and turned that ridiculous dress into pieces or at least I would have screamed some very good insults at her, and know? Nothing! I just stood there and do absolutely nothing. I have to agree with Serena this time, I really hate imprint right now, it just messed up my mind!

Thinking about Serena, where on earth is she? Oh shit!

I ran as fast as I could to the store again, which was kind of difficult with all the bags I was carrying and when I finally made it, my body froze when I had the doorknob in my hand.

"You are nothing but a pretentious, selfish bitch!" Serena yelled at Emily.

"You are no one to speak to me like that!"

"You know what? I thought imprinting was the worst thing that could happen to Leah, but now, now I think is the best thing that has ever happen to her, is the only thing strong enough to pull her away from you and your stupid fiancée."

"You don't even know Sam."

"Lucky him, if I ever see him I will probably tear his body apart."

"You insolent little…!"

"Stop it Emily!" Rachel interrupted her.

"You are on her side?"

"There are no sides!" Kim assured her.

"Yeah, just you and your fiancée against the world," Serena clarified.

"Serena!"

"No wonder why everyone left you alone in Neah Bay, why would anyone be your friend in the first place?" Emily said and Rachel had to grab Serena's arm in order to hold her back.

"No wonder why no one misses you in the Makah clan, Sam should be treated like a hero for letting us get rid of you."

"Do not talk of my fiancée like that!"

"You are right; he deserves nothing but the worst."

"Oh please, know you are going to tell me Liam is an angel?"

"He is a thousand times better than Sam, that's for sure!"

"He is an idiot!"

That's my sign. I entered the store, gave Emily one of my 'if looks could kill you'll be dead right now' looks and then I grabbed Serena's arm before she committed murder with more than five witnesses, I dragged her out of the store and told my cousin a few last words.

"Sorry about that Em, she can't control herself when she sees morons around, but do you know who I really feel sorry for? You, because it's obvious you can't stand that your boyfriend has a black heart while mine is pure white."

With that I left the store and a very battered doorknob, Serena took some of the bags and we began walking again.

"You didn't need to do that," I told her.

"Do what?"

"Shout at her like that, is what she wants, her objective in life is make everyone believe that she is the victim, tomorrow everyone is going to talk about it in La Push."

"Who cares? Is not like their opinion matters to me, besides Rachel and Kim where there and they don't really like what Emily is doing."

"Thanks for standing up for me like that; I am so used to her insults that I don't even need to answer her back anymore."

"You should have heard the first things I told her, I was awesome!"

"I don't think I want to know."

"You know you want; if Sam was here I would tell him a few things too."

"You are lucky he isn't around, he would cut your throat and then he would torture me till death. I know you don't like to spend time with the werewolves of your reservation, but you should consider visiting them for a few days, for protection I mean, you know, just in case."

"Relax, Sam won't touch me."

"I can see Emily already; she is going to through herself into her arms and cry for hours telling him how we make her suffer."

"You didn't do anything."

"I was there; believe that's enough for him."

"I still have so much energy," Serena commented. "We should go back and have a real fight."

"You sure you aren't a werewolf?" I asked her confused. "Besides you almost punch her!"

"I wasn't going to punch her. I just wanted to smack her back into the hole she crawled out of."

Emily is my cousin and I love her to death, but Serena is just too funny. We started laughing about the whole situation over and over again till we reached the car.

"Oh my god."

"What? Please tell me there are no vampires around, because that is the only thing that hasn't happen to us today," Serena said. "Is unbelievable, all I try to do is escape from the whole imprinting thing and sticks to me even more!"

"Ah… Serena."

"What?"

"Isn't that Lisa's car?" I said pointing at the other side of the street.

"I would recognize that red car miles away, give me that bag."

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"I told you already, I still have energy and this whole pack of bad vibes around me, I have to get rid of them. You don't think mum will miss the eggs do you? We can always say we didn't find them."

"Serena…"

Before I could say something else Serena through one of the eggs against Lisa's car and managed to hit front window.

"It feels awesome! Now you try!"

"What?" I took a deep breath and look around to see if anybody had seen her.

"There is no one around, come on!"

"I don't think…"

"She wants your boyfriend, she promised to take revenge and she ruined my life, do it!"

I smashed one of the eggs in the front door and I have to admit it felt really good. I grabbed another one, and another, and another one, just a few minutes and the box was empty.

"We kind of got carried away," Serena said taking a look at hour master piece.

"Something is coming," I said hearing footsteps.

"Run!"

Between the laughing and the running we found our car and I drove as fast as I could back to La Push. Liam is going to pick up Serena later so we still have a couple of hours to hang around.

"That was vandalism," I declared walking to my house.

"That was fun and she totally deserves it, she can ask one of her million 'friends' to clean it up for her anyway."

"All I wanna do is to get rid of these bags."

"If your imprint were here you could ask him to help you."

"Oh Serena, not again!"

"I can't help, I hate imprinting! I hate what it does to people, I hate destiny!"

"Just pick up all those emotions and paint something with it," I said looking for my keys.

"You know what? I will! I am going to make a giant sign and put it just beside our 'welcome to Makah reservation' sign, is going to say 'woman beware we have amorous werewolves' or 'careful with the good looking, shirtless guys, appearances can betray you' or…"

"Ok, ok, I get it, just shut up!"

"You cut off my inspiration!"

"Deal with it," I opened the door and I find the whole pack in my living room. "Hey guys! Serena I want you to meet Jacob, Quil, Embry and you already met Seth; guys this is Serena, Liam's sister," everyone said hi but they kept staring at the videogame. "Get your lazy as out of my couch and help me with these bags!"

"But is the last race!"

"Relax Leah, I know how living with guys can be," Serena said. "Too bad they are going to miss the lasagna."

It only took those few words to make them stand up; in three seconds they had put all the bags in the kitchen and now were helping to take the ingredients out. Unbelievable, nothing can break this guys' spirit except food.

I was helping Jacob to put some stuff in the refrigerator when I heard the sound of plates against the floor.

"Embry please try to be careful! At this rate we are going to end up with nothing at the end of the month," I told him.

"Uh… Leah?" Serena called me and I walked to the dining room where she and Embry where putting the table. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Not the face, please not that face!

"Jake can you come here? You really want to see this."

World hold on, Embry Call has just imprinted Serena Reed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please tell me what you think! Enjoy your day and please leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long time no see. I am sorry for not updating, I've been really busy and I didn't know how to continue the story, but people kept leaving me reviews and inspiration finally came to me, so here it is, chapter 15! Hope you like it. **

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

**Leah's point of view**

After Embry imprinted Serena, things got… I am not sure what the exactly word is; crazy, weird, peculiar, choose one.

Embry has always been a very calm and responsible guy, Serena on the other side, is a girl full of energy, enthusiasm and she says what she thinks without caring what people think about her. It is a very interesting couple if you ask me, but is obvious why destiny put them together, they complement each other.

"Ready to go?" my imprint asked me while he grabbed the keys of his truck.

"This is going to be weird," I commented following out of my house.

"Relax Leah, I'll protect you."

"That's not what I am worried about."

This was going to be the first bonfire in ages. Jacob wanted to make one for Embry and Serena and I thought it was a wonderful idea till he told me Sam and his pack were coming too. Jacob's dad was in charge of telling us the old legends, but my ex-boyfriend had begun taking his place a few months ago, Billy was getting old. I didn't want to go, I haven't seen Sam since our big fight almost a month ago and I am not in the mood to see him ever again, especially now that I know he is finally getting married with Emily. Serena literally begged me to go with her and Liam wanted to go too, and you know I can't deny anything to my imprint, so here I am, half way to the woods to a reunion I am sure is not going to have a happy ending.

"I still don't get why you want to come," I told Liam.

"I know the legends, but I wonder if they are the same you have," he said taking my hand while we began walking.

"I can tell you the legends, I've heard them all, there is no need to come here."

"We are also doing this for my sister."

"Embry can take care of her, he loves her."

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked me worried.

"Too much people in a limited space, something bad is going to happen."

"I'll control myself, I promise."

"You better," I said leaving a quick kiss on his lips.

"Leah!" we heard Seth calling me from the bonfire and we entered the clear where they had prepared everything.

"Hey Seth," I said walking towards my brother while Liam helped Jake to bring more branches. "Have you seen Serena?"

"She hasn't arrive yet, look, I just wanted to know how are you doing."

"Me?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, but you usually tend to explode in situations like this."

"Well I am nervous, but I don't think is me you should really worry about."

"You think Liam is going to lose it?"

"Or Sam, they haven't seen each other in weeks, now that I think about it the only time they saw each other was right after I imprinted."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"Wow thank you little brother."

"I am taller than you, stop calling me little," he said walking away while I sat on a big trunk.

"Leah! You came!" Serena ran towards me with a big smile on her face. Embry has really changed her life, and it's only been a few days.

"Liam literally dragged me here."

"Good, I am glad he did," she said sitting beside me.

"So?"

"So what?" she asked confused.

"You know what I am talking about, how are things going with prince charming?" I laughed at her face. "Come on Serena, tell me!"

"In a place full of people who can hear everything? No way!"

"You are so boring."

"Besides this is the first time we go out together so…"

"It doesn't count if we are all here."

"Oh shut up," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"He really makes you happy," I wasn't asking her, just making a statement.

"Yeah, he does."

"Considering how much you hated imprinting, this must be a real shock for you," I said laughing.

"Oh just stop bothering me!"

"Where is Embry anyway?"

"Talking to Quill, he said they were planning something to do with Seth."

"Seth?"

"Apparently he has been feeling a little bit lonely, now that everyone in the pack has imprints and all."

"I haven't really thought about that," I admitted glaring at my brother. "He didn't mention anything."

"You know her better than anyone Leah, he is not going to tell anyone he feels alone."

"You are right; I'll talk to him later."

"Look who's here," Serena said and I turned to look at Sam and Emily entering the clear from the east side. "What are they doing?"

"Showing there rings to Rachel and Paul," it was very dark, but with my good sight I could still see the shiny rings on their fingers.

"Have you thought about the ceremony?" Serena asked me.

"What?"

"Are you going?"

"Oh, I don't know," I answered remembering my last talk with Emily at the wedding dress' store. "I don't think she wants me there, or you for the matter."

"I'll only go if Embry asks me to," she said and I started laughing again. "What?"

"You just really like him, don't you?"

"Shut up Leah!"

"What are you two mumbling about?" Liam said walking towards us and sitting beside me.

"Nothing," we both answered before starting laughing again.

"Hey Leah, Liam," Embry greeted us before sitting beside Serena. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just talking about Liam's pack," I answered.

"My pack?"

"Yeah, I think they are planning something against Embry."

"Me?"

"They kind of hate you," I said trying not to laugh. "You did still one of the most beautiful girls of their reservation," I said not able to hold my laughter anymore.

"Oh! Just shut up!" Serena said hitting my arm lightly not able to hide her red face.

"Tell them to bring it on!" Embry said confidently. "I am the strongest wolf of the pack!"

"Excuse me?" Quil asked appearing from nowhere. "I am the strongest wolf of the pack!"

"Even Leah is stronger than you," Seth commented approaching the group.

"She caught me off guard, it wasn't fair!" he said remembering our last encounter.

"Don't be silly guys; everyone knows I am the best!" Jake said showing his muscles.

They started arguing with senseless arguments for several minutes till Kim made them shut up because Sam was going to start speaking.

"Good to see almost everyone is here," he started saying and I just rolled my eyes. "I'll like to start by welcoming Serena Reed to the family," most of the guys starting screaming and cheering. "It's kind of funny to think that one month ago we thought we were the only ones in the world and nobody ever realized our neighbors were just like us," some of the guys laugh and he turned to look to Liam. "Is good to know there are people out there we can count on."

Liam just nodded with his head and I squeezed his hand. Sam started telling one of the legends and everyone remained quiet. I wasn't really listening, I was too concentrated looking at the fire in front of me. Things had happened too fast and this was the first time I had the possibility to just sit and think about it.

I am glad I have Liam with me, I really am, but know he is by my side I don't really know what I am supposed to do. Before him I had everything planned; I was going to go to college, I wanted to become a nurse or a doctor maybe, I wanted to explore the world and got far away from La Push. I know it sounds bad, considering that it meant leaving away my family, my pack and the Cullens, but I didn't want to stay here forever.

Now that Liam is here, what should I do? Move to Neah Bay with him? I know everyone hates me there, who knows what Lisa has been saying about me. I can't ask him to leave his home for me either, he is the leader, he can't leave his pack. What are we supposed to do? My mother was right, we needed a plan.

Sam finished talking and it was Jake's turn to tell a legend. My leader was a lot funnier; he made it sound as he was actually there. Suddenly my eyes caught something, Sam was staring at me, well not me exactly, more like Liam's arm which was surrounding my waist. Why on earth is he staring? His arm is around Emily's shoulders, but who knows where his mind is. Liam rested his head on mine and Sam pushed Emily closer to him. Are they doing this on purpose?

My cousin was too concentrate on Jake's words, she wasn't aware of anything and nobody else but me seem to notice the tension between both alphas.

I count to 10 and I prayed that this little game was over. I looked at Sam again and I found him glaring angrily at my imprint. I am not able to look at Liam right now, but I am sure he is trying to kill Sam with his eyes. I can't believe it! Why can't they behave as grownups? School is over!

Liam pushed me closer to him and I stood up refusing to be part of this stupid little game of them. Jake stopped narrating and I Liam looked at me confused. I made a sign to my alpha to continue and I whispered to Liam.

"I'll be right back," I didn't want to lie to him, so I didn't explain myself, I just walked away an entered the forest. I waited till the story was over and everyone stood up.

"Where were you?" Liam asked me when I reached him.

"I needed some space," I said while he put his arms around my waist and he rested his forehead over mine.

"You are not getting tired of me, are you?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Of course not!"

"Good," was all he said before crushing his lips against mine.

"Get a room you two," Quil said not able to hold his laugh. I suddenly remember where we were and I walked backwards leaving enough space between my imprint and I.

"You just wait till Claire gets old enough," Liam said and my pack started laughing.

"Can someone help me to take the tables out of the truck?" Jared asked.

"I'll do it," Liam offered walking away.

"Tables?" I asked Paul.

"Our bonfires have improved since the last time you came," he answered. "This time we brought food and everything."

"Just make sure you eat before they devour everything," Rachel recommended me.

"Leah?" Oh no. I turned to look at the man who was speaking to me pleading it was a dream. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Right now Sam?" I asked surprised. "What about Emily?"

"Just for a second," he said holding my arm and dragging me to the edge of the forest.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I want to know… I need to know if you tried it."

"Try what?"

"Breaking the imprint bond."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Don't shout!"

"What makes you think I would try that?"

"I told you he was marrying another woman."

"So?"

"So? Leah that should have broken your heart, didn't you try it that night?"

"Please tell me you didn't tell me that on purpose."

"Oh no, I just did it because I love to make you suffer and see you crying," he said with sarcasm. "I thought that if you knew that, if you were in pain, you would be able to break the bond."

"I can't believe this," I told myself. "You completely lost it this time."

"I just… I can't stand seeing you with him."

"Then stop looking at me Sam, stop worrying about me, stop caring!"

I walked away from him trying to ignore what he was yelling at me. The others had put music and most of them where dancing and laughing around. Emily was walking around nervously; she was obviously looking for his fiancée. Why things have to be so complicated?

"Leah?"

"Liam," I hugged him tightly trying to hide my face from him. I don't want him to know how unstable I feel right now.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure."

We started dancing and I pretended to be happy while the other couples joined us and the rest of the guys just fooled around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone but me, I am a total mess. Maybe I am worrying too much, maybe I shouldn't think too much; just take it one day at a time.

When I was finally starting to relax and enjoy the night, a slow song began and only the couples kept dancing. Liam put his arms around my waist and I put mines around his shoulder.

"You've been really quiet tonight," he murmured to me.

"Just been thinking," I said.

"About?"

"Us."

My eyes caught Emily's back not far away from us, she was dancing with Sam and he didn't look very happy. Liam made me twirl and when he held me in his arms again I wasn't able to look at the other couple anymore. He did that on purpose?

"Maybe we could make a bonfire like this in Neah Bay," Liam commented, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at something behind me. "What do you think?"

"It would be awesome," I answered. "Embry and Serena could go to."

"Sure," he said holding me tightly.

"But we could make it on the beach," I said noticing he was distracted. "There are not too many people there."

"That's a good idea," he admitted kissing my ear and leaving little kisses on my neck; I am melting here.

"We can ask Alex to bring his speakers and the younger ones can help with the food."

"Or maybe," Liam said whispering to my ear. "It could be just the two of us."

"I think I would like that," I said feeling his mouth against my neck again.

"I'll take you to eat something fancy first," he said while I lost myself in his green eyes. "Then we'll go to the beach, spend some time together, kiss all we want without anyone staring," I laughed at his last comment. "We can race again too if you want."

"So I can win you again?"

"I let you win, we both know that."

"So not true," I said losing myself with his scent. I don't know what it is but he looks incredibly handsome tonight, although I have the strange feeling he has been staring at something else all the time, or maybe someone else.

"I love you Leah."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes and I waited for a kiss that never came, I opened them again and saw him defying me with his eyes. I really wanted my kiss, and if I had to fight for it then so be it. He wasn't much taller than me, so I just leaned forward and trapped his lips with mine. I felt him smiled against my lips and then he pressed his lips to mine in the most earth-shattering, toe-curling kiss that I ever experienced. I was more than happy when I finally opened my eyes, but he wasn't looking at me; he was smiling cockily at something behind me. Frustrated I stopped hugging him and I turned around to find a very pissed of Sam, he was still dancing with Emily, but he was paying no attention to her.

"You are unbelievable," I told Liam before pushing him away and starting walking to the woods.

"Leah!"

"Leah!"

Liam and Sam where following me but I didn't stop, I kept walking angrily avoiding bushes, kicking rocks and destroying all the branches that were in my way. They kept calling me, but suddenly I stopped hearing their voices and I stayed where I was to listen carefully.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

"She is my imprint!"

"You'll never love her the way I did!"

"You are right! I'll love her even more than you did and I'll never let her go!"

"Just stay away from her!"

"Jealous much?"

"You don't know anything about her!"

"And you do? Why can't you let her be happy?"

"You don't deserve her!"

"And you do? Emily is your imprint, why do you keep interested in Leah?"

"I am not interested in her!"

"Then why the hell are you here Sam?!"

"I won't let you win!"

"Neither do I!"

"Stop it!" I yelled putting myself between them when I finally reached them; they were shaking violently and I wasn't going to let them fight for this. "Sam please leave."

"If you think I am going to let you alone with him…"

"Just leave!"

"Leah…"

"I really need to speak with him, ok?"

"I won't…"

"If you cared for me once, please leave," I asked him desperately.

He finally got the message and he turned around slowly before walking away towards the clear where everyone else was. I turned to look at Liam who was staring at me confused.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Me? He was the one…"

"Everything is a competition for you, isn't it?"

"Leah, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act as if you don't know it, I saw you!"

"What?"

"Right now Liam, you were flirting with me just to make him jealous, you made me kiss you just to piss him off!"

"That's not true!"

"All you do is just to prove him that you are better than him!"

"Leah I show you I care for you because I really care for you, not to prove him something."

"Well that is not what it looked like!"

"You are my imprint, why…?"

"Imprint?" I interrupted him. "That is just an excuse! For all I know you could be not interested in me, you could be just using me to prove that you are better than Sam!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because that's all you have been doing!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not right now!" I yelled at him angrily. "If you hadn't imprinted on me it would be just like when we were kids, you would only use me to make Sam angry and win the competitions."

"You know what? You question my love for you when I should be the one doing it!"

"You? You know I love you."

"And if you hadn't imprinted on me? Would you be in love with me? We all know you were still in love with Sam!"

"I wasn't in love with him anymore! I haven't thought about him that way in years!"

"Even if that's true you still wouldn't have fall for me without the imprint bond."

"You either!"

"Oh! That's where you are wrong!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Seriously Leah, I can't believe you didn't notice before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I used to compete so much with Sam? Why do you think I liked to piss him off and I challenged him every time I could? It was because of you!"

I didn't say anything, I was in shock. Liam on the other side was very, very angry and couldn't stop talking.

"I did it to have your attention, so that you could see me, but you never even looked at me, everything was for Sam, your cheers were for Sam, your smile was for Sam, all you did years ago was always for Sam! I thought that if I proved you that I was better than him, someday, someday you will lay your eyes on me, but I was wrong, you never did, not till the imprint bond appeared. Don't you see it Leah? I love you, I have always been in love with you, you have no right to question my love for you, with or without imprinting, me on the other hand… Every time he is around, every time he is near I can't help but think that you would still love him if it weren't for magic, you always chose him before me!"

I didn't know what to say, what was I supposed to say? Here I was, questioning his love for me when he had loved me all his life while I… I was always in love with another man.

"Liam…"

"I am going back to Neah Bay," he said while he started walking away.

I felt my heart cracked and a deep sadness covered my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of fights, I know, but it was time for Liam to tell Leah how he felt. Do you like it? Please tell me what you think and if you have ideas for the story, your reviews help a lot!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**

**REVIEW!**

**You can read my other stories too!**


End file.
